Big Brother: Chai Kingdom
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: It's Season Two! Twelve brand new houseguests will embark on the journey of their lives as they enter the new Big Brother hose. With twice the adventure, twice the drama, and twice the fun, it's going to be completely different from last time! Who will walk away with the 500,000 coin prize? Tune in to find out! Hosted by Chen T.!
1. The Games Begin

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Season 2! Get ready for twice the drama, twice the fun, and twice the awesomeness! Twelve brand new houseguests are about to embark on the journey of their lives, so get ready for a chapter that's longer than last season's finale! Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

** Plus, in the spirit of twiceness, I am aiming for twice the reviews with this story! Even though last season averaged around 120 review, I'm shooting for 200 this season! That's all I'm asking! I did the math, and last season got over 4,500 views! This means that if less than 5 percent of everyone who viewed my story left a review, we'd have 200 reviews! That's all I'm asking for, so help me reach my goal of 200 reviews!**

* * *

"Welcome," Chen T. smiled, her ever-radiant teeth shining on the stage. Her green-speckled Toadette cap was fastened on her shiny black hair, and her fair skin radiated under the glow of the floodlights. They lights dipped backwards as she progressed up the vertical stage, and one by one they all clicked to shine on her.

"Last season, we kicked things off in the Mushroom Kingdom, but this time, things are a little more exotic. We've traversed the deserts of Sarasaland, and are coming to you from the Chai Kingdom! However, that's not the only thing that's changed. For tonight, twelve brand new houseguests will enter the house of their dreams, and compete for the grand prize of 500,000 coins! I'm Chen T., and this is Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!"

The crowd broke out into fiery applause, slapping their hands together to create quite the cacophony. Chen T. smiled as always, enjoying the attention and response.

"Well what are waiting for?" Chen T. raised her hands, "Let's meet our houseguests!"

The JumboTron next to Chen T. changed to a picture far away from the Big Brother house, but to the streets of various cities, ready to introduce the new houseguests.

* * *

The cameras flashed between images of an older wind spirit squealing as she held her key, jumping up and down on a stage amidst a few of her friends. The next image showed a burly man at a construction zone holding his key high, while several of his buddies in hard hats cheered for him. Then, a girl on a golf course clutched her key while several other girls in similar dress clapped for her.

"My name is Flurrie," The elderly wind spirit began, "I'm a famous actress! I've been dazzling thousands for years, but I sort of fizzled out. But now my time to shine has returned, and the houseguests will learn that despite my old age, I can really do a number on them!"

"Well, the name's Spike," the burly man told the screen, holding his key high, "I'm a construction worker and demolitions expert from the Mushroom Kingdom. I've been lifting and building things since I was eight years old, and these guns here," Spike proceeded to flex, showing his enormous biceps, "Are going to pound the competition in!"

"Hi! I'm Plum!" The golfer cried, swinging her golf club around in a dramatic display. "I'm a professional golfer, and I love being active, running around, and having fun!" She giggled a bit, obviously entertained by herself, "I can't wait to make new friends, and hopefully everyone will like me!"

The next string of images blurred by, showing a shadow siren composing a piece of music with her violin, only to find a big brother key on her sheet music. She held it happily, spinning around and singing to herself. The next screen showed a fit koopa kid shouldering a backpack, pumping his key in the air while his friends at the university cheered for him. A similar sight was shown in the next slide, it might've even been the same university, but a small toad with a red-speckled cap proudly displayed his key to his friends.

"Well, I'm Vivian, and I'm a musician!" The shadow siren explained, toting her favorite violin, "My favorite instrument is a violin if you couldn't tell. I've playing violin and piano since I was a small child and people tell me that my music makes them happy. However, I'm looking for someone in the Big Brother house, because I've yet to find anyone!"

"What's up Big Brother? The name's Junior, short for Bowser Junior! That's right! I'm the son of the world's most treacherous villain, but that doesn't stop me! I wanted to be on Big Brother to show everyone that I'm not like my father, and can shape my own destiny!" Junior proclaimed, holding onto his key like it was gold.

"Hello, I'm Toad!" Toad cheered, "I'm a full-time student at Shroomington University, and I've got a bit of a secret. My sister is last season's Toadette! But all of us Toads look alike, so no one should find out!"

The next series of images showed a koopa in a blue hoodie with a green shell sheepishly rub the back of his neck while he found his key in his mailbox. A blue fairy was standing in a news office, finding her key in place of her microphone, joyously jumping up and down. The third image was a monkey clapping his hands and stomping his feet because he had found his key in his banana pile.

"Oh…hi…I'm Koops," Koops awkwardly said, "I…I want…I want to win," Koops admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey everyone! I can't wait to be star! I'm Jojora, and I'm a reporter for Channel 64 News! I can't wait to show the competition that my quick thinking and sharp mind are going to send them all packing!" Jojora squealed, positively delighted.

"Yo! It's me, Diddy Kong! Everyone thinks I'm related to DK, but we're just friends!" Diddy informed the world, "It's about time I was given the starring role, and I can't wait to prove myself!"

The final slide of images showed a red fairy twirling about, showing her key to a bunch fairies like her, but different colors. Then, a skeletal koopa with no skin and glowing yellow eyes proudly looked his key over, staring in disbelief. Finally, a beautiful woman exited a monolithic building, waving off cameras, key in her hand.

"I'm Diana!" The red fairy laughed, "But everyone calls me Di! I cannot wait to make new friends and use my deceptive charm and smarts to win the whole game!" Di's friends flew around her, positively giddy she had won a spot on the show.

"Well, my name is Dry Bones, and I cannot believe I was casted. I can't wait to show everyone my hidden set of skills, which I won't reveal now," Dry Bones cackled, "I can be a hero or a villain, so everyone better watch out for me!"

The final houseguests smiled, having escaped the cameras, "Whew, my name is Shokora. As you can see, I'm a political consultant, and all these cameras are following me! Quick, we must depart!"

"What? I only have an hour to pack!" Junior cried, rushing off to his dormitory to grab his belongings and stuff them in his black duffel bag. Dry Bones stuffed things inside of his bag, being sure to include his bone lotion.

"What? You think these bones get this shade of grey by themselves?" Dry Bones asked the camera, dumping several bottles into the bag.

"My goodness! My necklace, where is my necklace!" Flurrie cried, haphazardly tossing dresses and jewelry into her bag.

"Ack! Where's my shampoo! We've got hair under these caps you know," Toad explained, rooting through his shower, searching for the product in question.

"I think…I think I could be in a showmance," Koops admitted, smiling nervously.

"I am so ready to be in a showmance!" Vivian cried, "There were totally not enough last season!"

"I'm going to be a star!" Jojora cried as she raced out of her house, hopping into a cab and speeding off towards the airport, a ticket to Chai Kingdom in hand.

* * *

"Well, you've met the houseguests," Chen T. said, "So let's bring them out!"

One by one, the twelve houseguests stepped out onto the stage, taking their assigned place in front of the front door.

"This is the first time the houseguests have seen one another, and they have been instructed not to speak to one another until they enter the Big Brother house," Chen T. explained, "So, are you all ready for the second season of Big Brother?"

The houseguests nodded, excited to see the interior of the house. Chen T. smiled brilliantly, hoping to create quite a spectacle out of this.

"The first group of four to enter the Big Brother: Chai Kingdom house is, Flurrie, Di, Junior, and Diddy," Chen T. explained, and the houseguests named turned around and walked towards the door. Diddy hefted the door open for the other three, and as they made their way into the house, they gawked at how amazing it was inside.

"By crumbs! We're actually here!" Flurrie gasped, hugging Di, squeezing her a bit too tight.

"Hello!" Di cried, "Ah! You're crushing me!"

"So sorry dearie," Flurrie apologized, gently letting go.

"I've got to snag a good bed before anyone else gets here," Junior decided, bolting for the bedrooms. He entered the first bedroom, which was quite elegant. The house was twice as nice as last season, with the prominent colors being orange and white like a dreamsicle. The beds in this room were big and white, fluffy with gold trimming around the bed sheets. The walls were adorned with Chinese style paper lamps, and oriental masks and clay pots gave a cultural feel to it. Junior liked this house already.

"This one's mine!" Junior declared, plopping his bag down on one of the three massive beds. Dry Diddy soon followed him into the room, sizing up the place.

"I've never been to the Chai Kingdom," Diddy remarked, "Is this how it looks?"

"Just about," Junior nodded, answering his question.

"Hmm," Diddy replied, "I guess I'll take this bed then." Diddy then turned to Junior, "The name's Diddy, I take it you're Junior?"

Junior shook hands with the monkey, and looked him square in the face.

"That's my name alright," he flashed a jagged smile.

_Diddy:__ It's not like I don't know who this Junior kid is. Come on, really? From a mile away you can tell he's Bowser's son. _

"Darling, this room is SO my style!" Flurrie squealed, setting her crammed duffel bag down on one of the royal purple queen sized beds. This room just gave off a royal feel, with purple curtains hanging from the ceiling trim and black waves accentuating the wallpaper. The queen sized beds were feathery and relaxing, and Flurrie eased her way down onto it.

"Oh wow! These are super soft!" Di giggled, sinking into the bed next to Flurrie.

"What did you say your name was again dearie?" Flurrie asked, opening one eye slightly.

"Diana Sprixie," Di replied, extending her tiny arm, "But my friends and family call me Di."

"Flurrie," Flurrie replied, shaking hands with Di, "My friends and family call me Flurrie."

Both women laughed at the remark, and as they unpacked their things, a bond was already forming between them.

* * *

"The second group of four to enter the Big Brother: Chai Kingdom house is, Jojora, Vivian, Dry Bones, and Toad," Chen T. revealed, and the four houseguests called out turned around and entered the house in a similar fashion to the group before them. Toad held open the door for the other three, and he followed them inside right after. As the four of them entered the magnificent foyer, they couldn't help but be amazed.

"This is so different than last season," Toad smiled.

"I cannot believe we're here!" Jojora cried, "This is so awesome!"

"Quick!" Dry Bones instructed, "We must find some beds before the next group enters!"

Dashing off to find a place to sleep, the four new houseguests split up to go search for their quarters. Dry Bones bolted into the bedroom currently occupied by Junior and Diddy, and noticed them chatting.

"Hey guys," Dry Bones greeted, "Do you mind if I set my bag down here?"

"Be my guest," Diddy replied, extending his hand, "Diddy's my name."

"Oh, I'm Dry Bones," Dry Bones replied, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Junior," Junior filled the skeletal koopa in, shaking his hand and getting to know him.

"So I guess it's us three in here then," Diddy nodded, "Hopefully, we'll never have to give up our nice beds."

"Wow!" Dry Bones commented, feeling the plush mattress, "These are the nicest mattresses I've ever seen!"

"Tell me about it," Junior laughed, "I can't wait to go to bed!" The three guys laughed, a friendship blooming in their mirth.

Jojora walked into the royal purple room Flurrie and Di were sharing, and noticed one more bed.

"I must have this!" Jojora cried, setting her bag down on the queen sized bed.

"Oh, hello dearie," Flurrie smiled, "You are?"

"Jojora," Jojora introduced herself, "I'll save everything for when we all get to know each other."

"A bit of mystery," Flurrie laughed, "I like you already."

"Oh hello!" Jojora cried to Di, "You're so small! I didn't see you there!"

"Hehehe," Di giggled, "Thanks! I'm Diana Sprixie, but you can call me Di, everyone does!"

_Jojora:__ I'm not a big fan of Di, she's all giggly and bubbly. Hehehehe, you can call me Di, everyone does!_

Vivian and Toad found a small room that appeared to be hidden behind a drape of Kokkinos, and they parted the curtains made of shells to find a small room that was more beautiful in presence than size. Oriental floor mats graced the floor in front of each bed, and fusion style screens decorated the sides of the room. A massive bamboo plant rested in the corner with a small waterfall trickling down from it into a tiny pool.

"Look!" Vivian pointed, "There are koi in there!" Sure enough, three koi, each one a different color, swam in the small pool. There was an abundance of fish food resting behind the bamboo plant, and the two houseguests realized that they had been charged with taking care of the fish.

One of the koi was pure gold, with feathery fins. One was a mottled assortment of white, black, and orange, like a calico cat. The third one was silver and blue, with streaks of black running up its fins. Vivian and Toad smiled at one another, claiming two of the four small beds in this room.

* * *

"The final group of four to enter the Big Brother: Chai Kingdom house is, Plum, Shokora, Spike, and Koops," Chen T. stated the obvious, seeing as how only these four were left. The four houseguests made their way inside the house, and several of them shouted in glee.

"I'm home!" Spike bellowed, shouldering Koops in a manly gesture of warmth and then bolted for a bedroom. Rubbing his shoulder, the meek koopa gave Spike an uncomfortable glare and then looked for a room. Plum happily walked at her own pace, searching for a room.

"This house is phenomenal," Plum gawked, "I can't believe it."

"I've seen better," Shokora stated brusquely, dismissing herself in the search for a room. Plum looked a little offended.

_Plum:__ How rude of Shokora, she should appreciate how nice this house is compared to last season!_

Koops found his way into the beautiful yet tiny room that Vivian and Toad occupied.

"Hi…I'm Koops," Koops waved, smiling awkwardly at Vivian and Toad.

"Oh hello!" Vivian waved, "We were just unpacking our things! Why don't you join us?"

"Me?" Koops replied.

"Yeah!" Toad spread his arms, "Come on in! There's two more beds!"

"Did someone say two more beds?" Plum asked, finding her way into the room as well.

"Looks like we've found our two other roommates," Toad said to Vivian, who happily welcome Plum.

"I'm Vivian," Vivian introduced herself, shaking hands with Plum.

"And I'm Toad!" Toad cried, shaking hands with both Plum and Koops.

"Plum, that's my name," Plum smiled, returning the favor to Vivian and Toad.

"And you are?" All three asked, staring right at Koops.

"Oh, um…I'm Koops," Koops replied shyly.

"Blast! There's not another bed in sight!" Spike cursed, his search ending in vain.

"Come here you lummox," Shokora declared, "I believe you and I are destined for these."

"You've got to be kidding," Spike groaned, ignoring Shokora's comment.

They both rested their eyes on the card that rested on the table, both of them reading it thoroughly, twice.

"Dear two of the houseguests," Shokora read aloud this time, "You will only find ten beds in this house, meaning two of you will be without comfort. We're sorry for this inconvenience, but the couches make nice beds, if you don't move in your sleep."

"Perfect!" Spike bellowed, "I can't sleep on a couch!"

"I won't deign to such peasantry," Shokora stated, holding her nose up.

"Looks like you'll have to deign my lady," Diddy joked from behind her, "I'd say the couches are your best bet."

"Don't lecture me monkey," Shokora shot back, "I know full well my best option. I've calculated all of them."

_Shokora:__ First I must sleep on these volatile couches, and now I must parley with a monkey!_

After all of the sleeping arrangements were figured out, everyone gathered in the living room to meet up and get to know one another. Just like season, there were two couches and two nomination chairs. The couches were regal and white, with gold trim and orange cushions. However, the nomination chairs were made entirely out of stiff bamboo, even more the reason to not want to sit there.

For now, Spike and Dry Bones sat in the nomination chairs, while everyone else shared space on the couches or the ottomans.

"Well, I say we all get to know one another," Spike cracked the ice, "I'll go first." He took a sip of champagne from his crystal glass, and began. "My name is Spike Foreman, and I'm a forty year old construction worker from Rogueport. I've been living in Mushroom City for three years now, because I got offered a job as overseer of the new Sports Complex."

_Spike:__ I decided to tell everyone the full truth of why I moved to Mushroom City so they would trust me. I know the pay raise I got may put a target on my back, but I'd rather have people know who I really am._

"I'll go!" Flurrie cheered, setting down her bubbly champagne glass.

"My name is Flurrie Windings, and I'm a fifty-five year old retired actress," Flurrie began, but Plum cut her off.

"Oh my gosh! I know you! You're the Madame Flurrie! Oh my goodness, I saw that move you were in! Here with the Wind!" Plum shrieked.

"Dearie, that's so kind of you!" Flurrie apologized, "But I've haven't been on the big screen for about twenty years now. I spend most of my time taking care of my grandbabies and playing gin rummy with my friends, so don't think I'm rolling in coins!"

_Flurrie:__ I wanted to make sure everyone knew I'm not such rich actress! Most of my money from the glory days is gone, and what I have left is collecting interest in the bank. I need this money!_

"Since I spoke up, I'll be the next to go," Plum smiled, "My name is Plum Pitcore and I'm a twenty-two year golfer! My goal is to become a professional golfer soon, but for now, I'm really training to become one!"

"Oh, I think I've seen you in the Junior's Tournament before," Jojora replied, "I covered that event."

"Covered?" Dry Bones scratched his bony dome in confusion.

"Oh sorry," Jojora laughed, drinking some more champagne, "I'm a reporter! My name is Jojora Teeheena, and I'm a twenty-three year old reporter from Mushroom City!"

"How interesting," Flurrie remarked, "What station do you work for?"

"Channel 64 News," Jojora replied.

Koops rubbed his hands together, they were sweating. He was so nervous to talk to everyone, and reveal information about himself.

"Well," Dry Bones spoke up, "My name is Dry Bones Skelexo, and I'm twenty-four years old. I'm currently an aspiring chef, but for now I work on the Royal Shroom Cruise Line as a cook."

"I'm Toad Kapino!" Toad cried, "And I think I'm going to get this out of the way. I'm Toadette Shrooman's brother, I don't want to hide this from you guys."

Everyone gasped, except for Shokora, who could care less. And Di, who was distracted by her red hair falling into her eyes.

_Toad:__ I could've hid that for the whole season, but if it got out of the bag that I was her brother halfway through, everyone would've been mad at me._

"How…interesting," Shokora murmured, carefully assessing his claim.

"Well I don't think it changes anything!" Spike barked, "The kid's not his sister, so we should treat him like we would treat anyone else!"

"I concur," Koops nodded.

"Oh Koops!" Vivian cried, "Do tell us about yourself!"

"Um…ok…I'm Koops," Koops stammered, and everyone laughed, causing him to blush. "I live in Koopa Village, and I just broke up with my girlfriend, Koopie Koo."

"Awkward…," Di muttered, to which Flurrie slapped her arm in distaste.

"Ow…," Di rubbed her arm.

"Do you work anywhere?" Junior inquired.

"I work at the Post Office in Toad Town," Koops admitted, "I'm a letter sorter, so, I help organize everyone's mail."

"Now," Jojora began, "That may sound unimportant, but I bet without you, everyone's mail would be mixed up!" Koops smiled at her compliment.

_Koops:__ Everyone here is so nice, especially Vivian and Jojora._

"Ok," Vivian began, setting down her glass, "My name is Vivian Umbrae, and I'm a twenty-one year old concert musician! I play the violin and piano!"

"I love the piano!" Junior cried out, "I can play as well!"

"Oh, we must compare sheet music soon!" Vivian said excitedly.

_Junior:__ I'm looking to align with people who have similar interests as me, that way we'll be more cohesive as an alliance._

"I guess I'll go next," Junior began, "And I too have a secret," he said, looking at Toad. "I'm the son of Bowser Koopa, so my name is Bowser Koopa Jr."

"Knew it," Diddy breathed out, happy his suspicions were confirmed.

"I bet you're nothing like your father," Plum reassured him, "You seem so nice!"

"No judgment here," Spike reminded him, "We're treating everyone fairly!"

"You sure about that?" Shokora raised an eyebrow, speaking up, "If everyone here were treated fairly, you and I would have a bed now wouldn't we?"

"Oh that's not what I mean!" Spike retorted.

"I think some are born a little more equal than others," Shokora proclaimed, eyeing Junior with dubiety in her gaze.

"Moving on," Diddy whistled. "I'm Diddy Kong! I'm twenty-six years old and I'm a property appraiser from the Kong Jungle."

"And what about you Miss Smarty Pants," Spike scolded Shokora, "Tell us about yourself!"

"My name is Miss Shokora Aiko thank you," Shokora replied bitterly, "I'm a political consultant from the Golden Pyramid, and I'm thirty-two years old."

"Oh! Don't forget about me!" Di giggled, having her third glass of champagne, "I'm Diana Sprixie, but everyone calls me Di! I'm twenty-two and I'm from the Sprixie Kingdom! I'm a mechanical engineer, so don't let my bubbly and airy outside fool you!"

"You…you are a mechanical engineer?" Dry Bones gawked, a little stunned.

"Does that shock you?" Di challenged, fire brewing in her eyes.

"No, not one bit," Dry Bones smiled, and everyone held their champagne glasses high as they signaled the dawn of their competition, shouting, "Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!"

* * *

**Welcome to…Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Vivian Umbrae

Age: 21

Occupation: Musician

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 26

Occupation: Property Appraiser

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

As soon as everyone had finished talking about themselves, the monitor in the living room clicked on, and Chen T.'s glamorous face appeared on the television screen.

"Hello Houseguests! I see you've all gotten to know one another!" Chen T. remarked.

"Oh my goodness! Hello Chen T.! Hi!" Everyone cried, ecstatic to be speaking with the host of Big Brother.

"Hello everyone," Chen T. smiled, her eyes nearly closing when she did so, "Have you all found somewhere suitable to sleep?"

"I don't know if you can call a couch suitable!" Spike voiced his opinion.

"Well, remember Spike, there's one bedroom that's yet to be claimed," Chen T. spoke with mystery in her tone. Everyone smiled, knowing what she was referring to.

"The Head of Household will sleep in a room on their own, with amenities beyond what everyone else has. However, in order to become the first Head of Household of the season, you must best the rest in our first competition! It's time to head to the backyard and see for yourselves!" Chen T. directed them, clicking off the monitor.

"It's starting!" Flurrie cried excitedly.

"Very well," Shokora nodded, "Let the games begin."

"I'm going to steamroll all of you!" Junior challenged in a joking manner, "Let's get this party started!"

As they all entered the backyard, they were amazed at what they saw. A large boxing ring, circular in dimensions, took up most of the backyard. High chain walls guarded the sides of the ring, making it look as if escape was impossible. Decorating the backyard, colorful balls and circus ensembles were everywhere, making it look like a carnival.

_Dry Bones:__ We walk into the backyard, and it looks like boxing meets the circus, and I have no idea what to expect._

However, Vivian was the first to notice the twelve inflated balls that were inside of the ring, along with one massive ball covered in spikes. She also noticed the foam padding surrounding the exterior of the ring, and voiced her concerns to everyone.

"Hmm," Toad nodded, "Looks like we're in for more than we bargained for."

_Toad:__ I like Vivian a lot. I think she's very smart and strong. Hopefully we can work together some time, because I'd like that a lot._

_Koops:__ Vivian has been the only person so far who I felt like I really connect with. Maybe it's because she was so nice to me when I first entered the house? _

_Plum:__ I think Vivian is so sweet! She's just down to earth and everything, like me!_

The twelve brand new houseguests assembled by the ring, and Chen T.'s voice came over the loudspeakers that were implanted in the backyard's decorative rocks, adding to the eastern theme of the house.

"Houseguests! In this game, you must all climb into the ring and enter one of the twelve bubbles. Your objective is to be the last one standing by bouncing around in your bubble in order to avoid the large spiky ball that will be rolling around. Be careful, because the ring is not balanced, and moving on one side will cause the other side to rise. When your bubble is popped, you will be shot in the air, but that's what the protective pads are for on the outside. Does everyone understand?"

Albeit a bit scared, everyone nodded and exclaimed their understanding.

"Then who is ready to play Hop or Pop?" Chen T. asked, and most of them cheered exuberantly.

_Di:__ I don't know if I really understand this game…it seems hard._

Clambering into the ring, all twelve houseguests soon made their way into the bubbles, some having more trouble than others. Mostly everyone slipped right in, but Shokora and Flurrie were having their difficulties.

"My oh my," Flurrie clucked her tongue, "Where's the entrance?"

"It's on the bottom," Jojora explained, and Flurrie nodded thankfully, finding the entrance. Overhearing their conversation, Shokora tried to sneakily act like she found the chute on her own, but Spike called her out.

"Hey Miss Smarty Pants!" Spike called, "Not as smart as you seem?"

Shokora turned a deadly shade of red, but Spike simply laughed away.

_Spike:__ It's Shokora's fault that she decided to get on my bad side! Now I'm going to make her life miserable!_

_Shokora:__ If that fat construction worker calls me Miss Smarty Pants one more time…_

Once everyone was inside of their bubbles, the loudspeaker emitted a sound like a foghorn, and the game began.

"So," Jojora said, " I guess we all just run for our lives?"

"Sounds about right," Diddy nodded, and then panic broke loose. The spiky ball leaned to one side, and then started rolling towards everyone on the left. Diddy, Jojora, Di, Plum, Dry Bones, and Junior all scrambled, hopping to escape the ball. They soon learned their bubbles were surprisingly bouncy, and everyone flew into the air.

"Whee!" Di giggled, finding it fun.

"Oh Grambi!" Dry Bones cried, "This is terrible!"

All six of them landed on the right, causing all of the weight to be placed there. Rolling back, the spiked ball now barreled for that side, and all twelve of them had to hop for their lives.

"Go go go!" Spike ordered, and everyone followed his lead, bouncing away to safety.

"I say!" Flurrie yelled, "How do you control these?"

"Flurrie!" Di yelled, warning her to change her course. However, the once glorified actress couldn't control her bounce, and she flew straight into the spiky ball. Her balloon popped, and she went sailing across the yard, landing on one of the foam pads.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Junior asked, stupefied by Flurrie's elimination.

"I'm alright," Flurrie spoke, "It was actually quite exhilarating."

_Flurrie:__ Oh dear, I didn't think I was going to win that game, but I also didn't believe I would be the first person out!_

The spiked ball showed no mercy, not even hesitating when it popped Flurrie's bubble. It continued to roll towards everyone, and Shokora got a bright idea. Lunging forward, she slammed her bubble into Spike's, causing him to rocket forward, right into the spiked ball.

"Hey!" Spike called, flying out of the arena and onto a foam pad, shocking everyone.

"Shokora!" Plum scolded, "How rude!"

"Oh can it," Shokora seethed, body slamming Plum in her bubble, sending the golfer to her doom.

"Everyone! Look out for Shokora!" Di warned, hopping away from the enraged politician. They all tried to balance staying from Shokora and the spiked ball. Keeping her distance, Shokora trailed the spiked ball so she wouldn't refocus its center of mass, and was picking out her next piece of prey.

"Change course!" Junior warned, "The ball is headed this way!"

"And so am I!" Shokora cried with venom, hopping for Junior. The son of Bowser jumped to the left, his bubble gaining maximum air. He landed on the other side with dramatic force, recalibrating the spiked ball's focus. It now shifted to his side, and caught someone off guard.

"Dang it!" Dry Bones wailed as he sailed out of the ring, landing on one of the foam pads.

"Nice work Junior!" Diddy called, and Junior slapped his forehead inside of his bubble.

_Junior:__ I can tell Diddy wants to align with Dry Bones and me since we're all roommates, but I can't get allies if I knock them out of competitions!_

Eight of them were left, and Shokora calmly stayed on one side while everyone scrambled around on the other, causing the spiky ball to roll every which way. Nimbly dodging the ball, Vivian cried for Koops to follow her, and the shy koopa obeyed. The jumped to the other side, causing the ball to roll towards them, as well as Shokora.

"Look out!" Koops warned, genuinely afraid for Vivian.

"Come here my pretty!" Shokora cackled, bouncing up to body slam Vivian. Knowing she was out of luck, Koops did the only thing he could for Vivian, and rocketed forward. He collided with Shokora, sending both of them bouncing off of each other. Flying straight into the spiked ball, Shokora cursed Koops as she flew out of the ring, but the koopa was dazed.

"Koops! Come on!" Vivian yelled, but the force of the collision with Shokora had fazed Koops. Not knowing where Vivian's voice was coming from, he dawdled about, and it cost him the game.

"No!" Vivian shouted as Koops flew onto the foamed pads, and soon she noticed the spiked ball headed her way.

"Vivian! Over here!" Jojora cried, and the shadow siren listened, hopping over to where the other five were.

"Let's split up," Diddy whispered to Junior, "If we both hop in different directions, the ball will roll in the middle, going after these guys."

Junior nodded, seeing the sense in his plan, and without warning the others they lunged for opposite sides, their impact causing the spiked ball to bounce high in the air.

"Why would you do that?" Toad cried out, rolling away. He was too slow, and the spiked ball caught him, obliterating his bubble. However, Diddy and Junior's plan didn't stop there, for the spiked ball gained momentum and clobbered Di.

"Yippee!" Di squealed as she sailed through the air, hitting the foam pads.

"That was so much fun!" Di yelled.

"Di, dearie, you lost," Flurrie pointed out.

"I know, but it was still fun!" Di smiled.

_Di:__ Who cares about winning or losing! I just really want to have some fun while I'm here!_

Four remained inside the ring, Junior, Diddy, Jojora, and Vivian. Knowing what the boys were up to, Jojora and Vivian hopped away from them, hoping to make ground. The ball rolled towards Junior and Diddy, who tried their best to avoid. Barely nudging Junior's bubble, it was enough to send him packing, and the college student flew out of the ring, worrying Diddy greatly.

_Diddy:__ After Junior was defeated, I was all alone. Jojora and Vivian both had it out for me, but I kept my cool._

Diddy started bouncing in place, generating another idea in his head. The shockwaves of his dissent caused ripples in the canvas of the arena, and the spiked ball bounced up and down. The ladies on the other side panicked, and they slammed into one another by mistake.

"Jojora!" Vivian cried, but the reporter met her doom, and she flew out of the arena. Nervous, Vivian bounced towards Diddy, who rocketed to the other side. Taking a gamble, Diddy launched himself forward, hopping over the spiked ball and landing right next to Vivian.

"What are you doing!" Vivian shrieked, but Diddy smiled. The ball headed for them, and the monkey body slammed Vivian, sending her towards the ball.

"No!" Vivian shouted, and she met the spiky ball. Flying out the arena, she hit the foam pads, signaling her defeat. Rolling forward, Diddy performed kamikaze, and he too flew out of the arena. Landing next to Vivian, the simian rose, clapping his hands.

"Congratulations Diddy!" Chen T. cried over the loudspeaker, "You were the last one standing, and therefore are the first Head of Household of the season!"

"Alright!" Diddy cheered, and Vivian glided over to the podium to retrieve the Head of Household key. Placing it around Diddy's neck, they all cheered for him, some more enthusiastic than others.

_Diddy:__ I can't believe it! DK is going to be so proud of me! He was never HOH, and I'm the first one! This is amazing!_

_Vivian:__ Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Diddy! But shoot, I was so close!_

As everyone filed back inside, Vivian stopped Koops, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That was really brave of you," she commented, "You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me like that."

"But…Shokora was going to get you," Koops justified himself.

"I know, but it was sweet," Vivian smiled, and with that, she bent down a planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't need that Koopie Koo," Vivian remarked, "Because if any girl would get rid of a guy like you, then they've got something wrong them."

"Oh…I…well," Koops tried to say something, but Vivian winked at him and glided away, leaving him stupefied.

_Koops:__ She…she…oh Grambi…_

* * *

"Shokora, what's the beef?" Spike demanded, "You've got a problem with me?"

"As a matter of fact," Shokora sneered, "I do!"

"Why, you think I'm dumb or something?" Spike retorted.

"Well, you're certainly making yourself look like a buffoon!" Shokora smiled.

"We've been in this house for three hours and you're already making enemies," Spike glowered, "Wise choice."

"My choices are of no concern to you," Shokora knit her eyes, "No why don't you go and play."

"You're going to regret making an enemy out of me," Spike breathed vehemently.

"Oh I'm sure I will," Shokora jeered, slipping her hands inside of her kimono and making her way towards the bathroom so she could take a shower.

Growling, Spike lumbered off to some other part of the house to cool down.

* * *

"That was like, so much fun!" Di told Flurrie as she slipped on some sweatpants and a loose top.

"I wish I had lasted a bit longer," Flurrie mentioned, lowering her head.

"Oh you did fine Flurrie," Jojora smiled, "You don't want to win the first competition. It'll only put a target on your back."

"I guess you're right!" Flurrie brightened, "Thanks Jojora, dear."

"I'm hungry," said Di, rubbing her stomach and tying her red hair into a tight ponytail.

"I think there's some chicken in the kitchen," Jojora replied, "I saw Junior fixing something."

* * *

In the kitchen, Junior had whipped up a fine chicken dinner for everyone to enjoy. Diddy and Toad were already digging in, and Dry Bones munched on some of the vegetables Junior had prepared as a side.

"I wonder when I'll get to see my HOH room," Diddy remarked.

"Probably tomorrow," was Toad's response, "I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"Judging by the house this season, it'll be nicer than last season's," Dry Bones commented, and the other guys agreed with him.

Soon, everyone else joined them in the kitchen, and after a night of revelry and friendship, they all tuckered out and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Who wants to see my HOH room!" Diddy called early into the next day, slinging the key around on his left index finger. Wide awake, having slept on the couches, Shokora and Spike grabbed their coffee and took long sips. Everyone else was still a bit sluggish, but they all shook it off, excited to see this season's HOH room for the first time.

Sticking the key in the door, Diddy smiled at everyone as he turned the knob, and soon they all saw the room. A king sized deluxe bed took up the right wall, facing a mounted plasma television that gave a view of every room in the house. A personal master bathroom was adjunct to the room, and the color them was red and white, with accentuating points of green trim. It looked like an emperor style house, common in the Chai Kingdom. Oohing and awing at the luxurious set up, everyone crowded onto the bed while they waited for Diddy to read the letter that sat amid his pile of goodies.

"Well, are you going to read it?" Plum asked.

_Diddy:__ I sort of forgot to tell everyone I know DK, and with Toad and Junior already having Toadette and Bowser tied to them, I didn't know if I wanted everyone knowing I knew him._

"Ahem," Diddy began, choking on his words, "Dear Diddy, We are all so proud of you for becoming the first HOH of the summer. You did so much better," Diddy faltered here, with the real lines being, "Than I ever did," but Diddy instead read after a hesitant moment, "than we could've imagined, and we know you'll be there for a long time. Keep your head up and eat a banana every day, Love, Your Family."

Diddy lied, for the message was directly from DK, and he had changed much of the context. Folding the letter up and shoving it in his cargo shorts, the ape chatted with everyone, trying to steer conversation away from who he knew.

However, he hadn't accounted for the pictures, and Shokora saw her opportunity.

"Well, looks like someone else has a secret," Shokora murmured, hefting a photo with Diddy and DK in it.

"Holy crap!" Junior cried, "Is that DK from last season?"

"It certainly is," Flurrie confirmed, "What are you doing in this picture with him?"

"He obviously knows him," Shokora smiled, "Don't you Diddy?"

"That's why you sounded so weird reading that letter!" Dry Bones put two and two together, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah," Spike grumbled, "Toad and Junior came clean about who they knew."

Everyone seemed kind of disappointed in Diddy, and Shokora's blow had dealt some damage. Giving the politician an evil eye, Diddy snatched the photo from her hand and put it back on his bed side table.

"Well," Diddy responded, "He's my best friend, and we all said everyone would be treated equally."

"He's right," Di murmured, "We shouldn't judge anyone!"

"I can understand," Koops backed Diddy, "It's alright."

Everyone seemed ok with it, and Diddy breathed a sigh of relief. Furrowing her brow, Shokora knew she would have to work harder to undermine this house, and left the room with her hands in the cuffs of her purple kimono, departing without a word.

Later that day, Diddy sat in his HOH room with Dry Bones, Junior, and Spike. All of them were just talking about life back home and getting to know one another better, when Spike spoke up.

"Is anyone coming?" He asked Diddy, who looked at the television.

"Nope," the monkey confirmed.

"Good," Spike rubbed his hands together, "Here's what I propose. The four of us make a pact, a coalition to the final four."

"Whoa," Dry Bones breathed, "What made you think of this?"

"Well, we all seem cool," Spike answered, "I think each of us has an element that'll make us the perfect alliance."

"And what are these…elements?" Junior replied.

"So, I'm burly, I've got the muscle," Spike answered, "Diddy over there is quick and resourceful, he can do a lot of fast thinking and talking. Dry Bones here is friends with everyone, no one's got a reason to hate the kid. And you Junior, you're as sharp as a knife. We've got the brawn, the brains, the charm, and the wit. All of it."

"I didn't think of it like that," Diddy murmured.

"This is official," Junior smiled, "This is so official."

"What should we call ourselves?" Dry Bones asked excitedly.

"I had a thought," the mastermind, Spike, spoke up.

"What is it?" Diddy probed.

"The Wrecking Crew," Spike smiled, "We'll wreck everyone in this game."

"The Wrecking Crew," the other three said at the same time, loving the name.

"We can't talk much, and we need to socialize with others, but we can do this," Spike encouraged, and the others knew that if they played their cards right, this could be the greatest alliance ever.

Outside in the backyard, Koops and Vivian were sitting in the hot tub together, just talking.

"So, how is being a letter sorter?" Vivian asked.

"Well, it's just something I do for money," Koops replied with ease, finding it natural to talk to Vivian.

"Oh, then what's your real passion?" Vivian laughed.

"I'm going to Koopalski University," Koops whispered, "Don't tell anyone, make them think I'm strictly a letter sorter."

"What are you studying?" Vivian whispered excitedly.

"I'm working towards my master's degree in physics," Koops answered, and Vivian was impressed.

"Wow!" Vivian replied, "You're brave and smart!"

Koops blushed, not knowing what to say.

_Koops:__ Vivian is so easy to talk to, like, I don't know what I would if she wasn't in this house. She's pretty cute too._

Inching closer to one another in the hot tub, the koopa and the shadow siren soon sat side by side, and both of them could feel the electricity. Ever since Koops had bit the bullet for Vivian during the Head of Household competition, Vivian had been feeling a bit of a liking for Koops. So, when he mustered up some more courage to go in for a kiss, she warmly reciprocated.

However, they were not alone in the backyard. And a presumably sunbathing Jojora had caught sight of the couple kissing in the hot tub, and she quickly made sure she controlled the information.

_Jojora:__ Being a reporter, I am all about gossip! I can't believe Koops and Vivian just kissed one another! This is some juicy stuff!_

Heading back inside, Jojora passed by Diddy in the kitchen, and asked to see him upstairs. The monitor displayed two words in the living room, "NOMINATIONS TODAY," and Jojora was about to make sure two people who could easily be cut out were put up on the block.

"You wanted to talk?" Diddy asked as he sat down on the bed while Jojora took up a chair.

"Yeah, I did," Jojora answered, "It's about nominations."

"I don't even know yet," Diddy sounded annoyed, "I don't know if we can make safety deals right now."

"Oh I'm not talking about deals," Jojora smiled, "I'm going to tell you who to put up."

"What?" Diddy gawked, "What do you mean?"

"I saw Koops and Vivian kissing the hot tub, and a showmance can only mean one thing," Jojora said, a disapproving tone in her voice.

"Grambi! A showmance is deadly," Diddy reminded her, "They'll work together and vote together, we need to nip this in the bud before it blossoms!"

"Exactly my thoughts," Jojora replied, and with that she took her leave, "Just think about it Diddy," she said, throwing the words over her shoulder as she left.

_Diddy:__ Jojora just brought me some great news! I like Koops and Vivian, but I have to protect the Wrecking Crew, and a showmance spells trouble._

* * *

The backyard door slid open as Diddy called for the ceremony.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony," Diddy said. Everyone filed into the kitchen, where Diddy placed the nomination ring on the large table. Nine keys stuck out of it, signifying that nine individuals were safe, and two would be up for eviction.

"One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction," Diddy explained, "I will pull the first key, and that person is safe. They will pull the next, and so on and so forth."

Diddy reached forward, removing the first key.

"Toad, you are safe," Diddy said, and Toad accepted his key.

"Thanks Diddy," Toad smiled. He reached forward for the next one, and removed it.

"Flurrie, you are safe," Toad said, and the former actress smiled, accepting her key.

"Junior, you are safe," Flurrie revealed, and the son of Bowser smiled, thanking Diddy and looping his own key around his neck.

"Dry Bones, you are safe," Junior revealed, extending his hand to the skeletal koopa. Dry Bones thanked Diddy, and then revealed the next houseguest safe.

"Di, you are safe," Dry Bones said, and the red fairy jumped for glee.

"Yes! Thank you so much Diddy!" Di spoke with jubilance, "Oh, and Shokora, you're safe."

"Thank you Diddy," Shokora smiled gratefully, reaching forward for the next key.

"Spike, it displeases me to inform you that you are safe," Shokora bitterly handed him the key, and Spike snatched it from his rival's hands.

"Plum, you are safe," Spike said with a little bit of leftover venom, extending his reach to the golfer.

"Thanks," Plum smiled at Diddy. Plum the noticed only one key remained. Vivian and Koops exchanged a worried look, knowing one of them was certainly nominated by Diddy. However, Jojora knew what would, and she was certain the final key had her name on it.

"Jojora," Plum said as she removed the key, "You are safe."

"Thank you Diddy," Jojora said quietly as she took the key from Plum, and Vivian and Koops were left without keys.

"As you can see," Diddy spoke, "I have nominated you Koops and you Vivian for eviction. Someone told me you two are in a budding showmance, and that can be bad for everyone's game, so I nominated you both to rid of the threat, sorry."

Koops seemed sad, but a wildfire blazed across Vivian's eyes, furious as to who told Diddy such information.

"With that," Diddy spoke, "This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

_Diddy:__ I know I did the right thing, because they could ruin everyone's game._

_Koops:__ Just when I was settling in and making friends, Diddy nominates Vivian and I…super…_

_Vivian:__ Jojora was the only person outside when Koops and I kissed! She must've sold us out! I'm getting to the bottom of this, and I'm going to personally make sure neither Koops or myself gets evicted!_

* * *

**Season 2 has started with a bang, as twelve brand new houseguests enter the Big Brother: Chai Kingdom house! Next time, six houseguests will compete for the golden power of veto. Will Koops or Vivian free themselves from the block, or will Jojora's plan to squash the showmance succeed? Will Shokora's mighty attitude ruin her chances at the 500,000 coins? Will Diddy, Toad, and Junior be haunted by their relations, or will they shine in the light of hardship? Find out next time on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

**Also, there are three things I must give credit for! First, thanks to Princess Toady for this season's wonderful banner! Secondly, there are two tiny plot pieces I sort of stole. The first is the station Jojora works for, and the second is Jojora's last name. I read a lot of Kaiimi's stories, and the news stations in her horror stories are always Channel 64 News, and I can't imagine any other news station in the Mushroom Kingdom because of that, so credit to Kaiimi for that. Secondly, I think Toady gives Jojora the last name of Teeheena in his stories, but either way, I give credit to Kaiimi and Princess Toady for Channel 64 News and the last name of Teeheena.**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	2. Blame it on the Crane

**A/N: Wow! We managed to get 9 reviews for Chapter One! Thanks so much everyone! That means the world to me, because last season averaged 3 or 4 reviews a chapter, and to have 9 people review the premier is amazing! If this number stays constant, we can hit my goal of 200 reviews well before the end! So, in order to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, I shall give everyone shout-outs from now on!**

**Yoshette: Why are you a guest? You need to get a true account! I love your reviews so much! Thanks for being the first official fan of the Wrecking Crew! I'm super glad you're a fan of Spike, and whoever's not a fan of Junior…well…I won't say! Anyway, I'm happy you managed to catch my insinuation of Spike's debut game, and I do kind of feel bad for Koops as well, but we'll see what happens to him!**

**Cluekid: I'm thrilled you enjoyed the first chapter! Why don't you like Spike and Shokora, they're so entertaining! Shokora always plays the revered and dignified individual, so I gave her a new twist!**

**ultimateCCC: It is getting interesting! You did not review my last story, so I welcome you to my works and I give you my thanks for being interested in my story! With time, it will get even more interesting!**

**Soliddude1175: Well, I do know what you mean, but I think the Wrecking Crew is going to be unlike any alliance on the actual show. They may lose some, they may win some, I won't tell for now. However, Shokora is going to be nothing like Peach, you'll see!**

**PaloozaChu: Of course I'll keep going my faithful Chu! I shall adhere to my own showtimes this time! Furthermore, Jojora's plot may be foiled, and I think Vivian and Koops make a sweet couple as well. It's an underused couple in my book, and an underrated one as well.**

**FireDragon24k: A new season does mean new challenges, and I'm going to stick to the Mario Party Mini-Games like I had envisioned last time. So, expect the challenges to be more like that!**

**RetroKoopa: Yes! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Jojora may have caught Vivian and Koops, but they both get to fight in tonight's veto competition, so we'll see how they do! Shokora may be deadly, but I think Diddy valued knocking out a showmance over the cocky political analyst.**

**PrincessToady: Well you better review, you made the banner after all! But in all seriousness, thank you for appreciating this cast more. It just popped into my head. I love the Sprixie Princesses, however I found it difficult to characterize them, seeing as how they all seemed airy but then could build crystal pipes with only a wrench. So, I met in the middle and had Di be a stupid mechanical engineer. But the other underrated characters are all wonderful as well, and I know what you mean by having the standard roster be a bit blasé. **

**Yoshpa Kong: I don't know if Vivian and Koops will get off the block…well I do…but I won't tell! Hopefully they'll find away, but you must read to find out! Thanks so much for the first review, and I hope you enjoy the whole season!**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

_Twelve brand new houseguests embarked upon the journey of their lives, entering the Big Brother: Chai Kingdom house for the very first time!_

_ "By crumbs! We're actually here!" Flurrie gasped, hugging Di, squeezing her a bit too tight. _

_"This is so different than last season," Toad smiled._

_ "I cannot believe we're here!" Jojora cried, "This is so awesome!"_

_ "Quick!" Dry Bones instructed, "We must find some beds before the next group enters!"_

_ Claiming beds and getting to know one another, the houseguests already formed several bonds._

_ "So I guess it's us three in here then," Diddy nodded, "Hopefully, we'll never have to give up our nice beds."_

_ "Looks like we've found our two other roommates," Toad said to Vivian, who happily welcomed Plum._

_Koops:__ Vivian has been the only person so far who I felt like I really connect with. Maybe it's because she was so nice to me when I first entered the house? _

_ During the first Head of Household competition, Diddy hopped his way to power, and became the season's first HOH._

_ "Congratulations Diddy!" Chen T. cried over the loudspeaker, "You were the last one standing, and therefore are the first Head of Household of the season!"_

_ "Alright!" Diddy cheered, and Vivian glided over to the podium to retrieve the Head of Household key. Placing it around Diddy's neck, they all cheered for him, some more enthusiastic than others._

_Diddy:__ I can't believe it! DK is going to be so proud of me! He was never HOH, and I'm the first one! This is amazing!_

_ Upstairs, the season's first alliance formed, with Spike as the mastermind. Naming themselves the Wrecking Crew, they set out to wreck the season's first showmance._

_ "The Wrecking Crew," Spike smiled, "We'll wreck everyone in this game."_

_Jojora:__ Being a reporter, I am all about gossip! I can't believe Koops and Vivian just kissed one another! This is some juicy stuff!_

_Running upstairs, Jojora informed Diddy of the budding romance, and as a result, he nominated Vivian and Koops for eviction. _

_Diddy:__ I know I did the right thing, because they could ruin everyone's game._

_Koops:__ Just when I was settling in and making friends, Diddy nominates Vivian and I…super…_

_Vivian:__ Jojora was the only person outside when Koops and I kissed! She must've sold us out! I'm getting to the bottom of this, and I'm going to personally make sure neither Koops or myself gets evicted!_

_ Tonight, Vivian and Koops battle it out for the golden power of veto, but will either of them win the coveted prize? Plus, what happens when Vivian calls out Jojora in front of the entire house? And one houseguest will learn how dangerous it is to befriend someone on the block! All of this and more tonight, on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Vivian Umbrae

Age: 21

Occupation: Musician

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 26

Occupation: Property Appraiser

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode 2: Blame it on the Crane

(FLASHBACK): _"As you can see," Diddy spoke, "I have nominated you Koops and you Vivian for eviction. Someone told me you two are in a budding showmance, and that can be bad for everyone's game, so I nominated you both to rid of the threat, sorry."_

_Koops seemed sad, but a wildfire blazed across Vivian's eyes, furious as to who told Diddy such information._

_"With that," Diddy spoke, "This nomination ceremony is adjourned."_

The cameras focused into real time, and Vivian rose from the kitchen table, dusting herself off and shooting Diddy a rather furious look. However, she wasn't as mad at the simian as she should be, simply because she knew he hadn't figured out her showmance by himself.

Koops, on the other hand, was a little more distraught. Having been thrust into a social environment, the awkward young koopa had hoped to make friends, and now things seemed to be headed in the opposite direction. He was already bonding with Toad and Vivian, but then all of a sudden Diddy thrust him and Vivian into the spotlight and even announced they were a showmance.

Were the even a showmance? Could you call it that? They had kissed, that was all, but nothing was official.

_Koops:__ I've resolved to do my best in this game, but I can't help but feel I was wrongly nominated! I muster up enough courage to kiss a girl, and now I may pack my bags because of it? If I make it through this week, I'm going to give Diddy a run for his money! Literally!_

Dismissing herself into her small but exquisite bedroom, Vivian left the bustle of the living room and kitchen behind and sunk into her small bed. Moments later, Plum sauntered in, plopping down on the bed next to Vivian.

"I'm so sorry girl," Plum consoled her, rubbing her shoulders in comfort.

"It just sucks," Vivian complained, wiping away the beginnings of tears with her fingers, "I just…I just like Koops you know? Is that a crime?"

"So…," Plum let a girly grin slip, "You do like him?"

"God Plum," Vivian sighed, "What? Are we at some slumber party? Yeah, I like Koops."

"I was just wondering," Plum retorted with a smile, "Is he a good kisser?"

"Plum!" Vivian cried in detest.

"Just wondering," Plum said in what was barely a whisper.

"Fine," Vivian huffed, "I'll have you know he's a rather…decent kisser."

"Decent?" Plum scoffed, "You're throwing your whole game on the line for a decent kisser?"

"There's more to love than that!" Vivian protested.

"Oh, so now you love him?" Plum laughed.

"No!" Vivian shot back, enjoying their girly, yet friendly banter.

"Sounds like it," Plum giggled, rising from the bed, "Come on Vivian, help me feed these fish."

"They're koi," Vivian pointed out, being more specific.

"Oh who cares?" Plum held up her hands, "Fish are fish. Now catch!"

Plum tossed the fish food to Vivian, who barely caught it with a high pitched squeal. Gliding over to the small pond that rested under the bamboo plant, Vivian deposited a few chunks of fish food into the koi pool. The koi, ravenous and alert, devoured the food instantly, shocking both girls.

"They're hungry!" Plum cried, "Give them some more!"

"You're not supposed to give fish too much food," Vivian interjected.

"These aren't fish," Plum mocked in a fancy voice, "They're koi."

"Oh shut up," Vivian teased, tossing some more fish food into the pool and then screwing the cap back onto the canister. She set the food back down behind the bamboo plant, and then turned to face Plum.

"I'm glad you're here," Vivian stated, "Despite all of the crap outside we have to deal with, I'm happy that I have someone like you to confide in."

"Thanks Viv," Plum said warmly, "That means a lot. Now why don't we go find something to eat? I heard Dry Bones talking about whipping up some mushroom pizza."

"Mushroom pizza?" Vivian held her nose high, "I don't want mushroom pizza when I'm gorging myself on emotions! Where's the meat lover's deluxe at?"

Both women laughed loudly as they exited their bedroom, a firm friendship already in full blossom.

* * *

In the kitchen, Dry Bones was indeed whipping up a mushroom pizza. Settling for the frozen pizza over fresh dough, the cruise line chef clucked his bones as he ripped off the pepperoni and fine grounded them into shreds. Then, cooking up parmesan coated mushrooms, he threw them all over the cheesy top, and then added the pepperoni back. Satisfied with his creation, the chef cut up the pizza into eight slices, and then got to work on making another one.

"Hey Dry," Toad waved as he walked into the kitchen, "Dinner ready yet?"

"I'm working on it," Dry Bones spat, a little annoyed no one else was helping with dinner.

"Well, call me when it's done!" Toad sang, plodding back to whence he came. Huffing with exhaustion, Dry Bones got back to work on making a second pizza.

_Dry Bones:__ I should have told the houseguests I was a teacher, a fireman, or a stripper! Anything but a cook! Now they expect me to make every meal! I'd like some time to kick back myself, but with no help in the kitchen, everyone just expects me to cater to their needs! It's infuriating!_

Putting the finishing touches on his second pizza, he popped it in the oven and wiped his sweaty, skeletal forehead. Leaning back on the oven, he decided he would do some cleaning while he waited. Spraying down the counters with Clorox and wiping it up with paper towels, he had successfully cleaned his workspace by the time the second pizza was done.

As he was pulling it out of the oven, Vivian and Plum sashayed into the kitchen, watching the chef slice the pizza.

"Anything we can help with?" Vivian offered, trying her best to be a good friend to everyone now that she was on the block.

_Vivian:__ Even though I'm friends with Plum and Toad, I know I don't have the votes. I think people would keep Koops over me, but I'd hate for us to have to face off against one another. However, I can't just think about Koops, so I must make sure my social standing is good with everyone._

"How nice of you to ask!" Dry Bones commended, "Actually, could you get everyone down here? I'm done making dinner, so everyone can come get some. And Plum, you could do me a favor by putting a slice on every plate. But put two on Junior and Toad's plates, and then we'll divvy up the rest."

"Why Junior and Toad?" Plum questioned.

"They asked for two," Dry Bones replied, "Besides, college boys have high metabolisms. I wouldn't be surprised if they could eat these two pizzas between the two of them!"

Following his orders, Plum divided up the slices, placing two slices on the plates designated for Junior and Toad. Gathering everyone, Vivian glided back into the kitchen, and soon the kitchen and living room were bustling with life once more.

"I dare say!" Flurrie critiqued, "This pizza is marvelous! It's the cheese I taste! What did you do with the cheese Dry Bones?"

"I used three different cheeses," Dry Bones answered, "Parmesan, Asiago, and Brie."

"My oh my!" Flurrie smacked her lips, "It's simply delicious!"

"I've had better," Shokora criticized, "The mushroom are a bit dry."

"I'm sure you've had better, princess," Spike growled, "I bet your servants have your cheese imported from some exotic island."

"I don't have servants," Shokora spat with venom, "I worked for what I've got!"

"So have I!" Spike retorted, "I've been with Construction Technology Group for seventeen years!"

"No one cares," Jojora rolled her eyes, laughing with Di. Di laughed so hard, she dropped her pizza on the floor.

"Whoopsies," Di giggled, "I dropped my dinner!"

_Jojora:__ I'm pretty sure you could wave a gun in Di's face and she wouldn't bat an eye. Nope, nothing going on up there. Are we sure this girl's a mechanical engineer?_

Munching on their pizza and spending the night in the living room, everyone soon drifted off to sleep, retiring to their various rooms and couches in the case of Shokora and Spike. However, as Dry Bones washed the dishes, three other houseguests stayed downstairs with him.

"So," Spike recounted, "Koops and Vivian. Think either of them can win the veto?"

"If it's a physical game?" Diddy asked, "Then no. But they're both smart, well I know Vivian is."

"It doesn't take a whole load of brains to be a letter sorter," Spike pointed out.

"What happens if either of them win the veto?" Junior asked, eating his third piece of pizza.

"I don't know yet," Diddy scratched his head, "We'll need some time to think about it."

"We've got all day tomorrow," Dry Bones waved his hand in noncommittal, "Let's just enjoy the morning, and save our energy for the veto game in case any of us are picked."

"Good idea," Spike nodded, "Hopefully we can wreck these chumps in the competition! Until tomorrow," the burly man waved, making his way to his couch. Shokora had been preparing herself for bed in the bathroom, so she hadn't heard a word. The Wrecking Crew adjourned their miniscule meeting, and they all went to bed, Diddy clambering up to his HOH room, and Dry Bones and Junior heading to their own bedroom, a bed empty with Diddy being HOH.

* * *

In the morning, no one really woke up first. Many awoke, but just sat in their beds. Snuggling in under the covers kept the body nice and warm, and no one wanted to disturb their recumbent positions. However, finally deciding that the day needed some mobility in it, the houseguests rose from their mattresses, sluggishly greeting the day.

"Good morning sunshine," Jojora winked at Flurrie, whose disheveled hair and lack of stage make-up radiated the opposite of sunshine.

"Hush," Flurrie commanded, pouring herself some coffee.

Jojora laughed, sipping on her own cup. Next to them, Di was twirling around, admiring her ponytail.

"Already had a few cups, have we?" Flurrie asked Di.

"Oh no, I don't go in for coffee," Di answered, "My body naturally regulates caffeine levels, it's something us Sprixies are blessed with."

"A blessing indeed," Jojora could barely contain herself. Flurrie gave her a cross look, enjoying the engineer's company.

_Flurrie:__ I do think Jojora is a bit mean to Di, but the three of us have each other's back. I'm glad I've found some allies early into the game though, because judging by my performance in the HOH competition, I don't how much prowess I'll carry in these competitions._

The morning passed without conflict or event, seeing as how Vivian and Koops spent more time in the hot tube. Diddy, Spike, and Junior spent the morning working out in the backyard. Toad slept, that being all he ever really did. Flurrie, Jojora, and Di spent the morning sunbathing, and Plum spent some time with Shokora, getting to know the regal woman better.

"So," Plum broke the ice, "What's the Golden Pyramid like? I've never been there myself."

"Oh, it's a small kingdom," Shokora said, a little shocked Plum was interested in her homeland. "I'll have you know, I could've been princess!"

"What?" Plum gawked, "Why didn't you take it?"

"I've never wanted such responsibility," Shokora answered, "I could easily be a powerful politician, but instead, I'm a political analyst. I work behind the scenes, pulling the strings but never seen."

"I never thought of it like that. But then why didn't they make you a minster?" Plum questioned, thoroughly interested.

"Well," Shokora swallowed, "The Golden Pyramid doesn't work like the Mushroom Kingdom. We don't have ministers, there's the elected parliament, and then the princess. The elected parliament is made of a bunch of boring old sops, so I moved to the Mushroom Kingdom and got into their politics instead. A much better deal if you ask me."

"Wow," Plum responded, "I never knew that."

"Thank you," Shokora said absent-mindedly.

"For what?" Plum was a little confused.

"For being the first person to actually talk to me," Shokora said, showing some emotion. "I know I can be a bit callous, but it's in my nature. It's a survival instinct. I think some like Spike have grown to resent that, but I thank you for branching out."

"No problem," Plum smiled. Shokora simply nodded, not being good with emotion.

_Shokora:__ All my life I've had to fight tooth and claw for my success, so I approached this game with the same mentality. But in the Big Brother house, you must fight with kindness and civility, that is how you win 500,000 coins. _

After the sluggish morning, Diddy was called to the diary room. Everyone knew what it was for though, and when burst forth from the concealed room, they all gathered around.

"It's time to pick players for the veto competition!" Diddy announced, and everyone whooped and cheered, running into the living room and sitting down on the couches. Easing themselves into the uncomfortable, bamboo nomination chairs, Vivian and Koops shared a commiserating look, still upset to be nominated.

"We will now pick players for the veto competition," Diddy began, "But first, will the two nominees please join me up here?"

Obeying him, Vivian and Koops walked up to Diddy, Koops standing on his left and Vivian on his right. Diddy opened up the velvet pouch he carried and dug around in it, removing the first chip.

"Di," Diddy said, and the red fairy jumped into the air, elated to be playing in the game.

"Whee! This is going to be so much fun!" She shouted, much to some people's annoyance.

_Diddy:__ I was indifferent to picking Di, because I don't know where her head is at, but I know if she wins, she's not close enough with Vivian or Koops to use the veto._

It was Vivian's turn to pick next, and she read off the name on the chip she drew.

"Jojora," Vivian revealed, and the blue reporter rose from her seat on the couch, pleased to be participating.

_Vivian:__ Of course I pick Jojora! I know she's responsible for Koops and I being nominated, she just won't own up to it!_

Koops drew last, picking Spike. As the burly man rose, Koops tried to hide his disappointment.

_Koops:__ It's a real shame Vivian and I didn't pick Plum or Toad, because they're our closest friends in the house. I'm sure if they were playing, they would use the veto on one of us._

"I must also pick a host for the veto competition," Diddy explained, "And I pick Madame Flurrie!" He said her title in a fancy voice, and did a mock bow. Flurrie jokingly acted glorified and honored, smiling as everyone else laughed.

"Big Brother will let us know when the competition will begin," Diddy continued, "But until then, good luck!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the competition started, and everyone moved out into the backyard. Players and bystanders alike, everyone gawked at the massive crane that loomed over a small roulette wheel, and the six massive orbs that rested by the crane's side. Donning a hard hat, Flurrie floated over to her hosting podium and withdrew her instruction card.

"Attention houseguests!" Flurrie proclaimed, drawing the attention of the six participants. Sitting down on some steel benches, Dry Bones, Junior, Plum, Shokora, and Toad all watched.

"Prepare to roll for your lives, because in this game, each of you will be vying to outlast the menacing claw of the crane! Climb into your own personal inflated orb, and once the horn sounds, roll around the roulette wheel and try to stay away from the crane. If you are grabbed by the crane, you will be tossed out of your orb and onto the conveyor belt, signaling your elimination. However, getting away won't be easy, because the wheel is one large conveyer belt as well. The last houseguest standing will win the golden power of veto!" Flurrie explained.

The houseguests clapped and cheered for the game as Flurrie finished her summation, "Who is ready to play Blame it on the Crane?"

The six players moved over to their orbs, and they shakily climbed in. Sealing the tops, they found that they could surprisingly breathe in there, and soon rolled about the motionless conveyer belt, getting a feel for moving around in the balls.

Then, the wheel gave a lurch, and the six contestants found themselves moving towards the crane, which also meant their demise.

"Quick!" Diddy cried, "Run!" Everyone tried to follow his lead, running in their inflated orbs to backtrack along the conveyor belt. However, despite their progress, they still moved towards the crane, so everyone tried to hug the walls in an attempt to dissuade the clinging crane. As the metallic arm reached downward, everyone scattered and moved to a wall, and the crane found no prey.

"Awesome!" Di cried, "This game is fun!"

"Do you ever think about something other than fun?" Jojora asked.

"Sometime I think about quantum physics and the theory of relativity," Di answered, and Jojora scowled, angered further by Di's response.

"Whoa!" Spike shouted, "It's coming up again!" Having gone slack after their first combat with the crane, the houseguests all prepared themselves for the second go around. They attempted to try their original strategy, but Di bumped into Jojora.

"Teehee, sorry!" Di giggled.

"Goodness, get out of my way!" Jojora demanded, surging forward.

"Jojora, look out!" Di warned, but the reporter was too mad to see her error. The crane swooped down and snatched up Jojora, the woman struggling to free herself.

"Dang!" Jojora wailed as her orb popped and the crane dropped her onto the conveyor belt, "You messed me up!"

"Me?" Di asked, "No! That was so your fault."

_Jojora:_ _Stay tuned, there might be a murder in the Big Brother house!_

With Jojora out of the game, Vivian, Koops, Diddy, Spike, and Di remained. Staying close together, Vivian and Koops were strategizing as they passed the menacing crane.

"We should split up," Koops directed, "We'll be harder to catch that way."

"Alright," Vivian nodded, "Here we go!" They neared the crane, and the koopa and shadow siren split directions, heading for opposite walls. The crane lowered itself, and instead of chasing after either player, grasped Spike's orb, snagging the construction worker.

"What's the big idea?" Spike asked, but the crane didn't care, for it snapped his orb and sent him packing. Grumbling all the way down the conveyor belt, Spike sulked over to the steel benches and plopped down.

_Spike:__ I was the only other member of the Wrecking Crew playing in that game, so it's all up to Diddy now!_

Diddy dove forward, narrowly avoiding the crane, but the others behind him hadn't passed it yet.

"Hurry!" Diddy exclaimed, and the three rolled forward. Laughing inside of her orb, Di's infinitesimal weight helped her pick up speed, but Vivian and Koops didn't weigh the same as the airy fairy. The crane came down, plucking up Vivian, and the musician cried out.

"Vivian!" Koops shouted, but she was out. The crane popped her bubble and dropped her onto the conveyor belt, and she joined the others on the benches.

"Only three remain," Flurrie commented, "Who will prevail?"

The crane came around again, and Di wasn't really paying attention. Inspecting her nails for dirt, she laughed as the crane picked her up.

"It's like a rollercoaster!" She smiled, and she uncontrollably laughed and she slid down the conveyor belt.

"Oh Di," Plum giggled as the mechanical engineer sat down next to her, "You need to focus more on winning."

"Why?" Di asked, confused, "Doing this is so much more fun!"

_Di:__ Oh my Grambi, Plum, quit being such a Diana Downer! Hehehe, get it? She's downing Diana? I'm so clever!_

It was down to Diddy and Koops, and the koopa narrowed his eyes. He noticed the crane coming up ahead, and he thought back to the HOH competition, where Shokora had ended Spike and Plum by slamming into them. Forming a plot, he rolled forward with great speed, slamming hard into Diddy.

"Hey!" Diddy cried, realizing Koops' plan to late. The monkey rolled right into the optimal range of the crane, and before he could clamber away, the mechanism snatched him up. Flailing out onto the conveyor belt, the simian roared with rage as Koops proved victorious, the conveyor belts halting and the koopa exiting his orb.

"Congratulations Koops!" Flurrie cried, "You have won the golden power of veto!"

"I…I did…," Koops smiled, "I won a competition!"

_Koops:__ I…I won something…_

"Here you are dearie," said Flurrie, looping the golden symbol around Koops' neck. The koopa looked at it with pride, amazed at his abilities. Flurrie floated back inside, leading everyone in, and the crane was left behind in the backyard.

_Diddy:__ I can't believe this! Of course Koops won the power of veto! Now I need to come up with a replacement nominee and get even more blood on my hands!_

Elated over his victory, Koops and Vivian danced around inside of their tiny yet elegant room, scaring the koi into submission. The beautiful fish swam to the bottom of their tiny pool, retreating towards the dazzling bamboo plant.

"I can't believe you did it!" Vivian cheered, "I'm so proud of you!"

"You're…proud?" Koops asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The shy koopa had yet to come entirely out of his shell, no pun intended. Furthermore, finding Vivian rather attractive, the letter sorter couldn't stop thinking about their clandestine kiss, which wasn't so clandestine at all.

"I can't believe we're in this mess," Koops sighed, "How…how did Diddy manage to find out?"

"Jojora," Vivian said hotly, "That little snitch was sunbathing in the backyard when you and I were in the hot tub. It could've only been her."

"You think?" Koops asked, genuinely wondering if it had truly been Jojora.

"Oh I know!" Vivian cried out, "In fact, I think I'll go talk to her about it!"

"Vivian!" Koops implored, but the musician paid him no heed. Gliding out of the room, she swept into the living room and found Jojora sitting on the couch with Flurrie and Di, munching on some popcorn.

"Hey Vivian dear," Flurrie waved cheerfully, "How nice of you to join us!"

"Hi Flurrie…I know it'd be nice to chat and everything, but could you and Di give Jojora and I a moment please?" Vivian pleaded, and Flurrie seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh," Flurrie pursed her lips, exchanging a furtive glance with Jojora, "I guess that's alright. Play nice." Getting up, Flurrie beckoned Di to follow her, and the spaced out girl trotted behind. Still standing, Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you snitch on Koops and I?" Vivian demanded.

"Snitch?" Jojora laughed, "Honey, I didn't snitch on you! What is this, kindergarten?"

"Might as well be," Vivian huffed, "With catty girls like you walking around."

"Catty?" Jojora repeated Vivian's speech yet again, "Hello pot, meet kettle."

"Oh give me a break!" Vivian cried, "I know you were the only person who saw me and Koops kiss, you are the only person who could've informed Diddy! What did Koops and I do wrong? Huh?"

"Temper, temper," Jojora clucked her tongue, "You ought to simmer down Viv, you are on the block after all. At least your boyfriend was able to save himself, but the same can't be said for you."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Vivian responded, completely enraged. Overhearing, Koops was a bit struck. What did she say? He wasn't her boyfriend. Well, he guessed it was true…but she didn't have to be so vehement about it. Sulking, Koops flung himself down on his bed, trying to tune out the caterwauls of Vivian and Jojora.

"Oh really?" Jojora leveled her gaze, "Then why were you all over him in the hot tub?"

"So you did tell Diddy!" Vivian declared, "I knew it was you!"

"Hello?" Jojora crossed her arms, "A showmance can quickly evolve into a power duo! Did you watch last season?"

"Perfect," Vivian sound dejected, "I come into this show looking for someone to spend time with and this is what I get it."

Not hearing a word more from Jojora, Vivian glided out of the room. Jojora scoffed, turning on her heels and joining Flurrie and Di in their bedroom. The two women left a cloud of awkwardness in their wake, and several of the houseguests could feel the prickly tension throughout the house.

* * *

Upstairs in Diddy's HOH room, the four members of the Wrecking Crew debated how the veto ceremony would play out.

"Well, Koops is going to use the veto on himself," Spike pointed out, "So we need to come up with a replacement nominee."

"There's no way Koops would save Vivian right?" Junior asked.

"No," Dry Bones shook his head, "They're only flirting. Koops wouldn't throw 500,000 coins away for a crush, no one would."

"I guess you're right," Junior accepted his answer.

"Well, who else is close to Koops and Vivian, if we can pinpoint their allies, we won't have as much blood on our hands," Diddy advised.

"Your hands," Spike shot back, "Our hands aren't even out in the open, remember, no one can know about this alliance!"

"I know," Diddy responded, "I was just saying it like that."

"Back to the real problem," Dry Bones turned back to the focus of the discussion, "Who is close to Koops and Vivian?"

"Plum," Junior replied, "And Toad as well. All four of them room together, and Plum and Vivian are always chatting. Besides that, Toad and Vivian met first, and they've been friends since."

"Alright, well," Diddy scratched his neck, "Between Toad and Plum, who should go up?"

"It should be Plum," Spike gave his input, "Toad is a young guy, and we can easily influence him and control his vote. Plum on the other hand…well, she might not be as persuaded to join us."

"That's correct," Dry Bones agreed, nodding his skeletal head, "I think if we put up Plum, then we can keep Toad in our back pocket in case we need him."

"Then it's decided," Junior spoke, "When Koops steps down, Plum shall step up."

* * *

In the vanity room, which really just composed of a wrap-around couch, a large mirror with two sinks, and a large shower, Shokora was preening herself, fluffing up her hair and applying some eyeliner. Singing to herself in Korean, the political analyst was displaying some of her hidden talents without thinking about it.

"My oh my," Flurrie spoke up, coming down the hall, "What is that beautiful sound?"

"My apologies," Shokora nodded, "I must've been singing."

"That was you?" Flurrie sounded shocked, "What language was that?"

"Korean," Shokora answered brusquely.

"I've never been to Korea," Flurrie pointed out, "Shanghai is the closest I've been. I went there during my theatre days, to dazzle a crowd of young spectators in my smashing hit, 'The Eternal Diva'"

"That's a Professor Layton movie," Di pointed out, floating into the room.

"Who is this Professor Layton?" Flurrie demanded, "What a fraud!" Storming out of the room, Flurrie went to go bore Jojora with a rant about who she would hunt down this Layton man upon exiting the house. Giggling, Di flew after her, leaving Shokora to herself once more.

The political analyst shook her head, and started singing once more.

* * *

Coming into the tiny room, Vivian noticed Koops lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Koops?" Vivian asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing, just a bit…bummed," Koops replied.

"I know, but we'll get through this," Vivian reassured, a bit oblivious.

"It's not about that," Koops shook his head, "It's about what you said to Jojora. I know we're nothing official, but it kind of…hurt…when you told her I wasn't your boyfriend."

"Oh…," Vivian pursed her lips, "I'm so sorry Koops. I really like you, I do, but…I think this relationship has done us a lot of harm."

"So?" Koops questioned, "Just because it hurts your chances at 500,000 coins, you're going to break things off with me?"

"Break things off with you?" Vivian asked quietly, "Koops, all we did was kiss. I appreciate how you saved me from Shokora, and how smart you are…but…I just."

"You just what, Vivian?" A pent up rage plumed from Koops, "You just like toying with my emotions?"

"Koops, it's not like that!" Vivian blurted out.

"We'll we got ourselves into this mess," Koops huffed, rising from bed, "And I'm going to get myself out! Hopefully, you'll find a way too."

Leaving Vivian dumbstruck, the koopa made his way to the living room to conduct the night's veto ceremony, and Vivian realized between Koops and Jojora, she was really screwing things up.

* * *

_Koops:__ As veto holder, I have the power to nominate one of Diddy's nominations. Since I am one of those nominations, I'm going to use the veto on myself. The real mystery is, who will Diddy name as a replacement nominee?_

Leaning into the backyard, Koops called out for everyone.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the veto meeting," he said, and the other eleven houseguests filtered inside. They all gathered in the living room. Diddy sat in his special ottoman, while Vivian and Koops sat in the stiff bamboo chairs. Everyone else crammed in on the couches, Di sandwiched in between Flurrie and Jojora.

"This is the veto meeting," Koops began, "As holder of the power of veto, I have the power to veto one of Diddy's nominations. Before I make my decision however, I am going to give Vivian a moment to state why I should use the veto on her."

"Well," Vivian said, looking up at Koops, "I think you earned your veto fair and square. I like you a lot Koops, but you should make your own path in this game, so don't feel obligated to use the veto on me."

"Thanks Vivian," Koops smiled, "But, I have decided to use the veto on myself."

No one was shocked, but Di did let out a fake gasp, laughing to herself.

"Diddy, since I have just vetoed one of your nominations, you must now name a replacement nominee," Koops stated.

Diddy rose, standing in front of the whole house.

"Well," Diddy began, "This is a tough decision, because I'm close with everyone, but I must nominate someone else now. And that person is…Plum."

Plum snapped her head back, completely caught off guard. Vivian grinded her teeth, loathing Diddy more than she already did. Toad nervously looked back and forth between Plum and Koops as the two houseguests traded spaces. Easing herself down in the nomination chair, Plum flipped her hair back and smiled, staying strong.

"With that," Koops said, taking off the veto and stuffing it in the wooden box it stayed in, "This veto meeting is adjourned."

_Diddy:__ Dang, being HOH is tough! I felt so bad when I saw how shocked Plum was, but I have a job to do!_

_Plum:__ I know Diddy was just following through with his duties. It's really not shocking when you think about it because I'm friends with Vivian, and sadly, she seems to be the target._

_Vivian:__ I hate how everyone is targeting me and those associated with me! I made myself a target by kissing Koops? Are you kidding me?_

_Koops:__ I hate to say it, but I think Vivian will leave the house on Thursday. She's butt heads with Jojora, and everyone likes Plum, so there's no reason for her to go. I…I just wish things had gone smoother between Vivian and I…it could've been so much more._

* * *

**Tomorrow night, the first eviction of the summer will occur! Will Vivian or Plum walk out of the front door on eviction night? Plus, who will be the new HOH? How will Vivian's outburst affect her standing? Will the Wrecking Crew be able to keep things under wraps? Will Professor Layton be safe once the season is over? Find out next time on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

** Thanks so much for all the support everyone! Let's keep on chugging towards that two hundredth review! Please, just take a quick moment to drop a review, each one puts a smile on my face! Tune in next time!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	3. Dungeon Duos

**A/N: I love all the support and reviews I'm getting, but I've made a decision on the shot-outs! I'm not going to give shout-outs on eviction episodes, because they're only 24 hours from the last chapter. That way, I can give everyone who reviews the chapter a shout-out the next time so I don't miss anyone who happens to review a bit late. For instance, Soliddude, one of my loyal reviewers, hasn't reviewed yet as I'm writing this, but I know he will, so that's why I decided to give everyone and equal opportunity to review and receive a proper shout-out!**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

_As the twelve brand new houseguests settled into the house, friendships and began to form, and rivalries began to grow._

_"I'm glad you're here," Vivian stated, "Despite all of the crap outside we have to deal with, I'm happy that I have someone like you to confide in."_

_"Thanks Viv," Plum said warmly, "That means a lot. Now why don't we go find something to eat? I heard Dry Bones talking about whipping up some mushroom pizza."_

_Flurrie:__ I do think Jojora is a bit mean to Di, but the three of us have each other's back. I'm glad I've found some allies early into the game though, because judging by my performance in the HOH competition, I don't how much prowess I'll carry in these competitions._

_ "Thank you," Shokora said absent-mindedly._

_ "For what?" Plum was a little confused._

_ "For being the first person to actually talk to me," Shokora said, showing some emotion. "I know I can be a bit callous, but it's in my nature. It's a survival instinct. I think some like Spike have grown to resent that, but I thank you for branching out."_

_Jojora:_ _Stay tuned, there might be a murder in the Big Brother house!_

_ Going into the first veto competition of the summer, Koops knew he had to pull out a win to secure his safety in the Big Brother house. Clenching the win, Koops and Vivian celebrated his success._

_ "I can't believe you did it!" Vivian cheered, "I'm so proud of you!"_

_ "You're…proud?" Koops asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The shy koopa had yet to come entirely out of his shell, no pun intended. Furthermore, finding Vivian rather attractive, the letter sorter couldn't stop thinking about their clandestine kiss, which wasn't so clandestine at all._

_ But when Vivian exploded on Jojora, Koops learned how she really felt, and the first showmance of the summer crumbled into pieces._

_ "It's not about that," Koops shook his head, "It's about what you said to Jojora. I know we're nothing official, but it kind of…hurt…when you told her I wasn't your boyfriend."_

_ "Oh…," Vivian pursed her lips, "I'm so sorry Koops. I really like you, I do, but…I think this relationship has done us a lot of harm."_

_ "So?" Koops questioned, "Just because it hurts your chances at 500,000 coins, you're going to break things off with me?"_

_ "Break things off with you?" Vivian asked quietly, "Koops, all we did was kiss. I appreciate how you saved me from Shokora, and how smart you are…but…I just."_

_ "You just what, Vivian?" A pent up rage plumed from Koops, "You just like toying with my emotions?"_

_ "Koops, it's not like that!" Vivian blurted out._

_ Using the veto on himself, Koops rescued himself from the block. And in his stead, the Wrecking Crew decided to nominate Vivian's closest friend, putting Plum up on the block._

_ "Well," Diddy began, "This is a tough decision, because I'm close with everyone, but I must nominate someone else now. And that person is…Plum."_

_ Tonight, who will be evicted? Vivian or Plum? And after that, who will be crowned as the new HOH when the power is back up for grabs? Find out all of this and more tonight on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Vivian Umbrae

Age: 21

Occupation: Musician

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 26

Occupation: Property Appraiser

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode 3: Dungeons Duos

(FLASHBACK:) _"Well," Diddy began, "This is a tough decision, because I'm close with everyone, but I must nominate someone else now. And that person is…Plum."_

_ Plum snapped her head back, completely caught off guard. Vivian grinded her teeth, loathing Diddy more than she already did. Toad nervously looked back and forth between Plum and Koops as the two houseguests traded spaces. Easing herself down in the nomination chair, Plum flipped her hair back and smiled, staying strong._

_ "With that," Koops said, taking off the veto and stuffing it in the wooden box it stayed in, "This veto meeting is adjourned."_

The cameras focused back in on the houseguests, and as soon as Koops concluded the veto meeting, Vivian rose, dusted herself off, and flew into her room. Running to console the shadow siren, Plum sprang from the bamboo chair she had been seated in and tore into the tiny yet elegant room.

"Well," Jojora sighed, "That was a bit awkward."

"Pipe down," Flurrie commanded, "We needn't say a word, what's done is done."

"I suppose so," Koops swallowed, hanging his head and moving into the backyard to lay down on the couches on the patio. The women stuffed themselves in their room, the women being Flurrie, Jojora, and Di. Remaining in the living room, which served as her bedroom, Shokora said to Spike.

"Which one of us gets the bed when one of them is evicted?"

"Show some class!" Dry Bones hissed, showing some disapproval for the first time since he had been in the house, "There's no need to talk about something like that right now."

Dry Bones turned around to go to the kitchen, but Shokora mouthed to Spike.

"I want it."

"Fine, fine," the burly man waved his arms in annoyance. The woman in the kimono smiled, stuffing her hands inside her sleeves and leaning back into the couch with a warm expression on her face.

In their bedroom, Vivian and Plum were swapping the box of tissues back and forth, weeping into the soft paper.

"This sucks," Vivian complained, "And it's not even like I have a chance of staying. Not that I want you to go either."

"I know," Plum sniffled, "You're my best friend in the house, and like, why does this have to happen so soon?"

"If only I hadn't moved so fast with Koops," Vivian grumbled, "But I don't give a damn what that immature koopa thinks! No wonder his girlfriend broke up with him!"

"Vivian," Plum scolded between tears, "Don't belittle Koops. He did nothing wrong."

"Are you saying I did something wrong?" Vivian asked in shock.

"Stop," Plum decreed, startling Vivian a bit, "You may bicker with Koops, but I won't have us tear one another apart. I'm not campaigning against you."

"I won't either," Vivian determined, "Let's just let the chips fall where they may."

Hugging, the women cried into one another's shoulders, throwing themselves a pity party in light of the circumstances. With eviction night looming over their heads, they knew they would have to let the house decide, because neither one would bad mouth their only true friend.

* * *

Upstairs, Diddy relaxed on his king sized bed while Dry Bones and Junior both munched on some barbeque chips.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Diddy joked to Junior, running a finger through his disheveled hair.

"Dude, I like food," Junior responded, throwing a handful of chips down his throat. Munching on them loudly, the son of Bowser kicked his feet up on the table and placed his hands behind his head.

"So?" Junior asked his two friends, "Vivian or Plum?"

"I think we all know the answer," Dry Bones cackled.

"Vivian," they all said at once, laughing to themselves.

"She sure messed up," Diddy pointed out, "Getting into a showmance, arguing with Jojora, and then denouncing Koops. She might go down in history as the worst player ever!"

"Ha!" Junior cried, "I can't wait to see her face!"

"Now let's not be too harsh," Dry Bones reminded them, "Vivian's a person too, let's show her some respect."

_Dry Bones:__ I'm very fortunate to be a part of the Wrecking Crew, but at the same time, the younger guys are getting a bit mighty. Spike keeps a cool head, but I'm worried about Diddy and Junior with their social games._

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Toad asked Koops, sitting with him in the backyard.

"I've got to win Head of Household," Koops murmured, "Not just to protect myself, but to protect you and Plum as well."

"You think the house is gunning for us?" Toad questioned.

"Definitely," Koops sighed, "After Vivian leaves, everyone will turn to me. I think if I don't win, I'll get evicted next week."

"Well then," Toad cracked a smile, "Let's give them a show."

* * *

"A showmance has been brewing in the Big Brother house, but after the deafening thunder of Jojora's plan, Vivian and Koops are on the outs, and so is their romance. Tonight, the first eviction of the season will occur, and a new Head of Household will be crowned, welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!" Chen T. roared, dazzling the crowd with her beauty. The outside audience cheered and whistled for her, clamoring with excitement.

"Welcome to Big Brother, I'm your host Chen T., and the live voting is soon to occur. We've seen how the houseguests reacted to the veto meeting, but let's check in with them now to see how they're feeling," Chen T. directed, and the JumboTron zoomed in one the houseguests in the living room.

"Hello houseguests," Chen T. smiled, her face appearing on the monitor.

A chorus of helloes and how do you does rang from the houseguests, all of them still ecstatic and fresh about being in the house.

"Now, before we get to the first eviction of the season, let's talk about a few things," said Chen T., "Vivian, you've had a rough week. Tell me what's it like being on the block?"

"It's so awful!" Vivian pouted, trying to garner more sympathy, "I absolutely hate it! However, I love Plum and couldn't stand to see her go either."

"Well," Chen T. replied, "Plum, how did it feel when Diddy named you as the replacement nominee?"

"At first," the golfer answered, "I was totally shocked. But then I was like, that makes sense because I'm close with Vivian."

"So does mean Vivian is the target?" Chen T. prodded.

A deadly air of quiet settled over the living room, and Plum carefully chose her response, "I think it means Diddy was trying to make things harder for whoever remained on the block."

"Very well," Chen T. nodded, not getting the juicy answer she wanted, "Shokora, what's it been like sleeping on the couches?"

"Well, it would be much more tolerable if I did not have to share them with Spike," Shokora answered, earning laughs from the audience and annoyed grumbles from Spike, "But I find them acceptable. However, Spike and I have discussed that I will be moving into the empty bed after tonight."

"How nice of you Spike," Chen T. commended the construction worker.

"Very chivalrous indeed," Shokora noted, "But not enough."

"I heard that!" Spike shouted, peeved with Shokora's attitude.

"Alright houseguests," Chen T. spoke, "Just a reminder, before we begin, both of the nominees have a chance to say why they should remain in the house. Vivian, you're up first."

Vivian rose from her seat, adjusting her hat.

"Well, I just want to say hello to my sisters, I love you so much! I hope everyone is doing well back home! Plus, to my fellow houseguests here, I've had a tough week, and I really want to get more out of this game. I've been fighting all week to stay here, and think I was judged on a very biased standpoint. Hopefully all of you can see that and help me out here, thanks!" Vivian addressed the whole house, and as she sat back down, Plum rose.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say hey to everyone at the club, the golfing club that is! To my family and friends, I say thank you so much for always supporting me! To the house, I hope all of you realize that I didn't get a chance to fight in the veto for my safety, and that I really want to stay here for a bit longer, so don't count me out yet!" Plum stated, sitting back down in the uncomfortable bamboo chair.

"The live voting is about to begin," Chen T. explained, "Diddy, as the current Head of Household, you will not be allowed to vote, neither may the two nominees. One by one, each of you will enter the diary room and cast your vote to evict. Koops, you're up first."

As Koops made his way to the diary room, Chen T. gave her thoughts.

"Koops has had a rocky week, first being romantically involved with Vivian and then getting his feelings hurt when she denounced her love for him in front of the entire house. Will he still stay loyal to Vivian, or will he vote out his crush?" Chen T. proposed.

"Hi there Koops," Chen T. smiled as the young koopa sat down in the diary room.

"Um…hi…Chen T.," Koops said sheepishly.

"Please cast your vote to evict," she requested.

"I sadly vote to evict Vivian," Koops answered, "I might as well forge forward and forget about it."

Glumly making his way back to the living room, Koops passed Toad in the hallway, and the young college student entered the diary room.

"Toad has been lying low, but is an ally of Koops. Will he follow suit and vote out Vivian, or stay loyal to his first friend?" Chen T. asked.

"Hi Toad," Chen T. bid him good evening.

"Hi there Chen T.," Toad beamed.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chen T. said.

"I vote to evict Vivian," Toad said dolefully, rising and exiting the diary room.

"Flurrie has been spending most of her time with Di and Jojora, but seems to be conscious of her gameplay. What decision will she make tonight?" Chen T. wondered.

"Hello Flurrie," Chen T. spoke.

"Hi there dear," Flurrie blew her a kiss.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. asked.

"Oh, I regretfully cast my vote for Vivian," Flurrie said with a half-smile, and she rose from the diary room to head back to the living room.

"Jojora is a close ally of Flurrie and Di, despite all of their differences," Chen T. explained, "Will she follow Flurrie in voting for Vivian?"

"Hello Jojora," Chen T. bid the reporter hello.

"Hey there Chen T.!" Jojora waved.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chen T. stated.

"I am glad to vote to evict Vivian," Jojora said, waving to the camera and whisking out of the diary room.

Jojora left the diary room and passed by Di in the hall, the two women blew each other kisses, laughing a bit. Entering the diary room, Di plopped down on the sofa.

"Like, this is so awesome Chen T., I still can't believe I'm here," Di said with a giggle.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Chen T. flashed her ivory teeth, "Now, who do you vote to evict?"

"I vote to evict Vivian, duh, she's such a drag!" Di scolded, floating out of the room and back into the living room.

"It's official," Chen T. spoke with grave solemnity, "With five votes to evict, Vivian, Vivian will leave the house tonight. Let's see how the rest of the votes fall."

"Spike is the leader of the Wrecking Crew," Chen T. said, "And they've been planning to oust Vivian. He should be voting for her."

"Hello Spike," Chen T. greeted.

"Hi Chen T.," Spike gruffly greeted back.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chen T. requested.

"I'm voting for Vivian," Spike answered, getting up to leave. He passed by Junior in the hall, pounding knuckles with the student.

"Junior is a member of the Wrecking Crew," Chen T. said, "So he should follow suit and vote for Vivian."

"Hi Junior," Chen T. smiled.

"Hey there Chen T.," Junior replied with his own toothy grin.

"Please cast your vote to evict," said Chen T.

"I vote to evict Vivian," Junior answered, departing the room. He and Dry Bones pretended to swing back and forth like a wrecking ball in the hallway, making a crashing sound and then laughing. Dry Bones slipped into the diary room to cast his vote.

"Hello Dry Bones," Chen T. waved hello.

"Good evening Chen T.," Dry Bones said a bit too formally.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. asked.

"I vote to evict Vivian," Dry Bones nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Thank you very much Dry Bones," Chen T. thanked him, and he left the room. Wearing an orange kimono with white trim, Shokora was the last one to enter the diary room, and as she sat down her graceful updo didn't even budge.

"How are you Cindy," Shokora smiled.

"What did you say?" Chen T. seemed a bit baffled, "How do you my birth name? I've worked so hard to hide it!"

"I have my ways," Shokora smiled even wider, "Now, I believe you were about to ask me for my vote? No?"

"Just…just cast your vote," Chen T. seemed a bit despondent.

"I'll vote for Vivian," Shokora said with little concern, "Good bye."

Leaving the host a bit shocked, Shokora entered the living room, signaling the end of the live voting. Coming back onto the screen, Chen T. had found her composure once more, and prepared to deliver the harrowing news.

"Houseguests! The votes are in! Just a reminder, when I say the name of the evicted houseguest, they will have but a few moments to gather their belongings, say their goodbyes, and exit the Big Brother house," Chen T. explained.

Sitting in their respective chairs, Plum and Vivian held hands. They both looked concerned, not knowing who the house had chosen to evict.

"By a vote of 9-0," Chen T. revealed, stunning both women. The vote was unanimous, which kind of stung.

"It's official Vivian," Chen T. said gravely, "You have been evicted from the Big Brother house."

The monitor clicked off, and Chen T. vanished. Rising from her seat, Vivian smoothed down her sides and said,

"Well guys, this didn't go the way I wanted, but whatever, I'll see you all at the finale!"

On the way out the door, she hugged Plum tightly, then turned to Koops.

"Good luck," she whispered, kissing his cheek, ending where they had begun, "You're going to need it."

Waving to the rest of the house, she cried, "Don't forget about me! And kick ass in the HOH competition! Bye for now everyone!" The musician heaved open the large front door, and made her way out onto the stage. Looking ahead of her, the houseguests got a few glimpses of the stage, but then the door slammed shut and it was over. Vivian had been evicted.

The crowd was a bit quiet, but still, some people did cheer for Vivian. Her hot head had gotten her evicted, and now she was outside of the house. Dropping her back and joining Chen T. on the plush red sofa that served as the interview station, Vivian hung her head a little bit.

"From day one you were labeled as a target," Chen T. said to her, "What made you so formidable?"

"I wasn't formidable!" Vivian cried, "I didn't do anything! I kissed a dumb koopa and now I'm out here!"

The crowd laughed heartily, finding her remark funny.

"So," Chen T. leveled her eyes, "You think Koops is to blame?"

"I do," Vivian nodded, "I truly did want to take things further with him, but I realized he's not very mature. I found his brain and his bravery very attractive, and I think he got a bit too comfortable with me too fast. However, I got punished for it and not him."

"Do you find that unfair?" Chen T. probed.

"Who wouldn't find it unfair?" Vivian retorted lightly, "Koops should be out here, not me, I mean, I know I blew up on Jojora, but still."

"Well Vivian, in the event you were evicted tonight, the houseguests have left you some goodbye messages. Let's take a look.

"Oh…goodness," Vivian sighed, and the JumboTron changed to show various houseguests in the diary room saying goodbye to Vivian.

**Koops:** Vivian, I was so lucky to meet you, until you and I were nominated. You turned into some monster, you attacked Jojora and me, and then just said you didn't love me! I mean…I think you're harsh…that's all.

Vivian raised her eyebrows at Koops' claims, disagreeing that she was a monster.

**Jojora: **Well Vivian, you were right! I saw you and Koops kiss and then took the helm on your eviction. Sorry girl, but someone had to go first, and I'm not really sorry it was you!

**Plum: ** Vivian, I am like so sad right now! I had such a wonderful first week with you in the house, and I can't believe we both had to duke it out in the end. If you're watching this, that means I'm still in the house, and even though that makes me happy, I wish you were still here.

The messages panned out, and Chen T. asked another question.

"Koops called you a monster just now, what do you think about that?"

"I think he's a kid!" Vivian admitted, "I think he couldn't handle knowing our relationship endangered his game, and he handle what little he could with the clarity of a child. I think he won't last for long."

"Well Vivian, although your time was short, we certainly won't forget you, see you at the finale!" Chen T. said grandly, and shouldering her bag and shaking hands with Chen T., Vivian glided off of the stage and out of the Big Brother studio.

"When we come back," Chen T. flashed her dazzling white teeth, "The power is back up for grabs. We'll begin the Head of Household competition when we return! Stay with us!"

* * *

"Welcome back," Chen T. smiled, "Before we left, Vivian was the first houseguest of the season to be evicted, but now, the power is back up for grabs. Let's head to the backyard and check in with our houseguests!"

"Hello houseguests!" Chen T. bellowed, her voice floating through the backyard. The backyard had drastically changed, with six rows of giant stone walls separating six teams of two. In each slot, the houseguests were bowed down in front of a starting line, but the cameras panned across the whole course. Three walls blocked the road, then two chasms that could only be crossed on a tiny platform, then three floors of warp pipes, followed by a large deflated balloon with two pumps next to it. This game looked intense, and Chen T. began to explain.

"The game is simple," she said with a hint of laughter, "Be the first team to cross the finish line. In each row, the team will have to work together. Team members will alternate using switches and overcoming obstacles, having to lower the walls, cross the chasms, and then teaming up to find the correct warp pipes that will take you to the next level. At the end, the first team to completely inflate their Big Brother balloon will win, and decide amongst themselves who out of their duo will be the new HOH! Does everyone understand?"

Comprehending the lengthy directions, the houseguests nodded.

"Good, who is ready to play Dungeons Duos?" Chen T. asked, and everyone whooped and cheered, pumped to play the game.

"On your mark!" Chen T. cried, "Get set!" Go!"

The six duos burst forth. From left to right, the teams were paired like so. Flurrie and Di on the far left, Jojora and Spike next, then Junior and Dry Bones, Koops and Toad, and finally Plum and Shokora. They raced forward to lower their walls, trying to get the end first.

"Go!" Flurrie commanded, and her sprightly companion lunged for the wheel. Turning it over and over, she was making no progress.

"What's the matter!" Flurrie cried, desperate to win.

"It won't turn!" Di screeched, completely bamboozled.

"Try turning it the other way darling," Flurrie instructed, rolling her eyes. Di, the turned the wheel to the left, and the wall began to lower.

"Sorry!" Di squealed, turning the wheel until the wall lowered and Flurrie was able to progress.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Jojora sighed, "Use those arms!"

"Now listen here," Spike scolded, "I'm giving all I got!" The construction worker lowered their second wall, and the reporter surged ahead. Reaching the final wheel, she started to turn it furiously and Spike was able to reach the chasm, both of them staring down into the pit.

"Looks like there's some foam down there," Spike muttered.

"Well, your turn the wheel first," Jojora gulped, "I'm going over."

* * *

"Jump now!" Junior cried, and Dry Bones leapt for the platform. However, in his panic, Junior turned the wheel too hard and Dry Bones had nowhere to land, plummeting into the foam pit below.

"Junior!" Dry Bones cried, meeting his demise by Junior's hand yet again.

"Quick! Climb back up!" Junior instructed, and Dry Bones struggled to reach the ladder and revive himself in the competition.

* * *

"Alright, I'm over!" Koops signaled, "Now I'll send it back!" Koops turned the wheel furiously. The high walls prevented him from seeing the other houseguests, but he was praying they were in first. The platform reached Toad and the letter sorter stopped turning.

"I'm steady!" Toad shouted, and Koops began turning once more. When Toad reached the other side, he hopped off and the two allies made for the second chasm.

* * *

"Hurry up Shokora!" Plum yelled, "We've got to win!"

"I know!" Shokora sounded passionate for once, "I'm turning as hard as I can!" Shokora finally managed to break down their third wall, and the two women dashed for their first chasm.

"Rest your arms," Plum offered, "I'll turn for the first platform. Go ahead and jump!" Shokora flew for the platform, but she tripped over her embroidered kimono and crashed into the foam pit below.

"Plum! Avenge me!" Shokora cried. Plum knew what she meant and turned the platform halfway. Launching herself onto it. She managed to jump by herself. The distance wasn't too far, and she grappled for a hold on the landing. By the time Plum had leaped her way across, Shokora was back up and ready for the platform to swing around.

* * *

"Di dearie," Flurrie tried to sound optimistic, "Come on, we're almost there!" The former actress coaxed the nervous fairy over onto the platform, and Flurrie turned the wheel with all of her might. The weighty woman carried some strength in her arms for being her age, and Di was soon on the other side.

"Send it back now!" Flurrie commanded, and Di knew which way to turn the wheel this time, sending it over to Flurrie.

* * *

"If you keep on moving so slow, there's no way we'll win!" Jojora complained.

"You're about as bad as Shokora," Spike roared, pumping the wheel with his eyebrows furrowed. Jojora reached the other side, which meant they were done with the chasms and onto the warp pipes, but she still had to get Spike across.

"Shokora was right when she called you a lummox," Jojora heaved the wheel, "Let's get going!"

* * *

"It's not this one either!" Junior bellowed as he rocketed out of warp pipe, still on the first floor.

"Dang, we're falling behind!" Dry Bones wailed. The duo had made astounding ground after the skeletal koopa's fall, but now they couldn't find the correct warp pipe to advance to the next floor.

"Just keep trying!" Junior encouraged, and he dove into the next pipe. When he didn't come up, Dry Bones grew a bit concerned.

"Junior?" The chef asked.

"I'm up here!" Junior declared, "Come on, let's go!" Dry Bones nodded fiercely and jumped into the pipe Junior had disappeared into, joining him on the second level.

* * *

"I think Junior just reached this level," Koops panicked, trying to find the right warp pipe on the second floor.

"Don't worry," Toad reassured his partner, "I'm sure we'll be fine!"

"I sure hope so," Koops gulped, desperately needing to win this Head of Household.

* * *

In Plum and Shokora's corner, things were going well, less than spectacular. Shokora had missed yet again on the second chasm, and now they were behind the others, well, about the same as Flurrie and Di. Struggling to maintain her balance on the platform, the political analyst finally managed to join Plum on the other side.

"Alright," Shokora said with winded breath, "Let's keep moving."

"That's the spirit!" Plum declared.

"Just be quiet and keep running," Shokora demanded, sprinting ahead and pushing her fatigue behind her.

* * *

"Flurrie!" Di cried from the second floor of warp pipes, "Up here!"

"Excellent!" Flurrie clapped, diving into the warp pipe Di had flown into. The two women were now on the second floor, neck and neck with a few other teams. They manically began to search for the next pipe, hoping they would find it in time.

* * *

"Come on!" Spike was hustling up Jojora this time, "I used the third pipe in the front row!"

"Alright," Jojora huffed, following his order. She joined him on the third floor, just one pipe away from reaching the balloon.

"We're almost there," Spike put some motivation in his words, "We've got this!"

* * *

"I'm going to flambé you!" Dry Bones shouted, "I said third pipe in the second row, not second pipe in the third row! Now come on and get up here!"

Junior hadn't listened close enough, costing them some time. Hopping into the correct pipe this time, Junior joined his companion up top, and they got to work searching for the final pipe that would lead them to the balloons.

* * *

"Ah! I found it!" Toad shouted as he emerged onto the third floor, "We're almost there! Quick, let's move!"

Koops dove in after him, arriving on the third floor. Hopping into the closest pipe, Koops was nearly out breath. Suddenly, he found himself launching out of the pipe and standing next a large deflated balloon.

"Oh my Grambi!" Koops cried, "Toad, it's that one right there!" He pointed, "Go go go!"

* * *

"I'm so tired," Shokora complained, but Plum wouldn't have it.

"You've got to work for five hundred thousand coins!" Plum shouted.

"How much do I have to work for you to shut up?" Shokora asked with an edge.

"What did you say?" Plum didn't hear her.

"Nothing," Shokora grumbled, both women still struggling to locate their first warp pipe.

* * *

Reaching the balloon, Flurrie and Di had made a considerable comeback. Both women got to work pumping the air pump, but they hadn't been the first ones to reach the balloon. They were neck and neck with two other duos, those being Junior and Dry bones along with Koops and Toad. All three duos were giving it all they had, but one team managed to inflate the balloon.

"Congratulations Koops and Toad!" Chen T. boomed, "You have won the competition!"

The other five duos groaned, but Koops and Toad danced around their massive orange balloon, which blazoned the logo of Big Brother: Chai Kingdom. The two friends high-fived, but were interrupted by Chen T.

"Take a moment to decide which one of you will be the new Head of Household," Chen T. exclaimed.

"It should be you," Toad offered, "You had to fight hard last week, so you should rest this week."

"Alright," Koops replied, "And I've got your back. Don't worry."

"It's going to be me!" Koops shouted into the air, assuming that was how he conversed with Chen T.

"Then congratulations to you Koops, for you are the new Head of Household!"

Pumping his fist into the air, the shy koopa was elated. He had just fought his way off the block last week, and this week he would be living large. And as the cameras panned out and the competition cleared away, Koops knew exactly who his target would be.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than others, but the eviction episodes are still going to be the shortest. There's not much that goes on, despite the eviction and the competitions, but the live eviction really makes interactions between the characters limited. However, this chapter is still twice as long as any from last season, so that's a plus.**

** So Vivian has been evicted, and let me tell you, my whole plans are ruined. You sit down, you plan out a good game show, and then everything gets blown to bits when you start writing. Vivian was going to make third place, third place let me tell you! But then, I realized how impractical it would be, given her blow up, and the fact no one had a reason to evict Plum. So, Vivian's out, and I really like Vivian, but it had to be done!**

** Next time, Koops will nominate two houseguests for eviction! Expect a ton of interactions and wonderful communications between everyone, and there will be shout-outs next time as well! Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone, this season is twice as awesome as last season was, and I can't believe how much attention it's getting. Until next time, stay with us!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	4. The Power Shifts

**A/N: Oh my Grambi, it's been 3 chapters and we're at 28 reviews! Wow! Might I say I'm completely amazed! Thank you guys so much, so so so much! The second season of Big Brother is going swimmingly thus far, and I can't wait to get to this chapter. But before we begin, it's time for shout-outs for all my faithful reviewers!**

**Firedragon24k: Hehehehehe, I do agree. Plus, Mario Party 4 is my favorite Mario Party so many of the early competitions will be from Mario Party 4. But, that doesn't mean other Mario Parties won't be included.**

**Moley Koopa: Ah! Moley! You don't know how much it means to me that you're reviewing my story! I'm glad Dry Bones and Junior are your favorites, because I like them a lot too. Well, since there is a four-person alliance, they carry a lot of weight, and because of that Vivian was evicted. **

**PuzzlingGamer: Thank you so much for reviewing this time around! I'm guessing your favorite game series is Professor Layton? Why must you rant of Flurrie? I love Flurrie!**

**Soliddude1175: Yes, let's look at the recap. Vivian is out, and Koops is HOH. We'll see what Koops does, but Jojora could or could not be the target. I understand why you hate Di, I hate her too. Even in writing, you grow to dislike and like certain characters of your story. And I think you're going to discover your opinion of Junior is very far from correct. **

**ultimateCCC: A game-changer is a coming! And I'm glad that you both read last season and decided to review this season, it means a lot to me!**

**Yoshpa Kong: Can I take a moment to call you out on the fact that Vivian is your avatar and you're glad she's gone! What? Anyway, we'll see if Jojora's put up on the block. I'm going for the Britney angle with her, if no one's caught onto that. I think she can either come across as entertaining or bitchy.**

**RetroKoopa: Well, I cannot tell you how many ways the first week was supposed to go. Diddy was always going to be HOH, and Koops and Vivian would be nominated. But, I was going to have Shokora go out first. Then I switched to Plum, and then I was like, no, neither of those options work because no one has a reason to keep Vivian around. So, she was shown the door much earlier than I thought she would. Anyway, I guess you're a fan of the monkeys, because you were rooting for DK last time, and Diddy this time!**

**Princess Toady: Toady, we could talk all night about how Dungeon Duos is such a cheap game. That balloon…let's not go there. Anyhow, I know you hate Koops, but he's HOH now, so there's that. I originally planned to have Vivian and Koops fall madly in love and fight side by side until they went down. Then I realized Koops' awkward character wouldn't allow for that, he shouldn't know how to handle love. So he didn't. Plus, we'll see how far Plum gets. But if you read what I just said to RetroKoopa, Shokora was supposed to go home first. But, I fell in love with her character, so that didn't happen.**

**PaloozaChu: Might I congratulate you for being the first fan of Di? Thank you for that! Also, I'm glad you like the Koops, Vivian, Plum, Toad group, no one's mentioned them yet. You loathe Diddy and Jojora? Fair enough…**

**Yoshette: It's true, everyone should watch out for Shokora. Without a doubt I think we can all say she's the most dangerous player in the game right now. My story's not messed up! I can easily flow in between things. Yay, I'm glad that everything you wanted to happen did, I love pleasing my readers! Make that account lazy!**

**Trevor: Well hello there, you haven't reviewed before. Thank you for the new review Mr. Trevor. Sadly, Vivian got evicted, and I disagree that Plum isn't interesting. I think you'll see her character blossom soon. Hop aboard the "We all hate Di" bandwagon, because most people do. Except PaloozaChu. Dry Bones is pretty popular, but thanks for the review! **

**Cluekid: Cry for me Clue, give me your tears! Mwahahahah! But seriously, it sucks Vivian's gone. I like her a lot. But, don't be sad, because it's time for a new chapter!**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

_As Plum got over the initial shock of being nominated as the replacement nominee, she had to cope with the challenge of being pitted against her best friend in the house._

_ "This sucks," Vivian complained, "And it's not even like I have a chance of staying. Not that I want you to go either."_

_ "I know," Plum sniffled, "You're my best friend in the house, and like, why does this have to happen so soon?"_

_And as the first eviction of the summer got underway, the house moved against Vivian, evicting her unanimously._

_ "By a vote of 9-0," Chen T. revealed, stunning both women. The vote was unanimous, which kind of stung._

_ "It's official Vivian," Chen T. said gravely, "You have been evicted from the Big Brother house."_

_ And as the power went back up for grabs, the houseguest broke into duos and progressed throughout the Big Brother Dungeon. _

_ "Hurry up Shokora!" Plum yelled, "We've got to win!"_

_ "Dang, we're falling behind!" Dry Bones wailed._

_But one duo prevailed before the others, and after a moment's consideration, Toad stepped aside to give Koops the new power._

_ "Take a moment to decide which one of you will be the new Head of Household," Chen T. exclaimed._

_ "It should be you," Toad offered, "You had to fight hard last week, so you should rest this week."_

_ "Alright," Koops replied, "And I've got your back. Don't worry."_

_ "It's going to be me!" Koops shouted into the air, assuming that was how he conversed with Chen T._

_ "Then congratulations to you Koops, for you are the new Head of Household_!"

_Tonight, find out who Koops will nominate for eviction? Discover what will happen when two houseguests form an undercover alliance, and how Diddy reacts to the new power shift. All of this and more tonight, on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 26

Occupation: Property Appraiser

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode 4: The Power Shifts

As soon as Chen T.'s voice blared across the backyard, signaling the triumph of Koops and Toad, several teams hung their heads in shame. Diddy, having been last week's HOH and spearhead of the movement to get out Koops and Vivian felt as if he were doomed. Jojora, knowing she had caused the young koopa much strife, also felt as if her time was running out, because she had sacked his potential girlfriend.

_Diddy:_ _It's kind of crazy how quickly this game shifts, because one minute you're king of the whole house and then the next minute you're lying with the dogs. It's kind of a wake-up call for me really, because being HOH makes you feel so powerful while it lasts._

_Jojora:__ Of course Koops wins HOH! I mean, why wouldn't he? The one person I needed to lose won. I guess this is karma._

Reaching the interior of the house, everyone breathed laboriously, for the challenge had been physically demanding. However, despite her loss, Flurrie was actually feeling proud for ending up as close as she was to victory.

_Flurrie:__ After the first Head of Household game, I felt like I wouldn't stand a chance in the physical competitions. But once Di got her head in the game, we ended up doing pretty well!_

"Good work Koops," Spike congratulated the letter sorter, clapping him on the back.

"Oh…," Koops murmured, his bashfulness taking over now that Vivian was gone. "Thanks."

Spike lumbered away, presumably to use the bathroom. He shot an anxious glare at Diddy and Junior, sort of trying to communicate his anger over the result of the competition. Diddy swallowed hard, because he knew while the rest of the Wrecking Crew would maintain their shadowy standings, he would be punished for last week's maneuvers.

"It's been a long night," Plum yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, making her words sort of choppy.

"It has indeed," Shokora nodded, "Mind showing me into the room? Even though it's sad Vivian is gone, I am relieved to have my own bed now."

"Oh no problem!" Plum brightened up, feeling cheery for the first time since she had been nominated next to Vivian. The golfer was intrigued by the kimono clad woman, and decided to even carry her bag for her into the room. Bidding goodnight to the rest of the house, Shokora followed her into the bedroom.

"Well," Dry Bones broke the awkward air, "Is anyone hungry?"

"No," Junior replied, "Why don't we all get some rest?"

Dry Bones and Junior agreed, and Koops didn't really care. The green-shelled koopa plodded off to his bedroom, where he'd be sleeping tonight until his HOH room was ready in the morning. He sort of sidled around Shokora and Plum, who were busy unpacking Shokora's things and arranging them nicely in the bamboo dresser.

"I guess we'll head out then," Junior shrugged, accompanying Dry Bones to their bedroom. They waved goodnight to Spike on the couch, and Toad who was kind of just standing there. Flurrie, Jojora, and Di had retreated to their bedroom long ago, and a dark still settled over the house.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me sleep?" Spike grumbled at Toad, who leaped out of his daze.

"By boogity!" Toad cried, "Sorry, I sort of phased out. Whoops, I'll see you in the morning." Toad then darted into his room, and Spike mumbled something to himself about young people and all their caffeine.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Diddy surveyed Dry Bones and Junior, who were readying themselves for bed.

"I think he'll nominate me tomorrow," Diddy said.

"Don't worry about it," Dry Bones tried to soothe him, "There's nothing we can do about it right now. Just get some sleep."

"I can't though," Diddy shot back, growing irritated with everyone's suggestions, "I'm just worried."

"Paranoid is more like it," Junior cut in, "Dry Bones is right. We'll just have to work hard tomorrow."

Diddy was unsatisfied with their responses, and as his allies turned out the lights and drifted off to sleep, he couldn't do the same. Eyes wide open, the monkey played out various situations in his mind, the paranoia taking hold of his body. He couldn't sleep, not one wink.

* * *

In the women's bedroom, Di tied her bright red hair up in a ponytail and nestled into her bed. Flurrie was taking off her bangles, dropping them into her jewelry box. Jojora, on the other hand, was lying on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Did I do the right thing?" Jojora questioned aloud, startling both of her allies.

"What?" Di asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm wondering if telling Diddy about Koops and Vivian was the right thing to do," Jojora whispered, "I'm thinking Koops will come after me now."

"Oh dearie," Flurrie put her hands on the dresser and looked at Jojora in the mirror, "Don't worry about it. If you do happen to be nominated, I'm sure you won't be the main target. He's got more enemies to worry about, like Diddy."

"Yeah," Di piped in, "And you're like, super sweet, so no one would nominate you."

_Jojora: __I know I'm rude to Di, but what she said was really nice. No one's ever thought of me as sweet before._

"I guess you're right," Jojora's smile was bittersweet, "I'll try and get some sleep." She turned her back on her friends, being a side sleeper. Flurrie floated over to the wall to turn out the lights, and soon all three women were sound asleep.

* * *

In the small but striking bedroom, four houseguests were feeling kind of awkward. Plum had finished assisting Shokora, and the political analyst was now lying in bed, regaling Plum with more tales of the Golden Pyramid. However, every so often, they would both steal a glance at Koops, who seemed to be radiating vengeance. The way he moved about the room, his steps were louder, his face more focused. He seemed calculative in those moments, as if he were designing a plot.

"And so," Shokora continued, "That's how I became a candidate for the monarchy of the Golden Kingdom. The princess was so impressed with my idea, that she immediately put me on the ballot. But sadly, I had to refuse, because I knew I wasn't ready."

"But how did you know?" Plum gasped.

"I was only a girl," Shokora answered, "I wasn't wise enough to lead a kingdom."

"Do you think you'd be wise enough now?" Plum ventured.

"That is not for me to know," Shokora replied smartly, "Some things we'll never know. And I don't think I'll ever learn if I would've made a good princess."

"Wow," Plum breathed, "Thanks for telling me that story Shokora, I love hearing your stories." With that Plum reached over and dimmed the lamp, then let out a massive yawn. She nuzzled deeper into her covers, and Shokora did the same, enjoying the warmth and comfort of a bed for the first time in a week.

"Hey Koops," Toad piped up, "Do you think you could turn off your light? We're trying to sleep!"

"Oh sorry," Koops mumbled, awkwardly fumbling with the switch and then managing to shut off his lamp. Toad tried to sleep, but he could see Koops' outline in the darkness, just sitting on the edge of his bed. Koops didn't seem to be going to sleep anytime soon, and it worried the college student.

_Toad:__ I'm worried about Koops. He seems so sad and far away, but could he really be this upset over Vivian? I mean, she wasn't even his girlfriend, the guy has to let go!_

* * *

Night changed into morning, and one by one the houseguests drifted into the kitchen, greeting one another with groggy salutations.

"Coffee's over here," Spike waved at the black pot, "Nice and hot."

"Where's the cream?" Jojora managed to say, her words a string of yawns, "I must have cream."

"Di's drinking it straight," Spike pointed at the red fairy, who had a nice cream mustache.

"Di!" Jojora scolded, "Hand it over!"

"You'll never get me alive!" Di taunted, dancing away with the cream.

"She's going to die," Jojora exhaled sharply.

Spike watched the reporter go after the engineer, and he sort of laughed. Things were falling into a pattern here. However, his smile faded away as Shokora shuffled into the kitchen, freshly showered and donning a new kimono for the day. This one red and gold.

"You look charming," Shokora said sarcastically, shooting Spike a look of disdain.

"I have erred!" Spike cried, "I am not presentable for my majesty! A thousand pardons!"

"Can it," Shokora advised, pouring herself a mug of steaming coffee.

"Don't spill it all over your bathrobe," Spike teased.

"It's a kimono," Shokora emphasized each syllable, "I'm not surprised you don't know."

"Oh whatever," Spike shook his head, "How long are we going to go on like this?"

"Until you admit your folly," Shokora answered, "You don't even realize how rude you are do you?"

"Bah," Spike waved his hand, "It'll be a cold day in the Underwhere when I apologize to you."

Shokora shrugged, honestly not caring. Taking her coffee with her, she glided into the living room to sit with Plum and Flurrie.

"Good morning," Flurrie smiled to Shokora, "I haven't seen the boys around, have you?"

"We're up!" Junior shouted, moseying into the living room. His spiky red hair was messed up, and only Dry Bones followed him out.

"Where's Diddy?" Plum wondered aloud.

"Asleep," Dry Bones answered, "The poor guy didn't go to bed until the wee hours of the morning. He couldn't fall asleep."

"Then let him be," Flurrie instructed, "No need to rouse the poor child."

"I guess I'll whip up some breakfast," Dry Bones decided, "Come on Junior, you're helping. You eat enough food anyway."

"Fine," Junior nodded, following Dry Bones into the kitchen.

The pair got to work on making egg and ham omelets for everyone, garnishing the dish with chives and cheese. The wonderful smell drew Toad and Koops out of their bedroom, and the new HOH bid good morning to everyone.

"How are you Koops?" Dry Bones asked, "Is everything alright?"

_Dry Bones:__ Some people may call it an act, but I truly do care for everyone here. Even Shokora. I know Koops and Vivian were good friends, I mean I guess they were a little more than that. He's a shy kid, and for the only person he felt comfortable with to be evicted first is tough. I just want to make sure he's alright._

"I'm fine," Koops answered, then after a moment adding, "…Thanks."

"No problem," Dry Bones smiled, "Now come get an omelet. You as well Toad."

Koops and Toad moved next to Dry Bones, and Junior was dishing out the finished omelets onto plates. Jojora came back from the back of the house, cream in hand. Di was wearing a dejected expression, Jojora must've given her a stern talking to. Scooping up three plates, Jojora handed one to Di, one to Flurrie, and then kept one for herself.

Passing out the rest of the omelets, Junior handed one to Spike at the counter, Shokora and Plum on the couches, and reserved one for himself. Dry Bones doled out two for Koops and Toad, and then kept two to the side.

"I'll wrap this one up for Diddy," Dry Bones said to no one in particular, "He'll need something to eat when he wakes up." Carefully wrapping the prepared omelet in clear wrap, he placed it gingerly into the fridge and then moved back to his breakfast. Shutting off the stove and joining everyone in the living room, Dry Bones warmly received the thanks everyone extended for the meal.

"So what shall we do today?" Plum asked everyone.

"I'm going to work on my tan more," Jojora said, to which Flurrie seconded.

"I think I'll cut up all that fruit in the storage room," Dry Bones offered, "I'll need an assistant."

"I'll be glad to help," Junior offered, "There's a ton of fruit in there for the week, it needs to get cut up."

"I think I'm going to finish that book, "Devil's Mansion," Toad piped up, "It's by my favorite author, Kaiimi. I'm at the part where they've just crossed through the forest, and it's so good!"

"Mind lending it to me when you're done?" Di asked, "I love a good horror!"

_Di:__ I love reading! Especially scary stuff! I like figuring out who the murderer is, and then feeling all smart when I'm right!_

"Sure thing," Toad said between munches of omelet.

"I'm going to go for a swim," Spike decided, "It's about time someone used that pool."

"I think I'll join you," Plum decided, "It'll be good to be outside for a while."

"I'll come as well," Shokora spoke up, "I bet you I can hold my breath longer than Spike can."

"Oh bring it!" Spike challenged, ready to beat Shokora.

"It won't be much of a contest," Shokora smiled slyly, enjoying the anger she brewed within Spike.

"What about you Koops?" Flurrie asked the letter sorter, "You must have some idea about what you're going to do today."

"I'm going to wait around until my HOH room is ready," Koops smiled for the first time in a while, "Then I'll think about nominations."

His mention of nominations shattered the friendly aura that had graced the room for a minute. The houseguests were becoming a sort of family, but they were all reminded by Koops' remark that by next Thursday, one of them would be gone.

Finally waking up, Diddy surveyed his surroundings. He was still in bed, and the worried simian rose, the paranoid thoughts still wracking his brain.

_Diddy:__ I've done so well in this game so far! I was the first HOH! I'm in a strong alliance! I'd hate for all of it to go down the drain!_

Rising from bed, Diddy bypassed everyone and made it to the showers, where he slipped in unnoticed. Giving himself a thorough wash, the ape thought about everything that had occurred while he was in the shower. Suddenly, his thoughts were pierced by a cry from Koops.

"Who wants to see my HOH room!" The koopa roared.

"Crap," Diddy muttered, hopping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself. He hurriedly turned to corner to dress himself, fearing that if he didn't make it to Koops' debut in time, he would fall in favor with the koopa. Bumping into Junior, Diddy nearly dropped his towel.

"There you are bro," Junior smiled, "Go put on some clothes. Koops' room is ready."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," Diddy replied, dashing into his bedroom and putting on some basketball shirts and a blue shirt. The monkey then clambered behind everyone, making it in time.

"So nice of you to join us Diddy," Dry Bones smiled, clapping him on the back. Diddy forced a smile.

_Jojora:__ Who wants to see my HOH room? No one does! We'd rather hang ourselves!_

Koops opened the door, and it looked largely unchanged for before, except for the basket of goodies in the middle of the table. Framing the basket was a ton of Koopa Leaves, much to Koops' excitement. Apparently he had a thing for tea.

"Oh, I saw these at the supermarket before we came here," Di pointed at a box of some candy. Flurrie dragged her away from the sugary treat, making sure the already hyper fairy didn't consume any of it.

"Who is your letter from?" Toad asked Koops, and the young koopa smiled as he saw the handwriting.

"My dad," Koops smiled, "He was eaten by Hooktail. He was gone for ten years, but he's back now."

No one knew what to say to that, it was just like Koops, to make a bright and cheery situation completely awkward by saying something like that.

"Well open it!" Spike commanded, and Koops tore upon the seal, pulling out the letter.

"Koops my boy!" Koops read, chuckling at his father's personalized style of writing, "I am beyond proud of you! To be head of the house is a huge accomplishment, something I sure I couldn't do! All of us are here rooting for your, Mayor Kroop stops by from time to time, checking in on you. And on nights there are episodes, the whole village gathers in our tiny house, and we all cheer for you! Keep your chin up my boy, and make it to the end! With all of our love, Koopley, Kroop, Kooma, Koolly, and Koopster."

Koops sniffled, truly missing his family. Everyone extended happiness for him, fake or real, and feeling lifted up for the first time since Vivian's eviction, Koops returned the warmth.

"Alright guys," Koops spoke up, "Help yourself to the food. I'm going to take my shower now and then check out this room some more." It was weird that he was among the first to leave the room, so everyone just followed him out and they all descended downstairs to begin the various adventures they had planned for the day.

As the day developed into late morning, Junior lifted a heavy watermelon out of the storage room and brought it to Dry Bones. Plopping down on the sofa, Toad cracked open "Devil's Mansion" and gorged himself on the literature. Di decided to join Jojora and Flurrie in sunbathing, and the three women disappeared into the backyard.

However, as soon as Koops was done taking his shower, Diddy made a point to go see him upstairs, and knocked on the door, trying to gain entrance. After a moment, Koops called,

"Come in!"

Diddy opened the door, and found Koops unpacking his things and placing them into the drawers in the room.

"Hey Koops," Diddy began.

"Hi Diddy," Koops said with a frosty edge, "Is there something you wanted?"

"It's fine," Diddy admitted, "Just finish what you're doing."

"You must've come up here for something," Koops sighed, and Diddy complied, sitting down on the couches.

"So where are you at?" The simian wondered, "I mean with nominations."

"I haven't put that much thought into it," Koops admitted, "Why?"

"Well, I know me being HOH last week makes me seem like a target," Diddy swallowed a rock in his throat.

"I mean that's true," said Koops, "But you just sort of went along with what the house wanted, I can't blame you."

"So do you know what the house is feeling?" Diddy pondered, "I've been doing a lot of sleeping." He laughed a little, trying to ease the icy tension.

"Not really," Koops shrugged, "No one really talks to me." His additional comment was laced with venom, and Diddy could tell the koopa was feeling bitter. Vivian had been swept out from underneath him, and now his closest ally was Toad. Feeling torn, Diddy knew he had to protect both the Wrecking Crew and himself.

"I've considered Jojora," Koops continued, "Because she admitted she told you about Vivian and I. I wonder what would've happened if she hadn't been out there."

"I guess we won't know," Diddy didn't really know what to say.

"Is there any real reason you came up here?" Koops spoke suddenly, with a staccato rhythm to his voice, like gunfire.

Diddy was a bit stricken by his statement, but he recovered quickly, "Simply to make an offer. If you promise not to nominate me, then I'll keep you safe if I win Head of Household next week."

"That's something to consider," Koops mulled it over, "I'll give it some thought."

"Alright," Diddy rose, looking at Koops.

"I'm sorry about Vivian," Diddy whispered, truly feeling that way.

"Me too," Koops smiled weakly, "Me too."

* * *

In the backyard, Flurrie, Jojora, and Di were soaking up Brighton's beams. Day was in full force, and the sun beat down on the three women.

"I can't wait until this ghostly purple turns into a nice shade of mauve," Flurrie declared, observing her spirited skin.

"My skin is always this shade," Jojora examined her blue body, "I am an ice fairy after all."

"No way!" Di squealed, "You're a fairy too?"

_Jojora:__ Di! Where have you been?_

"I think I'm going to go get something to drink," Jojora pursed her lips, feeling rather thirsty.

"Oh, bring me some coconut water when you come back," Flurrie asked, "It's supposed to do wonders for your skin darling, my friend Toodles told me she fasted herself on coconut water and she had the most radiant skin in all of the Mushroom Kingdom. Except, she had to go to the hospital for some nasty iron deficiency but her skin, it positively glowed!"

Paying no heed to Flurrie, Jojora sauntered inside to find something to drink and locate Flurrie's requested beverage. Scouring the kitchen for something tasty, Jojora was caught a bit off guard by Koops, who had emerged from upstairs.

"Dear Grambi," Jojora cursed, "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Oh sorry….," Koops murmured, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?" Jojora asked him, sort of annoyed. She wanted to get back outside and didn't really feel like talking with Koops.

"Well," Koops began, "It's about the whole Vivian thing. I've been doing some thinking, and you did basically frame us. You're the reason she's gone. And now I'm in control."

"And?" Jojora asked.

"You're not the least bit concerned?" Koops gawked.

"Uh…," Jojora stammered, "I should be?"

"Yes!" Koops cried, "This is what's wrong with you! You don't think!"

"Excuse me?" Jojora sounded highly offended.

"You didn't think telling on Vivian and I could bit you in the butt, well now I'm in charge, and I'm going to make sure you go home this week!" Koops roared, turning on his heels and storming upstairs. Junior and Dry Bones had been awkwardly slicing up their behemoth of a watermelon, and Junior muttered something along the lines of,

"Awkward…sucks to be Jojora."

"I heard that!" Jojora shot the koopa kid a cross glare and then turned around to go outside, completely forgetting about Flurrie's coconut water.

"Darling, where is it?" Flurrie moaned.

"Oh sorry," Jojora apologized, "I got distracted."

"Gosh Jojora," Di complained, "Quit begin so spacy. You ought to pay more attention some times."

_Di:__ Jojora is like, so dumb! I love her and everything, but she's got to realize when she needs to listen. I mean come on girl, even I would remember Flurrie's coconut water, because Flurrie's so nice!_

"Shut up Di," Jojora said lightly, expressing her true emotions while seeming as if she were joking. She didn't bother to tell Flurrie or Di about her altercation with Koops, thinking it would only worry him. But inside, she knew what his comment meant, she would undoubtedly be nominated for eviction, which truly did frighten her.

* * *

Inside, Dry Bones and Junior finished dissecting the monster melon, and after cleaning off the counter they moved on to some exotic fruits, like papaya and mangoes. Slicing up the delicious treats, they got to talking.

"So," Dry Bones began, "What are you studying at Shroomington's?"

"Law," Junior explained, "I want to become a circuit judge."

"Wow!" Dry Bones applauded him, "That's an awesome goal. I too have a good goal, one day I want to open up my own chain of restaurants, and I'm working on my permit for one. I'm going to call it Bazaar Foods, because it's close to Dry Dry Outpost, and will feature some exotic foods, so the name is a double meaning."

"That's sweet," Junior sounded truly impressed, "When it opens, I'll be sure to try it out."

"I'll reserve you a special opening table, heck, if we make it far enough in this game, I'll even dedicate a table to you!" Dry Bones cackled loudly.

_Junior:__ Out of everyone in the Wrecking Crew, I trust Dry Bones the most. He's just cool, down to earth and especially funny. Spike is too pushy and Diddy's too paranoid, but Dry Bones and I are approaching this game from a similar angle. I think if we worked together in the long run, looking past the Wrecking Crew, we could get far._

"Hey," Junior whispered as he diced some pineapple, "Why don't we form an alliance within an alliance."

"What do you mean?" Dry Bones sounded a bit puzzled, "Like be more loyal to one another than we are to Spike and Diddy?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Junior nodded, "Diddy's a sinking ship. He's digging his own grave by moping around the house, especially under Koops' eye. Plus, Spike thinks he's our leader, and if the alliance is discovered and targeted, he'll be out first."

Dry Bones crossed his arms and closed his eyes, weighing the options. After a moment, he nodded.

"Deal," Dry Bones flashed a skeletal grin, "It sounds like a brilliant idea. Besides, I'm already closer with you than I am with anyone else here, so it's a no-brainer."

"Awesome," Junior smiled, "Then it's settled, we're an official alliance within an alliance."

"Sounds like Black Ops stuff," Dry Bones laughed, "We can't let anyone know about this."

"Definitely not," Junior agreed, "But when the time comes, we'll take this game by storm!"

* * *

The afternoon passed without event, but as the evening came in, Koops trudged upstairs to make a very important decision.

_Koops:__ One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. Diddy nominated Vivian and I last week, but no one's a big fan of Di. Jojora did expose us, but I think the house could move on without Shokora or Spike. There's a lot I can do with this nomination ceremony, and a lot of people I could potentially make enemies of._

Laying the keys out on his bed, Koops first put in the names of those he knew would be safe no matter what. Five keys remained on his bed, and one by one he inserted the last three. Two sat on his bed, the keys of the two nominees. Then, looking at the tray, Koops switched one out and then was satisfied with his choice. Wrapping the two keys together and stuffing them in the velvet pouch which he then locked in the cupboard, Koops was ready for the nomination ceremony.

Sliding open the backyard door, he called,

"Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony." Everyone filed into the kitchen, and they watched with dread as Koops slammed the nomination tray down on the table. Swallowing hard, the ten other houseguests knew two people were about to be nominated, and they all hoped they would be safe.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Koops began, "One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key, and that person is safe. They will pull the next key, and so on and so forth."

Koops reached forward, removing the first key with a metallic grind. It bore the name of Toad, and he gave it to his closest friend.

"Toad," Koops smiled, "You're safe."

"Thanks bro," Toad smiled, accepting the key. He then reached forward and removed the next one, saying,

"Plum, you are safe."

The golfer smiled and thanked Koops as she took the key from Toad, wrapping it around her neck. Reaching forward with her strong fingers, worn from gripping so many golf clubs, she announced,

"Dry Bones, you are safe."

"Oh thanks Koops," Dry Bones tried to sound as elated as possible, always trying to score points with his social game. He reached forward, removing the next key.

"Junior, you're safe," Dry Bones said flatly, acting as if he barely interacted with Junior. The son of Bowser accepted the key, looping it around his neck.

"Thanks Koops," Junior lauded, and then he grasped the next key.

"Flurrie," Junior said grandly, "You're safe."

"Thanks dear," Flurrie winked to Koops, reaching for her key and wearing it. Then, she removed the next key.

"Di, you're safe," Flurrie smiled, handing the key to the red fairy sitting next to her.

"Oh my gosh, that's like, so sweet of you Koops," Di smiled, looping the key around her neck as well. Only two keys remained.

"Yay! Shokora's safe!" Di cheered, handing the political analyst her key.

"Unhand my key you dolt," Shokora spat, swiping the key from Di's clutches. The red fairy looked dejected, and sank back into her chair. Knowing this key was the final one, Shokora looked back and forth between the three houseguests who had yet to be announced as safe.

Spike grumbled in frustration, wondering what he had done to possibly piss off Koops. Shokora was seriously hoping he was about to get nominated.

Diddy looked as paranoid as ever, sweating bullets in his chair. He had made a point to speak with Koops, but he didn't know if it had done enough good.

Jojora had accepted her fate, Koops had already blown up on her. Diagnosing the reason for his power shift to be his insecurities, she believed the letter sorter to be getting a little too power hungry.

Shokora's slender fingers removed the final key, and she said with a grimace,

"It pains me to tell you Spike, that you are safe," Shokora handed the construction worker his key, and he snatched from Shokora with a wide sneer on his face.

"Bet you're disappointed aren't you sweetheart?" Spike asked, laughing out loud.

"More than you know," Shokora replied as they both sank into the chairs. Without keys, Diddy and Jojora knew what it meant as Koops rose to explain the situation.

"As you can tell," Koops began, "I have nominated you Jojora and you Diddy for eviction. It's because Diddy nominated me last week, and Jojora supplied him with the false information about Vivian and I that lead to her eviction. This is what happens when you spread rumors, good luck in the veto guys."

Jojora looked like she could care less about what Koops had to say, but Diddy was mortified. He had felt so awesome last week when he won HOH, and now he was up on the block. His position had done a complete about-face.

"With that," Koops announced, "This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

_Koops:__ I'm so glad one of them will be leaving this week, because they were both instrumental in ousting Vivian!_

_Diddy:__ I can't believe this! I knew this was going to happen! I shouldn't have ever taken advice form Jojora!_

_Jojora:__ Koops can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm scared. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I win the veto competition!_

* * *

**Jojora and Diddy have been nominated for eviction, but will one of them be able to pull themselves off the block in the veto competition? What will happen when Koops and Diddy have it out, and how will Shokora react when she learns Toad is selling her secrets? Find out all of this and more next time on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	5. A Ghost in the Hall

**A/N: Dear Grambi in the Overthere! I never imagined this! We are at 38 reviews…like…what? We're averaging 8 to 9 reviews a chapter! That's amazing! That's so ridiculous! Like…I'm in such awe of all the wonderful supporters of this story, thank you so much to everyone, let's keep this going with some…shout-outs!**

**Soliddude1175: If you liked Devil's Mansion, then you should read the rest of Kaiimi's works. And one of mine. I actually started this site with horror to be precise. I've had some wonderful ideas of mixing in Mario characters with Agatha Christie stories, so expect some of those! You could be right about Toad and Plum, because Diddy has the Wrecking Crew and Jojora has her girl's alliance. I'm glad your opinion of Junior improved! Eh…everyone hates Di.**

**ultimateCCC: You've been asking, this isn't the first time you've longed for a guest appearance. I can't tell you who, but I can tell you that the answer to your question is yes.**

**MoleyKoopa: Well, I don't ship Dry Bones and Mimi XD But I like those same characters as well! Most people like Diddy, so it's good to see a different opinion of him! I like Jojora as well, most don't, but I know Toady does, so let's all share the Jojora love! And we'll have to see if Dry Bones and Junior make it to the final two.**

**RetroKoopa: Thank you for bringing that up, it's something I forgot to address. There will not be any have or have-not competitions in this season, because I feel like they're rather pointless. Even on the show itself after the have-not competitions you don't really see anyone suffering. I find it wasteful. Jojora doesn't have anger issues, she's just quick to state her mind. I think she's a mixture of hot-headed players such as Rachel and then sarcastic ones like Britney from the US version of the show.**

**Firedragon24k: Speaking of Koopley, I find it much easier to create and find relatives for people in this story because the main characters such as Mario and Luigi have no family. But minor characters normally do, for instance, Diddy has the monkeys, Koops has Koopa Village, Vivian could've gotten a letter from one of her sisters. It's much more convenient. **

**PaloozaChu: You always catch my references, the whole "By Boogity!" thing was clearly a reference to Toadbert. I think you're right there, Jojora has a tough exterior, but on the inside, she's terrified. I'm glad you like Shokora more, and Di is kind of ignorant.**

**PuzzlingGamer: Wow! You're first review ever, I feel so honored! I'm glad you're honored as well! I recently bought Curious Village at GameStop, but I haven't played it. My friends tell me it's amazing though. I'm sure there's a reason it's your favorite. It's funny though, because everyone mourned Vivian, and I didn't realize she was most people's favorite. Whoops.**

**Princess Toady: I have never met anyone with such Koops hate. He's normally a well-liked character. I'm surprised he's not receiving a brutal death in Toadsworth's Scheme. Koops is a big child, flat out. Perhaps Jojora or Diddy will be saved with the power of veto, or not! Expect the Unexpected ;)**

**CielFury: There you are! Been wondering when you'd appear. Look, someone else who liked Vivian *shrugs* what's done is done. I'm glad you like Shokora though, most people don't. Anyway, thanks for your first review of the season, hopefully you'll stick around!**

**Yoshette: Hop aboard the We Love Junior train, because his fan base grows every chapter. I think it was kind of necessary for Dry Bones and Junior to form an intrinsic alliance, because the Wrecking Crew is a large alliance, the same size as Housekeeping was, and we all remember what happened to Housekeeping.**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother**

_Brandishing his new vendetta, Koops clutched a tight win during the HOH competition, and set his sights on those most instrumental in the eviction of Vivian._

_ "Then congratulations to you Koops, for you are the new Head of Household_!"

_ Diddy, having been last week's HOH and spearhead of the movement to get out Koops and Vivian felt as if he were doomed. Jojora, knowing she had caused the young koopa much strife, also felt as if her time was running out, because she had sacked his potential girlfriend._

_Diddy:_ _It's kind of crazy how quickly this game shifts, because one minute you're king of the whole house and then the next minute you're lying with the dogs. It's kind of a wake-up call for me really, because being HOH makes you feel so powerful while it lasts._

_Jojora:__ Of course Koops wins HOH! I mean, why wouldn't he? The one person I needed to lose won. I guess this is karma._

_ His mind set on the destruction of those responsible, Koops made it his mission to lower a cloud of tension across the cross._

_ "What about you Koops?" Flurrie asked the letter sorter, "You must have some idea about what you're going to do today."_

_ "I'm going to wait around until my HOH room is ready," Koops smiled for the first time in a while, "Then I'll think about nominations."_

_ His mention of nominations shattered the friendly aura that had graced the room for a minute. The houseguests were becoming a sort of family, but they were all reminded by Koops' remark that by next Thursday, one of them would be gone._

_ Feeling paranoid, Diddy set aside to see where Koops' head was at, feeling as if he were destined to be nominated._

_ "Is there any real reason you came up here?" Koops spoke suddenly, with a staccato rhythm to his voice, like gunfire. _

_ Diddy was a bit stricken by his statement, but he recovered quickly, "Simply to make an offer. If you promise not to nominate me, then I'll keep you safe if I win Head of Household next week."_

_ "That's something to consider," Koops mulled it over, "I'll give it some thought."_

_ And when Koops confronted Jojora, the reporter could've cared less._

_ "You're not the least bit concerned?" Koops gawked._

_ "Uh…," Jojora stammered, "I should be?"_

_ "Yes!" Koops cried, "This is what's wrong with you! You don't think!"_

_ "Excuse me?" Jojora sounded highly offended._

_ "You didn't think telling on Vivian and I could bit you in the butt, well now I'm in charge, and I'm going to make sure you go home this week!" Koops roared, turning on his heels and storming upstairs._

_ Forming a tight friendship, Dry Bones and Junior decided to work together for the remainder of the game, sensing the inevitable end of the Wrecking Crew._

_ "Deal," Dry Bones flashed a skeletal grin, "It sounds like a brilliant idea. Besides, I'm already closer with you than I am with anyone else here, so it's a no-brainer."_

_ "Awesome," Junior smiled, "Then it's settled, we're an official alliance within an alliance."_

_ And knowing his decision was a simple one, Koops nominated those he felt were most influential in Vivian's departure._

_ "As you can tell," Koops began, "I have nominated you Jojora and you Diddy for eviction. It's because Diddy nominated me last week, and Jojora supplied him with the false information about Vivian and I that lead to her eviction. This is what happens when you spread rumors, good luck in the veto guys."_

_Koops:__ I'm so glad one of them will be leaving this week, because they were both instrumental in ousting Vivian!_

_Diddy:__ I can't believe this! I knew this was going to happen! I shouldn't have ever taken advice form Jojora!_

_Jojora:__ Koops can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm scared. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I win the veto competition!_

_ Tonight, a new threat looms over the house as Toad begins to spin a web of layered lies. And Jojora drops another grenade when she tortures Koops in front of the whole house. Plus, someone will win the golden power of veto, and will it be used to save Jojora or Diddy from eviction? Find out all of this and more tonight on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 26

Occupation: Property Appraiser

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode Five: A Ghost in the Hall

Koops rubbed his scaly fingers together, unsure of what to do with himself after closing the nomination ceremony. One by one, the ten houseguests rose from the table, preceding to additionally each hug Jojora and Diddy and express their grievances. No one was truly surprised at the nominations due to Koops' bitter anger, but still, people felt bad for them.

Hugging Flurrie tightly, Jojora broke apart from the retired actress and then exited the kitchen, heading for the backyard to lay on the couches. Diddy however lingered in the kitchen, chatting with Spike and Dry Bones.

"It's alright," Diddy swallowed, "There's still the veto."

"You better clench it," Spike hissed, making sure no one heard him.

"I got it!" Diddy reassured him, sounding a bit pestered.

_Diddy:__ I might end up really blowing things for the Wrecking Crew this week. I shouldn't have been so paranoid over Koops' nominations, but I knew this was going to happen. Now, I have to win this veto or I know I'm going home._

Koops retreated to his room, and no one followed him. Feeling a bit like Koops was unapproachable, Toad stayed with the rest of the guys in the kitchen.

"Do you think we should leave him alone?" Toad asked everyone.

"I would," Dry Bones answered, "He's going through a lot."

"He's being a child," Shokora clucked her tongue, "He needs to face his foes. I cannot respect his current gameplay."

"I hate to agree with you," Spike growled, "But I must."

"Well, if anyone's going to stay up," Plum spoke up, "I might as well make some chai tea."

"Oh that would be lovely," Flurrie yawned.

"I think I'm going to go see Jojora," Di murmured, fluttering out the back door and into the backyard.

Back slammed against the wrap-around sofa, Jojora had her knees in her face and her arms wrapped around a pillow. Weakly crying into it, Jojora didn't hear Di enter the backyard.

"Oh…Jojora," Di piped up, causing the reporter to raise her head. Red blotches of irritation peppered her face from the crying, and her eyes looked swollen.

"What do you want?" Jojora snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Di answered.

"Oh…," Jojora was a bit taken aback, not realizing Di actually cared about her. The engineer was ally, and as far as Jojora was concerned, nothing more than that. But she had never considered that Di considered her as more, as a friend.

"I mean, friends are supposed to look out for one another right?" Di asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Jojora sniffled, drying up her tears, "They are."

"And I'm your friend," Di added, scooting over to sit closer to Jojora.

"Really?" Jojora laughed, wiping away tears, "You want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Like you?" Di was puzzled, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I'm a bitch," Jojora sighed, "Everyone knows it."

"Do you want to know something?" Di questioned.

"What?" Jojora was truly intrigued, done crying.

"I'm not an airhead," Di winked, her voice lowering a bit. Not too much, it was still light and bubbly, but nowhere near the intolerable giggle it normally was.

"Excuse me?" Jojora looked like she had been slapped.

"Clever right?" Di asked, twirling around in the air, letting Jojora soak her in. "It's been strategy from the first night, let them think I'm stupid, keep me around as a bullet shield, and then pick them all off one by one."

"Oh…My…Grambi," Jojora was having trouble comprehend it all.

"So as much as you can be a bitch," Di spat the truth, "I'm just as much of a liar."

"You're amazing," Jojora laughed, a bit hysterically.

"Now," Di winked, all fired up, "I say we give them quite a show. Because as long as I'm around, you're not going anywhere."

The mysticism of the red Sprixie washed itself over Jojora, but she knew the manipulative woman was on her side. Jojora knew it hadn't added up, Di being an engineer and being an idiot at the same time. Jojora was the only one in the whole house who knew Di was the biggest threat there, and she was going to keep it that way.

As Di and Jojora meandered back inside, Flurrie greeted them with steaming mugs of chai tea.

"So apparently golfers must learn Chinese medicine," Flurrie sounded amazed, "Plum makes the most splendid chai tea, I demand you try it!"

"Alright," Jojora looked a little skeptical.

"It's really nothing," Plum smiled from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Flurrie gawked, "Plum! I would pay to have someone make this for me every evening! You must share your recipe!"

"Well, I don't know about…," Plum began.

"Don't be a hog, share the wealth," Flurrie cut in, floating over to her, "You know, the Shah of the Kalahari Desert gave me a recipe for his chocolate mousse cake. Now if I were to acquire this tea…," but Flurrie needn't finish her sentence, Plum was a choco-holic.

"Give me a pen!" Plum squealed, giddy to swap recipes.

_Flurrie:__ I know that Di and Jojora are my closest allies, but I must extend my social game. Adding Plum to my arsenal of votes is a very simple task. But there's only four other girls here, and some are bound to get evicted before jury. I must think long-term, which means befriending some of the men._

_Plum:__ I love chocolate! When Flurrie offered me a recipe for chocolate cake, I knew we would be good friends!_

The two women were jotting down notes and comparing ingredients, and while they did that, Jojora and Di bid everyone good night, taking their steaming mugs with them into their bedroom.

"So, do you plan on telling Flurrie?" Jojora asked the fairy.

"Eventually," Di checked her nails, "But for now! Let's get ready for bed!" The engineer tied her hair back up in a ponytail and resumed her ditzy charade, something that dazzled and frightened Jojora at the same time.

_Jojora:__ I have a lot going on in the house right now, what with being on the block and knowing Di's secret. If she hadn't of told me, I would've never asked. Are we sure she's not an actress?_

_Di:__ Heehee! I know these houseguests think I'm airy! Which is fine by me, keep it coming, because I think it's a perfect plan!_

As Flurrie and Plum wrapped up their comparisons, they trotted off to bed. Koops had already ascended the steps to his HOH room, and the boys had left long ago. Shokora followed Plum into their bedroom, and as Spike settled down on the couch to sleep, Toad walked into the living room.

"Hey Spike," Toad asked, "Have you seen Shokora?"

"No, you got some beef with her?" The rough man asked.

"Nothing like that," Toad replied, "But I couldn't help but notice how she was telling everyone you were in an alliance with Diddy, and I wanted to know if it were true."

_Spike:__ Holy smokes! How did this kid find out about the Wrecking Crew! There must be a dirty rat amongst us!_

Spike was sweating bullets, but he managed a reply, "Oh…no, nothing of the sort! I'm going to have to slap that woman!"

Toad nodded, "Alright, just checking." With that, he headed towards his bedroom, the seed of his plan planted firmly into Spike's head.

_Toad:__ Ever since the first HOH competition, I've noticed how malicious Shokora is. It's my mission to get her evicted, because she's nothing but a bully and a menace! So, I figured I might shake up the house by making Shokora look like she's spreading rumors about Spike. Then, he'll get even more upset with her!_

As Toad entered his bedroom, he nestled into bed. Shokora was already asleep, but he eyed her carefully, smiling to himself as he watched his target sleep, not knowing she was in grave danger.

* * *

The next morning, Toad's plan completely backfired. As Spike poured himself a cup of coffee, he eyed the entering politician with contempt. As the analyst made it over to the bar, her rival got in her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shokora cried.

"What'd you tell Toad?" Spike demanded, "You spreadin' lies about me?"

"Toad? I barely even talk to him! What's the meaning of all of this?" Shokora screamed, absolutely fed up with Spike.

"Toad came to me and said you told him that Diddy and I were in an alliance," Spike huffed, having had it with the woman.

"What's this?" Diddy asked, feeling alarmed because the rumor was actually true.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Shokora cried, "Toad told you this?"

"Damn right!" Spike's heart was pounding, "Where's the kid?"

"How do I know you're not just trying to throw Toad under the bus?" Shokora raised an eyebrow, never trusting Spike.

"Oh hush," Spike sounded annoyed, "You're always so paranoid. Let's see what Toad has to say."

"Good morning everyone," Toad stretched his arms, "Lovely morning." The unsuspecting student waltzed into the kitchen, where he was bombarded with angry cries.

"You lied to me!" Spike yelled.

"How dare you slander my name!" Shokora sounded peeved.

"I'm not in an alliance with Spike!" Diddy yelled.

"We're out of milk!" Dry Bones gasped with horror.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down everyone," Toad raised his hands. "First things first. There's another bottle in the storage room." Toad addressed Dry Bones and the skeletal chef tore off towards the mentioned place.

"Thank the Seven Star Spirits!" Dry Bones chorused, apparently finding the jug.

"Now what's all this about alliances and me saying something?" Toad asked.

"You came to me last night and told me Shokora said to you I was in an alliance with Diddy," Spike nearly passed out, streaming the words into one sentence.

"I did," Toad nodded, "Because it's true!"

"What?" Shokora laughed, "You're a liar. In fact, I can prove it."

"The only thing you'll prove is your own dishonesty," Toad remarked, not buying Shokora's insistence.

"Just ask Plum, last night, we went to bed after she made the tea, I never once spoke with you," Shokora acted smug.

"Because you told me before the nomination ceremony," Toad countered, "Don't lie."

"We were all outside before then!" Shokora sounded angered, "Anyone would've noticed, but no one remembers because it didn't happen!"

"I don't know who to believe," Junior scratched his head, completely confused by what was occurring.

"Wow," Jojora seethed, "This is more annoying than Di."

Di blew a strand of her bright red hair into the air with her upper lip.

"You've made an enemy out of the wrong person Toad," Shokora scolded, "You will regret this."

"Oh, scary, coming from a liar," Toad shot back, unfazed. His plan was in full motion, and he had done his best to make Shokora seem like a liar. The beginnings of his web spun, Toad happily scooped up some breakfast that Dry Bones had served, chorizo wraps with cheese, and made his way outback, away from Shokora and the excited bustle of the house.

* * *

"It's time to pick players for the veto competition!" Koops announced about an hour later, bursting forth from the diary room. Walking into the living room, he waited for everyone to arrive. Jojora and Diddy lowered themselves into the uncomfortable bamboo chairs, and everyone else sat four to a couch.

"Before we begin," Koops started, "Can the two nominees please join me up here?"

Jojora and Diddy rose, meeting Koops in the front of the room. They stood on his sides, and Koops opened the velvety pouch he held. Dipping a finger inside, he removed the first chip.

"Junior," Koops said, holding up the son of Bowser's name. Junior made his way up front, standing next to Diddy. The simian reached his hand in next, selecting the next player.

"Shokora," Diddy announced, not thrilled about her being picked. He had hoped a member of the Wrecking Crew would be picked, but at least he had Junior.

Jojora was last to select, and as she dipped her hand in, she removed the final chip.

"Plum," Jojora spoke with a slight hiss, really hoping she could've selected Flurrie or Di.

"There's special instructions to not select a host for this veto competition," Koops concluded, "So the game will begin when Big Brother gives us the signal." Everyone cheered, widely intrigued by the mention of no host, and they sort of all milled about until it was time for the veto competition. Making their way into the backyard, they were shocked by two things.

The first was that the backyard had been changed into a massive maze, and a shroud of darkness covered the area. Two torches lit the sides, illuminating the areas those not playing would sit. The only thing they could see out of the maze was the entry point, the rest was covered in shadow.

The second thing that surprised them was that they were not alone in the backyard.

"It's-a-me, Luigi!" Luigi cheered, giving everyone a huge thumbs-up.

"Whoa! Oh my goodness! It's Luigi!" Everyone cried, wanting to mob the player from last season. Having placed third overall, Luigi had been highly popular with the audience, and here he was for a second time in the Big Brother house.

"Don't-a-get too friendly," Luigi advised, "For we are-a-not alone."

"What do you mean?" Junior asked, determined to hang onto his idol's every word.

"Let-a-me explain," Luigi said, "Because I'm-a-hosting the game! This game is-a-called A Ghost in the Hall, and here's-a-how it works. One by-a-one, each of the six-a-players will-a-enter the maze, and try to reach the end. Be-a-warned, for there are trap doors and Pink Boos-a-waiting to foil your-a-moves. Once someone has-a-reached the end, their finishing time will be-a-recorded. The houseguests who-a-completes the maze in the-a-fastest time will-a-win the golden power of-a-veto!"

"Alright!" The six players cheered. Taking a seat on the regal cushions provided for them, Flurrie, Di, Spike, Dry Bones, and Toad all sat down. The other six who were playing however braced themselves.

_Jojora:__ It's super imperative I win this veto, because my neck is out on a line here, and I've got to save myself._

_Diddy:__ I have to win this! I know I have the Wrecking Crew, but only I can secure myself a guaranteed pass to next week!_

_Koops:__ I've won two competitions in a row! Let's make it three! I know I can do this! I'm doing it for Vivian!_

_Junior:__ I can't believe Luigi is hosting this veto competition! He was my favorite player from last season! I have to show how awesome I am at Big Brother!_

_Shokora:__ If I can win this veto, it's going to be easy to persuade Koops that Spike or Toad had something to do with Vivian's eviction since he's so emotional right now. If I win, I might be able to manipulate his feelings._

_Plum: __ If I win I win, if I lose I lose. I don't really care what happens this time around._

"By-a-random selection," Luigi continued, "Plum will be-a-going first! Let's-a-go!" Plum neared the starting line, and once the foghorn blared, she calmly walked into the maze. Her strategy was not to tear through it, but to analyze the interior to make sure she made no mistakes.

"It's awfully dark in here," Plum's voice shivered, she was a bit scared by the design. Darkness spanned around her, and only the dim lights of the candles on the walls lit her way. The blood red carpet didn't help ease her nerves either.

Coming to a bend, Plum decided to follow it, and it lead to a split in the hallways. She could turn right or go straight, and she decided to follow the path straight. Taking tentative steps forward, she cautiously made her way down the hall, and reached a large gap with green carpet. Feeling as if this were some halfway point, Plum stepped onto the green carpet and found her footing. Knowing she could pick any of the three halls that spanned before her, she decided on taking the middle one, and her choice was judged by a startling Pink Boo.

"Ah!" Plum screamed, turning around and running back into the carpeted zone. She turned around and saw that the Pink Boo was gone, but she was still shake up. Deciding the Pink Boo must've been guarding the hall, she thought it possibly could've left. Heading back up the same way, she was met by the frightening ghoul once more.

"Eee!" Plum shrieked, running back once more. Knowing know that the Pink Boos were permanent, she settled for the third hallway this time and found it clear of danger. Sharply turning right, she reached a smothering hallway, and followed it until it broke off to the left. Picking up the pace, she eventually came to the exit.

"Plum has-a-finished the course!" Luigi boomed, "We will-a-review her time at the end. Next up is-a-Jojora!"

_Jojora:__ Joy._

Stepping inside the maze, the reporter broke into a sprint. She didn't care where she was headed, she just knew she had to find the end and make it out, ensuring her the veto. Tearing around a corner, she literally fell through a Pink Boo, crying out in fear.

The boo cackled, and then disappeared. Rising and dusting herself off, Jojora looked behind her with wide eyes. Where she had passed through moments ago, there was solid wall.

"This is great," Jojora sighed, deciding forward was the only option. She came to a split between a left and a right door, and decided to go left. She was met with a trap-door, which promptly smacked her in the face, dazing her a bit.

"$%#&" Jojora cried, her curse censored by the show's editors. Turning back the way she came, she realized she must go right. Running through the hall, she soon found herself in a green carpeted expanse, and found three hallways in front of her. Taking the first one on the left, she walked forward and was struck once more with a flying door.

She let loose a string of curses, and doubling back, decided to go in sequential order. So, logically, she picked the second hall and ran smack dab into a Pink Boo.

"Oh My Grambi!" Jojora shouted, scared of the ghost. She ran back into the green carpeted room, chose the third path, and finally made her way out.

"Jojora's-a-out!" Luigi cheered, seeming overly ecstatic. She shot him a glare, obviously over the challenge, which she presumed she blew.

"Next up is-a-Koops!" Luigi ordered, and the koopa knelt back at the finish line, getting into a runner's stance. Luigi blew the foghorn, and Koops was off. His short legs made running easy, for he didn't have to spend much time making transitions. Running full speed, he slammed into a trap-door and sank to the ground.

"Keep going," Koops told himself, jumping up from the ground and running ahead. He then was assaulted by a Pink Boo, and he ran back in the other direction until he hit a trap door once more.

"What's up with this place?" Koops wondered aloud, when a Pink Boo chased him down the hall. Running into nearly every obstacle, Koops had a miserable time in the hallways. When he finally made it to the carpeted room in the middle, he chose the third option and ran with full force, finding himself outside.

"Alright," Koops clapped his hands, happy he had finished the challenge.

"Koops is-a-done!" Luigi cheered, "So up next is-a-Junior!"

Wanting to show Luigi his talents, Junior was into the maze in the same second the horn blared. Deftly sprinting down the hall, he picked the first turn correctly and dodged the potential dead-end up ahead. Continuing to run on down, he decided to head to the right, escaping the possible Pink Boo that hid in the shadows. Doing surprisingly well, Junior let out an exhalation of glee, and slammed into a door.

"Ow!" Junior complained, rubbing his face. Deciding this way was wrong, he headed back to the turn-off. Going left this time, he avoided any traps and made it to the room with the green carpet. Seeing three potential outlets, he chose the middle one.

"Yikes!" He shouted when the Pink Boo appeared. Running for his life, Junior headed out into the green room once more and decided on the third option, escaping the maze.

"Junior has-a-finished the-a-maze!" Luigi announced, "Now it's-a-Diddy's turn!"

The monkey got a good start, nimbly dodging the first of the traps. But on the second turn he hit a Pink Boo, and had to return back once more. Running so hard back to his starting position, he forgot which way he had turned to incur the Pink Boo.

"No way," Diddy mouthed, stunned by his stupidity. Going the same route, he hit a Pink Boo again.

"Argh!" He growled, clambering down the hall back the other way and reaching the green carpeted room. Deciding to go numerically if any trouble occurred, he took the first path and received face full of door.

Hitting the floor, he sprang back up and continued with his plan, choosing the second option. Receiving a nightmarish glance from a Pink Boo, Diddy decided the third option was the right choice, being all out of options. He reached the exterior of the maze safely, and with his arrival it meant Shokora's beginning.

The political analyst followed the walls, treading a hand along them. She made all the right turns to reach the green room safely, but she had lost a lot of time by walking, moving much slower than everyone else. Once given three options, she was unsure. Deciding to head down the middle, she got more than she bargained for when a Pink Boo attacked her.

"Get away!" She caterwauled, and she ran back away from the ghoul. Knowing the second route had been nixed, she decided to take the first hall. Just a few steps down the way and she was smacked by a trap door, feeling completely stupid.

"I can't believe this," Shokora grumbled, "It's my luck for it to be the third one."

Picking the correct route on her third and only remaining guess, the kimono clad woman reached the outside and completed the competition, feeling a bit defeated.

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi cried, "What a wonderful game!"

Faces battered and hearts pumping, the six contestants couldn't disagree with the plumber more, and he quickly got to the results.

"We will-a-determine the-a-winner by seeing-a-who was fastest," Luigi decreed, "Plum you went-a-first, and-a-finished with a time of 08:05:09."

Not knowing if that was good or bad yet, Plum simply nodded, accepting her score.

"Jojora, you-a-finished with a time of 11:13:22," Luigi revealed, infuriating Jojora.

"Sorry-a-Jojora," Luigi consoled her, "Plum-a-finished with a lower time than-a-you, so you have-a-been eliminated."

"I-a-know!" Jojora mocked, storming off to the sidelines.

_Luigi:__ I didn't-a-know Jojora was Italian!_

"Next was a Koops, and he-a-finished with a time of 14:56:08," Luigi revealed, sliding his card off the ranking chart, "Which means Plum is-a-still in the-a-lead. Sorry-a-Koops, but you've-a-been eliminated." Koops sulked off to the sidelines, and Plum remained victorious.

"Junior, Luigi addressed the student, who looked like he was about to explode from nerves.

"You finished with a time of-a-06:39:30," Luigi explained, "Which means you are-a-now in the-a-lead. Sorry-a-Plum." Plum smiled, not really carrying. She left the winner's circle and Junior stepped inside, positively giddy.

"Diddy," Luigi went on, "You finished with a time of 07:55:52, which is not-a-good enough to beat-a-Junior." Diddy nodded, accepting his loss. He moved over to the sidelines and it was left up to Shokora to see who would win.

"Shokora," Luigi began, "If you were-a-faster than-a-Junior, you will win the-a-power of veto. Your-a-time was…10:44:03, which is not-a-good enough to beat-a-Junior! Congratulations Junior!" Junior jumped up and down, ecstatic to have won. Luigi crossed over to him and looped the symbol around his spiny neck, making the koopa kid even more thrilled.

_Junior:__ I won! In front of Luigi! Did you see that, he even looped the veto around my neck! How amazing!_

The competition was over, and Luigi departed the Big Brother house after giving everyone a goodbye. The eleven remaining houseguests returned inside, each one congratulating Junior.

_Jojora:__ It sucks that I didn't win, because I know I have to rely on the house to keep me safe, because I doubt Junior will use the veto on me._

_Diddy:__ This is awesome! I'm certain Junior will use the veto on me to save a member of the Wrecking Crew!_

* * *

In their bedroom, Junior, Dry Bones, and Diddy were talking, and the simian was pumped about Junior's win.

"This is great!" Diddy beamed, "Now the Wrecking Crew will chug ahead!"

"About that," Junior whistled awkwardly, "I don't think I'm using the veto."

"W-w-what?" Diddy stammered.

"It'd be too obvious. No one sees us really talking, and besides, it'd send up some flags. We need to lay low, and Jojora fights with everyone, so she's going no matter what," Junior reasoned.

"You can't do this!" Diddy sounded angry, "We're a team!"

"Pipe down," Dry Bones ordered, "We don't want anyone to know!"

"Well someone knows I'm in an alliance with Spike," Diddy threw up his hands.

"All the more reason," Junior shook his head, "Look Diddy, the Wrecking Crew is great and all, but you're losing your focus. You got so paranoid when Koops won HOH."

"Me?" Diddy scoffed, "I'm so focused! Have either of you been HOH? The whole reason the Wrecking Crew exists is because I won!"

"Slow down," Dry Bones commented, "Stop acting like you're entitled to his veto. He can do what he wants with it."

"Why are you speaking up for him?" Diddy asked, "What? Are you like his lawyer or something?"

"No," Dry Bones continued, "I'm his friend!"

"Well you're supposed to be my friend too!"

"We are your friends!" Junior snapped, "But you've got to see the situation from our side! Removing you would look too suspicious, we can't show our cards so early! Now's not the time!"

"Ok," Diddy breathed, "Whatever, Koops has it out for me anyway."

Junior rubbed his fingers together, acting like he was playing a tiny violin, "You've got to man up bro. You're too worrisome about everything. It'll be fine."

"It'd be finer if you used the veto on me!" Diddy implored.

"Not going to happen!" Junior sang, "Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"Gosh," Diddy sighed, "I'm getting some air." Diddy turned out of the room, and Dry Bones and Junior exchanged a nervous glance. Diddy's gameplay was getting progressively worse, and it might cost them all.

* * *

In the cabana room, Jojora sat with Junior, seeing if he would use the veto at all.

"No," Junior spoke firmly, "I'm not using it. I have no reason to. You can still rally votes against Diddy."

"I know," Jojora exhaled, "I'm just scared. I thought telling Diddy about Koops and Vivian would be the right thing to do." She tried to evoke Junior's pity, but it didn't work. He was pissed off from his chat with Diddy, so he didn't have time for Jojora.

"It's time for the ceremony anyway," Junior sighed, "Just know you're staying where you are." Leaving Jojora in some shock, the college student left the room, and with passions high, he called the ceremony with a hostile tone.

Everyone assembled into the living room, ready for the ceremony. Diddy and Jojora, both looking glum after their respective chats with Junior, didn't expect much from him. The others filed onto the couches, awaiting his word.

"This is the veto ceremony," Junior began, "Since I have won the power of veto, I have the power to veto one of Koops' nominations. However, I don't need to hear anything from the two nominees because I've already talked with them, I've made up my mind."

Skipping the ritual made everyone feel Junior's annoyance. He had been pestered by Diddy and Jojora throughout the afternoon, and he wanted nothing to do with the veto anymore. The sooner he could rid of it the better.

"I have decided not to use the power of veto," Junior stated, keeping the symbol wrapped around his neck, he closed the box shut, leaving it empty.

"This veto meeting is adjourned," he announced, and the ceremony concluded, both nominees staying firmly planted in their chairs, their fates left up to the rest of the house.

_Junior:__ I wanted to enjoy winning my first competition, but all Diddy and Jojora did was pester me. I understand Diddy thinks being in the Wrecking Crew means we've got each other's backs, but not when we're a secret alliance! Does the word secret mean anything to him?_

_Diddy:__ I'm concerned that the Wrecking Crew is falling apart. We already spend so much time apart from our leader, Spike, that it doesn't seem like he's even there. And I fear that Dry Bones and Junior are getting too closer, because Junior not using the veto shows he's not one hundred percent behind me._

_Jojora:__ I knew I would be staying on the block the moment I lost the veto, but I have to think about the votes. Hopefully I can use the rumor Toad or Shokora started about Spike and Diddy to my advantage, and send this monkey back to his banana pile!_

* * *

**Wow, I totally don't miss hyphenating Luigi's speech so he can have his accent, it was so laborious, I'm glad it's gone. Well, there was a special guest appearance by Luigi, and Junior ended up not using the veto. I know a lot happened this chapter, with Di revealing her plot (bet no one saw that coming), Toad starting that rumor, and Junior with the veto. Tomorrow night, someone will be evicted, will it be Jojora or Diddy? And who will be crowned as the new HOH when the power goes back up for grabs? Find out tomorrow night on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	6. The Luma Shop

**A/N: Before we begin, I know I said a lot of these challenges would revolve around mini-games. Well, I said a lot, but not all. This chapter's HOH competition is one I thought up of, loosely based on one from the show itself, because quiz-style challenges don't really adapt well from Mario party mini-games. Sorry about how late this chapter is though, I've just been really stressed out and busy as of late. However, since I didn't do it on time, this means we get some shout-outs! Yay!**

** Also, we're at 50 reviews! Woo! Thanks so much everyone, it means the world to me! We're one fourth of the way there towards my goal of 200 hundred reviews!**

** Firedragon24k: You're not the only one, Luigi is a very popular character from last season. I was thinking about having him return to the game, but I realized it was too soon.**

** TheJoker21: Another new reviewer! And you signed up for my mafia game! Thank you so much! And you're absolutely right, so much went on last chapter it was a little hard to follow. Di is without a doubt one of the most ruthless players of Big Brother, and it's going to be fun to write her character. Hold your horses on the twists though, they're bound to come, we're only in the second week for crying out loud!**

** Moley Koopa: Well, don't count Jojora out yet, you'll find out whether or not she goes home soon. I understand though, because Diddy's a big whiner and Spike is barely involved with the Wrecking Crew.**

** Soliddude1175: I can see where you're coming from, because someone can talk all day and you have to wait until action to judge their character. Well, that was encapsulating of Toad's character. He's a young, immature college student, not everyone can have the shiniest tools in their toolbox. **

** ultimateCCC: Are you talking about Rosalina? I didn't really get you're reference…whoops. Anyway, judging by the title of this episode, you might see her, you might not.**

** Sepron: Another new reviewer! Bravissimo! Thank you so much, and perhaps you will get your wish tonight.**

** RetroKoopa: I think Di might've let out her secret to early, but she caught herself by waiting to share with Flurrie. Also, Diddy Kong has messed up, but we'll see if it's his time to go tonight, thanks for another review!**

** PuzzlingGamer: What…you were born last year? Or the year his character was created…I'm so confused. But, I understand why you dislike Jojora, since she had a big hand in evicting Vivian, and everyone and their mother worships Vivian.**

** CielFury: You have no idea how bad those hyphens sucked…but anyway, I think Junior is underestimated. He had a big role in last chapter, and it's definitely too early to show his connection to Diddy when we're only on the second eviction. **

** PaloozaChu: Yay! Someone loves Di as much as me! And most people either hate or love Jojora. Luigi's bliss is his ignorance, he's so unassuming. I thought I would include that tidbit last chapter to remind everyone that despite his likeability he's very gullible.**

* * *

"In the heat of Vivian's eviction, Koops has risen to power. Carrying a vendetta, the young koopa is after those who were instrumental in Vivian's departure. Who will Koops exact his vengeance upon tonight? Find out here on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!" Chen T. roared, and the crowd boomed back with applause so loud it was quite deafening.

"It's been a wild week inside the Big Brother house," Chen T. noted, "Lies have been spun, hearts have been broken, and alliances have been formed. But most importantly, tonight, someone will leave the Big Brother house for good. Will it be the fiery reporter Jojora? Or the property appraiser from the Kong Jungle, Diddy? But first, before we catch up with our houseguests, let's see how things unfolded after the veto ceremony."

As Chen T. nodded her head in affirmation, the JumboTron to her right lit up with a brilliant display of images, and the cameras melted into it, showing how the rest of the week played out.

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom**

_After winning the Head of Household competition, a firestorm brewed inside of Koops. With a plan to get revenge on those who ousted Vivian, Koops set his sights on Diddy and Jojora._

_Diddy:_ _It's kind of crazy how quickly this game shifts, because one minute you're king of the whole house and then the next minute you're lying with the dogs. It's kind of a wake-up call for me really, because being HOH makes you feel so powerful while it lasts._

_Jojora:__ Of course Koops wins HOH! I mean, why wouldn't he? The one person I needed to lose won. I guess this is karma._

_ And after placing them on the block side by side, Koops knew at least one of Vivian's executioners would be out of the game._

_Koops:__ I'm so glad one of them will be leaving this week, because they were both instrumental in ousting Vivian!_

_ But before the veto competition, new threats were popping up all over the place, and two of the season's most underestimated contestants proved that despite their size, they were packing a punch._

_ "Clever right?" Di asked, twirling around in the air, letting Jojora soak her in. "It's been strategy from the first night, let them think I'm stupid, keep me around as a bullet shield, and then pick them all off one by one."_

_ "Oh…My…Grambi," Jojora was having trouble comprehend it all._

_ "So as much as you can be a bitch," Di spat the truth, "I'm just as much of a liar."_

_ "Nothing like that," Toad replied, "But I couldn't help but notice how she was telling everyone you were in an alliance with Diddy, and I wanted to know if it were true."_

_Spike:__ Holy smokes! How did this kid find out about the Wrecking Crew! There must be a dirty rat amongst us!_

_ But when the smoke cleared, Toad's claims were dubious at best._

_Toad:__ Ever since the first HOH competition, I've noticed how malicious Shokora is. It's my mission to get her evicted, because she's nothing but a bully and a menace! So, I figured I might shake up the house by making Shokora look like she's spreading rumors about Spike. Then, he'll get even more upset with her!_

_ "You lied to me!" Spike yelled._

_ "How dare you slander my name!" Shokora sounded peeved._

_ "I'm not in an alliance with Spike!" Diddy yelled._

_ Picking players for the veto competition, Diddy was elated that at least another member of the Wrecking Crew would be fighting for him._

_ "Shokora," Diddy announced, not thrilled about her being picked. He had hoped a member of the Wrecking Crew would be picked, but at least he had Junior._

_ And when the games began, and old face returned to host the competition._

_ "It's-a-me, Luigi!" Luigi cheered, giving everyone a huge thumbs-up._

_ "Whoa! Oh my goodness! It's Luigi!" Everyone cried, wanting to mob the player from last season. Having placed third overall, Luigi had been highly popular with the audience, and here he was for a second time in the Big Brother house._

_ "Shokora," Luigi began, "If you were-a-faster than-a-Junior, you will win the-a-power of veto. Your-a-time was…10:44:03, which is not-a-good enough to beat-a-Junior! Congratulations Junior!" Junior jumped up and down, ecstatic to have won. Luigi crossed over to him and looped the symbol around his spiny neck, making the koopa kid even more thrilled._

_Junior:__ I won! In front of Luigi! Did you see that, he even looped the veto around my neck! How amazing!_

_ Despite Junior's ties to the Wrecking Crew, when Diddy expected him to use the veto, the son of Bowser had other ideas._

_ "All the more reason," Junior shook his head, "Look Diddy, the Wrecking Crew is great and all, but you're losing your focus. You got so paranoid when Koops won HOH."_

_ "Me?" Diddy scoffed, "I'm so focused! Have either of you been HOH? The whole reason the Wrecking Crew exists is because I won!"_

_ "Slow down," Dry Bones commented, "Stop acting like you're entitled to his veto. He can do what he wants with it."_

_ Sensing dissention within the Wrecking Crew, Diddy realized even his closest allies didn't have his back, and neither nominee was surprised when Junior cut to the chase and left the nominations standing._

_Diddy:__ I'm concerned that the Wrecking Crew is falling apart. We already spend so much time apart from our leader, Spike, that it doesn't seem like he's even there. And I fear that Dry Bones and Junior are getting too closer, because Junior not using the veto shows he's not one hundred percent behind me._

_ "I have decided not to use the power of veto," Junior stated, keeping the symbol wrapped around his neck, he closed the box shut, leaving it empty._

_ Tonight, one houseguest will walk out the front door for good, and a new HOH will be crowned. Find out who tonight on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 26

Occupation: Property Appraiser

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode Six: The Luma Shop

Shortly after the veto ceremony, the dust settled and no one was particularly surprised. Koops was gunning for Jojora, but luckily for the star reporter, he couldn't vote. With only his main ally Toad, Koops was losing his foothold in the house, particularly with Plum.

_Plum:__ I think Flurrie is so nice and funny! I was always a massive fan of her anyway, and to be friends with her is so exciting! It's so surreal!_

_Koops:__ When the game began, I had a close circle of three allies. Now, one of them is gone, and another one is being pulled away from me. Now that Toad is getting wrapped up in all sorts of drama, I'm afraid I won't last long. _

Hanging around in the kitchen, Flurrie sipped on more chai tea as Plum brewed up another batch for the night. The retired actress was in love with the beverage, and it was something Di and Jojora took note of.

_Di:__ Ok audience, the cat's out of the bag. I'm no airhead, and my game is super stealth mode. I've noticed how Flurrie is buddying up with Plum, which is fine for now, but she's going to have to realize where her best bet in getting farther in this game is._

"Plum," Flurrie sighed as she sipped up the last of her tea, "This tea is so therapeutic, I don't know how I ever lived without it."

"We're headed to bed Flurrie," Di told the older woman, floating by on her way to the room. Jojora was close on her heels.

"I'll be there in a few," Flurrie replied nonchalantly.

As Di and Jojora entered their bedroom, Jojora shot her sprightly friend a look.

"What's that about?" Jojora wondered aloud, "Since when were they best friends?"

"Since Flurrie learned that Plum could make tea," Di giggled, "She's so finicky."

"We have to make sure that she comes back to us," Jojora advised, sensing a pull between herself and Plum over Flurrie.

"Well, we'll have to wait on that one," Di suggested, "I don't think Flurrie's going to be a problem if Plum makes it much further."

"What are you suggesting?" Jojora asked.

"I'm suggesting that if either of us win next week, we know who our target is," Di leveled her eyes.

Jojora gulped, because she truly liked Plum, but if her eviction meant retaining Flurrie, then so be it.

In their room, the three boys, Junior, Diddy, and Dry Bones, were all sort of staring at one another. Diddy was fuming, because he had truly expected Junior to hold up his end of the bargain.

"There was no bargain," Junior pointed, growing tired of Diddy, "I couldn't make it seem like I have some sort of allegiance to you!"

"But you do!" Diddy protested, "We're in an alliance. Does that mean anything to you? Because to me, it means that if you were in trouble and I had the veto, I would pull you off."

"Well, maybe you don't think long term like I do," Junior shot back.

"What does that even mean?" Diddy exclaimed, "You're saying you're smarter than me? Hah!"

"What's going on?" Spike demanded as he burst into the room, hearing the commotion, "Will all of you pipe down, Toad already knows Diddy and I are aligned."

"Toad?" Dry Bones gawked, "How could Toad possibly know anything?"

"I don't know," Spike grumbled, "But the kid sniffed us out. Everyone can basically assume you two are working together," he pointed between Junior and Dry Bones.

"What?" Junior sounded mystified.

"We're all too obvious," Spike continued, "We're not hanging out with other people. We're going to blow it soon, and then everyone will be after us."

"Well everyone's already after me," Diddy complained.

"Will you shut your trap?" Spike wheeled on Diddy, "All of you done all week is bitch and moan like some premenstrual woman and now you expect us to lift your dragging feet because you were HOH last week? You're not entitled to anything smarty pants."

Diddy looked like he had been slapped, and he hid his face between his arms. Junior and Dry Bones hadn't prepared themselves for Spike's outburst, and seemed a little embarrassed of their own behavior as well.

"This is a team," Spike reiterated, "Let's all remember that and act like it."

He stormed out of the room, about ready to wreck the Wrecking Crew.

Upstairs in his HOH room, Koops was talking with Toad, Plum, and Shokora. After Vivian left, Shokora sort of filled her gap in the foursome, and now they were all hashing out possible eviction scenarios.

"Well it depends on who we want to go home," Shokora stated, "Jojora or Diddy?"

"I'd prefer Jojora," Koops replied, "She was more instrumental in Vivian's eviction."

"You can't think like that," Toad seethed, over the whole Koops and Vivian thing. "Yeah, it sucks that Vivian is gone, but Jojora is nowhere as deadly as Diddy is. He's more physical and not as emotional as Jojora is. So, I think Diddy would be the better choice to evict from a strategy standpoint."

_Shokora:__ Ho! I do not trust that babbling mushroom child one bit! He's so dead when I'm HOH! He's whispering all of his grand designs in Koops' ear, and I think he's very underestimated._

_Toad:__ Koops has to let go of Vivian, because her eviction is dominating all of his thoughts and strategies! It's terrible for business!_

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up one by one and drifted down into the kitchen. Everything was fine for about an hour until Koops walked downstairs, and was feeling a bit adventurous. Walking by Jojora, he acted as if he had tripped over his own feet and fell forward, knocking his coffee mug right onto her lap.

"Ah!" Jojora screamed, shoving Koops to the floor, "Oh my Grambi! Oh my Grambi! Holy Queen Jaydes of the Underwhere someone give me a towel!" She ran back and forth, barking commands and asking for help, all the while her stomach was burning. Once the temperature had subsided and all of the coffee had been wiped off, Jojora turned on Koops.

"That was so on purpose! A blind man could see it!" Jojora screamed.

"No!" Koops protested, acting all meek and reserved, "It was honestly an accident, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I've had enough of you Koops," Jojora spat, "You think you're so cute and shit with you little act, well I know how fake you are! Ugh! I swear to Grambi if I stay in this house one more week you're out of here!"

"Dang," Junior said to Dry Bones, who nodded in response. This was now the second time Jojora had freaked out on someone, and this time she was on the block. Tears stinging her eyes, Jojora quickly fled into her bedroom, and Flurrie floated up from the couch, dashing in after her.

Di looked up from her magazine, twirling her hair in her fingers, "Uhm, like, did something happen?"

"You didn't see any of that?" Toad asked the fairy, who shook her head.

"Is Jojora alright?" She asked dumbly.

"Yeah, she's fine," Junior replied, "She just needs some time to cool off."

"She needs time to cool off?" Koops sounded offended, "What about me?"

"She was hurt man," Junior addressed him, "And that totally looked like it was on purpose."

_Junior:__ Everybody kind of hates Koops, because he's annoying and attention-seeking. He better enjoy his reign as HOH while it lasts._

_Koops:__ I'm just so sick of no one caring about me in this house! I want people to like me, that's all I want! I thought I finally had that with Vivian and then everyone got rid of her! Why does this always happen to me?_

Flurrie and Jojora sat inside of their bedroom, and Flurrie rubbed Jojora's back while the reporter cried into her knees.

"I just hate it here sometimes Flurrie," Jojora said between sobs, "I just want to go home sometimes."

"Oh dearie," Flurrie clucked her tongue, "Don't say things like that. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't squander it."

"I probably won't even be here for much longer," Jojora admitted.

"Now now," Flurrie consoled her, "You've got me and Di. I'm sure we can swing Shokora, Toad, and Plum as well. That's five votes! That's all you need! Then Diddy will be gone and you'll be here for another day!"

"Thanks Flurrie," Jojora wiped her eyes, "You think so?"

"I know so baby," Flurrie smiled.

As the morning waned into afternoon, Flurrie got down to business. Floating out into the backyard, she found Plum and Shokora lounging in the pool.

"Hey girls," Flurrie said all friendly.

"Oh hey Flurrie," they both smiled, liking and revering the retired actress.

"So what about the vote on Thursday?" Flurrie asked, "What are you all thinking?"

"Definitely Diddy," Plum nodded, "He's just so negative, I can't have that around."

"I concur," Shokora spoke up, "The monkey must go."

_Plum:__ That sounded a bit racist…_

* * *

"Well there you have it," Chen T. smiled, "Let's check in with our houseguests before we get to the live voting!"

"Hello houseguests," Chen T. dazzled them with a smile, and everyone called out individual greetings.

"Now before we begin, let's talk for a moment," the host got friendly, "Koops, how is being in control?"

"Oh it's nice," Koops smiled, "I think it's something you can't take for granted though, because it's gone before you know it."

"Well," Chen T. moved on to the next person, "Jojora, if you could use one word to describe being on the block, what would it be?"

"Stupid," Jojora laughed, earning a chorus of chuckles from the other houseguests and the audience.

"Alright," Chen T. laughed along, "It's almost time for the live voting to begin, but before we do that, both nominees have one last chance to appeal to the houseguests. Jojora, you're up first."

Jojora was wearing a sapphire gown, and she rose from the pokey bamboo chair with grace.

"Well everyone," she brought her hands together, clasping them to avoid sweating as much, "It's been a fabulous twenty-one days inside of this house so far, and I certainly hope it doesn't end tonight. I love each and every one of you, but please vote with your mind and not your heart."

Her last comment seemed contradictory from the normal saying, but it was true. Big Brother was a game where playing on emotions could send the wrong person home. Diddy Kong rose next, tipping his hat to everyone and beginning.

"Greetings to the Kong Jungle!" Diddy waved, "Thank you to DK, Dixie, Cranky, Candy, Lanky, Swanky, Junior, and Tiny! All of you are so awesome and thanks for the support, I love you and miss you, but hopefully I won't see you too soon. I came into this game wanting to be HOH at least once and best DK, and I did that, but I'm not satisfied yet. Keeping me here would benefit a lot of you, because I haven't hurt or said anything hurtful to anyone. Just think hard when you vote tonight."

Diddy sat back down, and Chen T. addressed the houseguests.

"Just a reminder, Koops, as HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Neither of the nominees may vote as well. One by one you will all enter the diary room to cast your vote, and tonight, Flurrie is up first." Flurrie rose, blowing everyone a kiss as she floated into the diary room.

"Flurrie is a strong ally of Jojora and has been campaigning for her to stay, so she should vote for Diddy tonight," Chen T. commented.

"Hi Flurrie," Chen T. waved.

"Hi dearie," Flurrie smiled back.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chen T. requested.

"I vote to evict Diddy," Flurrie answered, exiting the room. She passed Dry Bones in the hallway, and they both high-fived as they passed one another.

"Dry Bones is in an alliance with Diddy called the Wrecking Crew, but he along with Junior have been growing annoyed with Diddy. Will they keep their word or boot him out of the house?" Chen T. wondered aloud.

"Hello Dry Bones," Chen T. greeted.

"Hey there Chen T.," Dry Bones saluted.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chen T. said.

"You know," Dry Bones murmured, "I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I vote to evict Jojora, it's the right thing to do."

"Thank you Dry Bones," Chen T. nodded, and Dry Bones bid her goodbye and exited. He passed by Shokora on the way out. The political analyst donned a glimmering kimono of blue and white, looking regal as always.

"Hello Shokora," Chen T. grimaced, hoping the woman wouldn't expose anymore secrets.

"Hi Chen T.," Shokora was civil this time, "Let's get down to business. I'm voting for Diddy."

"Alright," Chen T. nodded, and Shokora waved a dismissive hand as she exited. Junior was next to enter the room.

"Hello Junior, how are you?" Chen T. asked.

"I'm fine Chen T.," Junior answered, "Yourself?"

"I'm just great," Chen T. beamed, "Please cast your vote to evict."

"I'm voting for Diddy tonight, because he's not looking farther ahead, he needs to go or all of us will," Junior spoke solemnly, rising and leaving the room. Spike lumbered past him in the hallway, and they both pounded knuckles as Spike entered.

"The Wrecking Crew is splitting their votes," Chen T. analyzed, "So Spike could either follow Dry Bones or Junior in the voting tonight. Let's find out."

"Hi Spike," Chen T. said warmly.

"Hello Chen T., I suppose I must vote for someone know," Spike surmised.

"That's right," Chen T. nodded.

"It's a nasty business, but I'm voting for Jojora, I can't turn on my word," Spike announced, and Chen T. accepted his vote.

"Toad has been a loyal ally of Koops, and pressed his friend to dispose of Diddy tonight, will he stick to his own plan?" Chen T. wondered as Toad arrived in the diary room.

"Hi Chen T.!" Toad waved.

"Hi Toad," Chen T. laughed, "Please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Jojora," Toad nodded, "She's becoming quite volatile." Toad's vote shocked most, and he left the room. Di was coming down the hall, flipping her hair around.

"Di revealed this week she's got the most brains in the house. Will she use the brains to double-cross Jojora, or eliminate Diddy?" Chen T. analyzed.

"Hi Di," Chen T. rhymed.

"Hi Di, heehee! Anyway, hello!" Di giggled.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chen T. instructed.

"I'm voting for Diddy, because like, I love Jojora!" Di rolled her eyes, floating out of the room. Plum was the last person to come down the hall, and she plopped down in the diary room.

"Plum is friends with most of the house, so her vote will more than likely be to benefit her social game," Chen T. discussed.

"Hello Plum," Chen T. greeted, "Please cast your vote to evict."

"I hate doing it," Plum swallowed, "But I vote to evict Diddy."

"Thank you Plum," Chen T. replied, and Plum left the room.

"It's official," Chen T. nodded, "With five votes to evict, Diddy, Diddy will leave the house tonight. Let's give the news to the houseguests."

"Houseguests!" Chen T. cried, garnering their attention, "The votes are in. Just a reminder, when I say the name of the evicted houseguest, they will have but a few moments to say their goodbyes, grab their belongings, and exit the Big Brother house."

Jojora and Diddy gripped the stiff handles of their chairs, waiting for the decision to be made. They were equally nervous, feeling unsure of where the other half of the house stood with them.

"By a vote of five to three," Chen T. revealed, showing that the vote was a lot closer than last time.

"It's official Diddy, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."

The screen shut off, and Chen T. disappeared. Diddy was a bit stung, but he rose, hugging Jojora.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but he just shook his head.

Diddy shook hands with Dry Bones, Junior, and Spike, and then gave everyone else quick hugs. Scooping up his duffel bag, he silently made his way to the front door. Diddy didn't say a word, feeling the bitterness building up inside of him. He swung open the door, stepped out into the hall, and left everyone behind.

"That was heavy," Junior commented, feeling bad about voting for Diddy.

"Oh goodness," Flurrie commented, "His picture is already fading!"

It was true, Diddy's colorful photo faded from a cheery shade of brown and red, to a forgotten pallor of black and white. Just like that, he was gone.

Diddy stepped out onto the stage, receiving clamoring applause. He set down his bag and joined Chen T. on the sofa, shaking her hand.

"I wish I wasn't meeting you," Diddy said somberly, earning some laughs.

"Well," Chen T. said gravely, "You were bested tonight Diddy. But you said something interesting in your speech tonight. You wanted to come here and win HOH to prove something about your relationship with DK. Do you feel satisfied by your performance in the game?"

"To an extent," Diddy answered, "Because I did what I set out to do, which was win HOH at least once, which is something DK never did. He held back, and although it got him farther, I wanted to win something."

"Do you think Jojora should be out here instead of you?" Chen T. grilled.

"Yes!" Diddy shouted, "She's causing so much conflict, and Koops nominated us because we evicted Vivian. Well, she had a much more direct hand in her eviction than I did, because without her information no one would've known. It was her fault Vivian got evicted, and now she's still in that house!"  
"What do you think is going to become of the Wrecking Crew?" Chen T. asked.

"I think they're going to try and draw in Toad, because they were talking about that before. If they got Toad, they could knock everyone else out because then it would be a numbers game," Diddy answered.

"Well Diddy, you gave it your best shot, but do you think you could've been brighter around the house? Would that've kept you in?" Chen T. asked.

"Yeah," Diddy nodded, "When Koops won HOH and then after I was nominated, I did a lot of moping, which I shouldn't of done."

"You played a fine game," Chen T. summarized, "But it's over for you. Before you go though, let's a take a look at what some of the houseguests had to say!"

"Yippee," Diddy joked.

**Junior:** I'll admit I voted for you tonight, because you're getting very annoying. You weren't thinking ahead, but in the moment, and I think the Wrecking Crew will be fine without you!

**Dry Bones:** The whole reason the Wrecking Crew formed is because you won HOH week one, and it's not going to be the same without you! Safe travels my friend!

**Spike:** Well Diddy, I just don't think the stars were aligning for you. I'm sorry if you're out of the house, and I won't forget about you.

**Koops:** You nominated Vivian, so I nominated you, simple as that. You got what you deserved, and I'll be happy if it's you or Jojora!

"Are you shocked Junior voted for you?" Chen T. questioned.

"A little," Diddy answered truthfully, "I know I was annoying him but still, we were in an alliance. I'd watch out for Junior if I were Spike or Dry Bones."

"Well Diddy, your time was short, but you'll be missed, see you at the finale!" Chen T. shook his hand once more, and the monkey left the stage, taking his bag with him. Chen T. then turned to face the camera.

"The power is back up for grabs! When we come back, the houseguests will compete to become the new HOH! Stay with us," she winked as the cameras panned out, and the game entered its next phase.

* * *

"Welcome back," Chen T. winked at the camera, "Before we left, Diddy walked out of the Big Brother house and became the second houseguest evicted. Now, let's head to the backyard where the power is back up for grabs!"

The JumboTron zoomed in on the backyard, and the nine houseguests who were competing were divided into personal slots, and Koops sat on a bench on the side. The houseguests couldn't see one another due to the blinders so they couldn't cheat on the quiz style game to come. As the lights dimmed in the backyard, something special occurred.

Lowering into the backyard, a bright blue luma that was kind of overweight flew down, clutching two wands in either hand. Magical stars swirled about it, and its entrance was rather grand.

"Hello!" The luma cried, "I'm Lumalee, and I'm going to be conducting the HOH game!"

"What a delightful little luma," Flurrie clasped her hands together, "This should be fun!"

"Houseguests!" Chen T. roared over the loudspeaker, "Lumalee will be hosting the next game, so I'm going to leave you for the night! Until next week, goodnight houseguests!"

"Alright," Lumalee giggled, "Let's get this started! This game is called the luma shop! I'm going to name an item, and two costs. One of the costs is right, and one is wrong! How fun! Your goal is to guess which price is right by sliding your answer key to A or B. If it's wrong, you're out!"

"Oh my," Plum sighed, "This could be kind of hard."

"Let's go!" Lumalee shouted, "Lumalee, Lumabop! Welcome to the Luma Shop! How much does a mushroom cost! Ten or five coins?"

It seemed a no-brainer for most, but some didn't buy mushrooms. In order of their placement from left to right, everyone made a selection.

Dry Bones chose A, Junior chose A, Jojora chose A, Flurrie chose A, Di chose B, Plum chose B, Toad chose B, Spike chose A, and Shokora chose A.

"Well," Lumalee giggled softly, "It's ten coins!"

"How we were supposed to know that?" Toad cried.

"Uh…," Jojora sighed, "You never woke up last night Toad, we tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up!"

_The night before…_

**2:02 AM**

A blaring siren ran throughout the house, waking up every single houseguest except for Toad, who slumbered through the alarm. Running to the living room, the houseguests who actually woke up looked at the television and the prices of several items flashed by on the screen.

"What's going on?" Junior cried.

"Quick! Everyone, I think we should memorize these!" Spike declared, repeating the images out loud. The houseguests then realized multiple images of the same thing were flashing by, and they were given multiple opportunities to memorize. The houseguests shared painstaking looks, knowing this had something to do with the upcoming competition.

_Back to the game…_

"Well," Toad gulped, "Someone should've woken me up!"

"Sorry Toad, Plum, and Di," Lumalee sighed, "All of you are out! So, it's time for question two!"

"Lumalee! Lumabop! Welcome to the Luma Shop! How much does a POW Block cost? Eight or six coins?"

"Oh crap," Spike grumbled, not knowing what to choose.

"I think I know it," Dry Bones gulped.

"OK! Times up!" Lumalee cried, "Let's see who chose what!"

Dry Bones chose A, Junior chose A, Jojora chose B, Flurrie chose A, Spike chose B, Shokora chose A.

"It was A!" Lumalee cried, 'You should've memorized better Spike and Jojora, because you're out!"

Spike and Jojora dejectedly walked away, and only four remained. It was down to Dry Bones, Junior, Flurrie, and Shokora.

"Lumalee! Lumabop! Welcome to the Luma Shop! How much does a stone cap cost?" Twenty or thirty coins?" Lumalee asked.

The houseguests chose their answers.

Dry Bones chose A, Junior chose B, Flurrie chose B, Shokora chose B.

"Well, what a shocking turn of events! It was twenty coins, so that means…Dry Bones won the whole game!" Lumalee announced.

"Whoa! What?" Dry Bones cried, "No way!"

Junior, Flurrie, and Shokora all shook their heads, not knowing how they missed that. In a puff of sparkling magic, Lumalee disappeared and Koops brought the HOH key forward, crowning Dry Bones the winner.

Once again, the power had shifted.

* * *

**So sorry about the late update, I'm going to work fiercely tomorrow to upload the next one, I've just had some personal things going on! Dry Bones won the HOH game, so what will he do with the new power, find out next time!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	7. A Storm Brews

**A/N: This is so amazing, we're at 60 reviews! This is like 10 reviews a chapter, which is huge guys, thank you so much. I know I'm falling behind, but school is getting busier, and I've got a lot on my plate right now. I'm trying my hardest though, so don't think I'm slacking off! Thanks again for all the wonderful support this story is receiving, it's a dream come true. Now, time for shout outs!**

** Soliddude1175: Good! I'm glad you joined the game! I'm trying to keep this story balanced, I really don't want anyone specifically dominating because that makes it obvious, and I want everyone to be surprised each week. Junior's vote was a bit traitorous, but Diddy was become more of a liability than an ally. Plus, Jojora obviously does have to work on her anger, she's a bit too outspoken XD**

** Sepron: Thanks for reviewing again, hopefully you'll become a faithful regular :D I'm glad that you're glad, because more people seemed to be rooting for Jojora over Diddy. Flurrie's character is developing, she's very friendly and is playing a good social game right now, a better one than Di or Jojora at least. Everyone hates Koops XD**

** ultimateCCC: A 'yo mama' moment? I don't know what you're talking about there, but if it means you're enjoying the story, then by all means let it be one of those yo mama moments!**

** Moley Koopa: Of course Jojora made it, she's resilient (and has a larger fan base…)! I think you're dead on about Diddy, he was becoming a threat to everyone as you put it. He played a great first week, but the moment he fell into hot water, he was a mess. We'll see who Dry Bones nominates quite soon…**

** RetroKoopa: Flurrie's fan base is quickly growing in size, mainly because she's starting to play a good social game. As of now, I can't see anyone nominating Flurrie, there's no reason to. If she keeps this up, she could certainly go far.**

** Firedragon24k: Yay, a fan of Lumalee! I know most people were probably expecting to see Rosalina, but I won't tell if she'll make an appearance. We've already had two guests appear, so there may or may not be anymore.**

** Princess Toady: Since you reviewed twice back to back, there's more to cover, so a longer shout-out for you! Toad is weird, I don't know why he did that either, even though I'm writing this. I agree with you that Vivian makes for a much more interesting shy character, but I never knew Bobbery was so disliked, it's because I have a weird pull towards the elderly, I always root for them in video games, books, etcetera. Di might've shown her cards to early, and everyone likes Dry Bones. Dry Bones now has the power, and we're about to see what he's going to do. It'd make more sense for him to put up threats instead of those like Plum, Flurrie, and Di, who have coasted thus far, so I can agree with that.**

** CielFury: I have to disagree with you, I was thinking about making it a tie, but I had to switch up the votes for Diddy to go home because if it had tied, Koops would've sent home Jojora. Think about, she's basically entirely at fault for Vivian's eviction, and she was much more venomous than Diddy. And even though Jojora and Di are the most dangerous, no one knows that yet.**

** PuzzlingGamer: Oh ok, that makes much more sense. But then, how does that have anything to do with what you said about Luigi? You are a puzzling gamer…**

**Yoshette: I think Junior was just sick of Diddy's complaining, and no, I found it funny as well! I can't make any promises about a third season, but let's say I've given it some thought. I don't know yet though, and then it still might not be enough seasons for some all-stars to come back.**

**flashfire912: Thanks for the first review! It means so much to me! Please become another one of my fabulous regulars! Anyway, no one is really rooting for Spike, so I'm glad to see he has a fan in his corner!**

**PaloozaChu: I'm glad you enjoyed Lumalee's guest appearance!**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother**

_As Flurrie expanded her social game, Di and Jojora concocted a plot to reel their ally back in._

_ "We have to make sure that she comes back to us," Jojora advised, sensing a pull between herself and Plum over Flurrie. _

_ "Well, we'll have to wait on that one," Di suggested, "I don't think Flurrie's going to be a problem if Plum makes it much further."_

_ "What are you suggesting?" Jojora asked._

_ "I'm suggesting that if either of us win next week, we know who our target is," Di leveled her eyes._

_ Jojora gulped, because she truly liked Plum, but if her eviction meant retaining Flurrie, then so be it._

_ And as Diddy moped and whined, Spike exploded on his teammate._

_ "Well everyone's already after me," Diddy complained._

_ "Will you shut your trap?" Spike wheeled on Diddy, "All of you done all week is bitch and moan like some premenstrual woman and now you expect us to lift your dragging feet because you were HOH last week? You're not entitled to anything smarty pants."_

_ Diddy looked like he had been slapped, and he hid his face between his arms. Junior and Dry Bones hadn't prepared themselves for Spike's outburst, and seemed a little embarrassed of their own behavior as well._

_ "This is a team," Spike reiterated, "Let's all remember that and act like it."_

_ When Koops doused Jojora was coffee, the reporter shared her true feelings, and others shared how they felt about Koops._

_Junior:__ Everybody kind of hates Koops, because he's annoying and attention-seeking. He better enjoy his reign as HOH while it lasts._

_Koops:__ I'm just so sick of no one caring about me in this house! I want people to like me, that's all I want! I thought I finally had that with Vivian and then everyone got rid of her! Why does this always happen to me?_

_ Flurrie and Jojora sat inside of their bedroom, and Flurrie rubbed Jojora's back while the reporter cried into her knees._

_ "I just hate it here sometimes Flurrie," Jojora said between sobs, "I just want to go home sometimes."_

_ "Oh dearie," Flurrie clucked her tongue, "Don't say things like that. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't squander it."_

_ Using her social game to her advantage, Flurrie campaigned for Jojora to stay in the house._

_ "Hey girls," Flurrie said all friendly._

_ "Oh hey Flurrie," they both smiled, liking and revering the retired actress._

_ "So what about the vote on Thursday?" Flurrie asked, "What are you all thinking?"_

_ "Definitely Diddy," Plum nodded, "He's just so negative, I can't have that around."_

_ "I concur," Shokora spoke up, "The monkey must go."_

_ And during the live eviction, Diddy's negativity set the house against him and he became the second houseguest evicted._

_ "By a vote of five to three," Chen T. revealed, showing that the vote was a lot closer than last time._

_ "It's official Diddy, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."_

_ During the HOH competition, Lumalee paid the houseguests a visit, and after a quick visit to the Luma Shop, Dry Bones fought his way to the top, becoming the third HOH of the season._

_ "Well, what a shocking turn of events! It was twenty coins, so that means…Dry Bones won the whole game!" Lumalee announced._

_ "Whoa! What?" Dry Bones cried, "No way!"_

_ Tonight, tempers rise as Koops once again slanders the house. And Toad learns how far a lie truly goes. Plus, who will Dry Bones name as the new nominees, find out tonight on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

As everyone reentered the house, most people on how shocked they were that the competition had passed so quickly. Only a few questions in, and Dry Bones had managed to knock out everyone. Being woken up the night before, the players were actually happy to be able to get a full night's rest tonight, but before anyone went to bed, they all broke off into their respective social cliques.

"Plum," Shokora called, "I'd like some warm chamomile tea before bed, and could you fluff my pillows?"

"Well," Flurrie said to everyone, yawning between sentences, "I do believe I shall get some shut-eye. I will see all of you darlings in the morning." The retired actress floated off to bed, and a minute later Di and Jojora followed her into the bedroom. Feeling a bit under the weather due to the havoc he wreaked last week, Koops slid off into his bedroom and Toad followed close behind.

Only the Wrecking Crew remained in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Spike grumbled, "How is Jojora still here?"

"I don't know," Dry Bones gulped, "I don't know. But it's alright, we've got the power back."

"Did either of you vote for him?" Spike asked, thinking some treachery could be afoot. However, Junior knew the perfect alibi. Toad had switched his vote last minute, and Junior could use that to his advantage.

"No," Junior replied, "I voted for Jojora, what about you Dry?"

"No, no," Dry Bones shook his head, "I voted for Jojora as well. But it's alright, everything's fine, Diddy may be gone, but he was getting paranoid."

"Where do we go from here?" Spike wondered aloud, hoping their alliance wouldn't cave in.

_Dry Bones:__ Diddy was evicted tonight, and that means quite a few things. One, the Wrecking Crew is down a member, but two, our secret is safer than ever. Diddy was the hole in our boat, and now that the hole is plugged, we can get back to reeling in Toad._

"We have to work on Toad," Junior voiced his comrade's thoughts, "Koops is a ticking time bomb. The whole house wants him gone. This week, we can appease everyone and get no blood on our hands if we vote him out."

"What if he wins the veto?" Spike asked.

"There's substitutes," Dry Bones waved his hand, calculating potential risks, "Toad already has a target on him, and Shokora's only ally is Plum. We can easily switch targets if Koops wins the veto. But for now, let's split up, we've been talking too much, someone might see."

Spike and Junior heeded his words, Spike following them into their bedroom now that Diddy was gone. No longer would anyone have to sleep on the couches, and Spike laid down in the bed that Diddy once occupied, thinking about his evicted ally and how one day, possibly soon, he could share a similar fate.

* * *

In the women's room, Flurrie and Jojora were chatting excitedly while Di filed her nails.

"I told you that you would stay!" Flurrie cheered, holding Jojora's hands in her own and jumping up and down

"I just thought I might get backdoored, and the pawn goes home sometimes," Jojora pointed out between breaths.

"Well you're here now," Flurrie nodded, "And we've got your back, right Di?"

"Oh what," Di looked up, "Oh, yeah."

"See?" Flurrie smiled wide, "We're going to make it far, I can feel it!"

_Jojora:__ So Diddy went tonight instead of me, which is super amazing, because I'm still here! If I only I could've won HOH, this night would've been perfect!_

* * *

In the tiny but elegant bedroom, the koi fish swam around ravenously as Plum dropped several fish flakes into their pool. Shokora looked over her shoulder, watching the feathery one shake its dappled fins. The koi were truly amazing, and swam around with such grace that it was hard not to find them beautiful.

"So guys," Koops breathed, walking in, "I think I'm done."

"Oh stop!" Plum directed, always positive, "You've got us behind you! We won't let you go home!"

"Can Shokora say that?" Koops challenged, always feeling defeated and alone. His comment caused the political analyst to straighten up.

"No," Shokora said with a pained expression, "I cannot. I've said before, and I say it to you now, I cannot respect your gameplay. You play with your heart on your sleeve, and make rash decisions. You are not thinking long term, and you have not behaved as a gentleman would."

"See!" Koops cried, "Everyone's against me!"

"We're not against you," Plum pointed out, pointing between herself and Toad who awkwardly sat on the edge of his bed, "And Shokora's not gunning for you, she just said she would've made different decisions in your shoes."

"Precisely," Shokora nodded.

"Come on Koops," Toad rubbed his friend's shoulder, "You've got to get over Vivian and think about yourself now. The whole vendetta is over, justice was served. Diddy's gone, so we don't have to worry about avenging Vivian."

"Jojora needs to go," Koops seethed, "We have to convince Koops that Jojora is next."

"Tomorrow," Toad reassured him, "Just get some rest now, it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Koops listened to his friend, but like on most nights, once the lights were turned out, it took him hours to fall asleep, his mind churning with thoughts of Vivian and how he could ensure the demise of Jojora. Diddy was gone, but or Koops, revenge had not yet been served.

* * *

The next morning, it was the usual stalemate between Shokora and Spike, both large personalities puffing out their chests.

"Well," Shokora sighed for about the fifth time, "Both you and I wake up first every morning, and whoever wakes up first must prepare the coffee! You woke up first, where is the coffee?"

"I'm working on it!" Spike roared, dumping the coffee beans into the grinder.

"Perhaps if you were not so stationary all the time, you would feel more desire to do things!" Shokora scolded.

"Ok mom," Spike shot back, "Should I go to my room?"

"That's just what you should do," Shokora smiled smugly, "It keeps you out of the way. Congratulations on finally getting a bed by the way, moving on up in the world are we?"

"Don't even think you have a chance of staying if I win HOH next week!" Spike threatened.

"As if that will ever happen," Shokora laughed, turning on her heels and walking out of the kitchen, going to freshen herself up while waiting on the coffee.

"That woman," Spike complained to Junior as the son of Bowser strolled into the kitchen.

"Well," Junior shrugged, "She's got a point."

"What!?" Spike turned on his friend.

Junior held up his hands, laughing to himself, "I was only kidding dude, now seriously, finish the coffee."

Spike turned back to the grinder, mumbling curses under his breath.

As Spike finally got the coffee ready and Junior worked on breakfast alongside Plum, Dry Bones emerged from the diary room, swinging the HOH key around his bony finger.

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" He called, and everyone stopped what they were doing to flock to the new HOH. Dry Bones was popular amongst the houseguests, he was kind, helpful, and always looked out for everyone, so mostly everyone was excited to see his HOH room.

As Dry Bones unlocked the door to the room, everyone clapped and cheered for him. Photographs of Dry Bones with family members hung from the walls and were displayed on the tables, showing a much younger, semi-younger, and more recent version of Dry Bones. There were pictures of him with family and friends, and several of them were taken on the cruise ship that he worked on.

"Read your letter!" Di chanted, and soon all of the houseguests were following the similar chant. Dry Bones gave in, and tore open the envelope. Noticing who it was from, he laughed a little.

"It's from my ship captain!" Dry Bones chuckled, "Oh goodness, let's see what General White has to say."

Dry Bones fully unfolded the letter and read aloud, "Dry Bones my boy, how is the land treating you? Don't stay too long, you might lose your sea legs! Just joking around, I honestly hope you take the whole thing. Working on the ship is a rough life for some, and it would make my job a bit easier knowing one of my most trusted employees comes home a little bit richer. Put your best foot forward Dry Bones, and never look back. Best regards, General White."

Dry Bones had a few other letters as well, one from his family, some from his friends, but he chose the one from General White to read aloud. General White was a respected man among the crew, and Dry Bones felt inspired to go all the way know that he knew his boss was cheering him on of all of people.

"Let's see what else you got!" Jojora crossed her arms and smiled, and Dry Bones passed out snacks and refreshments he received. Everyone kicked back for a little while and enjoyed the HOH room, happy that Dry Bones had won and was sharing the wealth.

As everyone trickled out, Junior and Spike stayed behind, kicking their feet up on the sofa.

"Down to business I presume?" Dry Bones lifted a bony eyebrow.

"Well, at least we know the Wrecking Crew won't lose another member this week," Spike guffawed, slapping his knee a bit.

"Our next goal is to work on Toad," Dry Bones pointed out, "If we can split him from Koops, then Koops will be wedged right out of the house."

"So we're thinking Koops for one of the nominees then?" Junior asked.

"Definitely," Dry Bones nodded, asserting his new power, "It will cause the least amount of damage. To be honest, not many people enjoy having Koops around, so nominating him won't cause any ripples."

"Then who goes up next to him?" Spike asked.

"It has to be Toad," Junior answered, "We have to tell him we're putting him up as a pawn, but that he can trust us. That might be our angle for reeling him in."

"I know it does," Dry Bones grinded his teeth, "We just have to make this move carefully. We're at that point in the chess game where we've lost a valuable piece, and we have to make sure the rest of our pawns play out nicely."

"That's exactly what we need to do," Spike commented, "So it looks like its Koops and Toad. Good talk boys, now we just need to work on Toad."

Toad was sitting in the cabana room when Dry Bones and Junior walked. They had decided to sit Spike out due to his lack of social interaction with them publically, and it'd look weird if Spike were there.

"So what's up?" Toad asked, sensing something important approaching due to the manner of the two guys sitting next to him.

"We've got something important to ask you," Junior broke the ice, eyeing Dry Bones and Toad carefully, making it seem as if something top-secret was going to happen.

"Like what?" Toad seemed a bit surprised they were approaching him.

"Well, we all know that Koops is a sinking ship," Dry Bones held up his hands, "You have to admit that continuing to align with him is going to run your game."

_Junior:__ The whole premise to make Toad think working with Koops is going to be bad for him, which it is. His only option in this game is to move forward with us._

"Well," Toad folded his hands together, "I've given that some thought. I like Koops, but he's playing this game with emotion, which is a bad strategy. No one likes him anymore, and I think I'm soon to be evicted."

"You'd be right if it weren't for us," Junior winked.

"What?" Toad was confused.

Dry Bones leaned in, whispering, "Diddy, Spike, myself, and Junior here were all in an alliance," Dry Bones hissed, "Called the Wrecking Crew. But as we know, Diddy's gone, so that leaves a gap in the alliance."

Toad's draw literally dropped, not even suspecting the news.

"We're going to offer you Diddy's vacant spot in the team because we'd hate to see Koops ruin your game," Junior filled in, "It'd be such a shame."

_Toad:__ I was faced with a very difficult decision. I wish I could work with Koops, but he won't even listen to me! On the other hand, if I work with the Wrecking Crew, I could go far in this game._

Toad swallowed hard, "Fine," he nodded, "Yes, yes, I'll join your alliance."

"Sweet!" Junior fist pumped.

"So I'm guessing you're taking out Koops then?" Toad questioned, seeming a bit crestfallen.

"No," Dry Bones wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows, "We're taking him out."

In the heart of the Big Brother house, Koops watched as the door to the cabana room opened, and Toad, Dry Bones, and Junior all poured out.

_Koops:__ Something felt off, I knew Toad was conspiring against me in there. Those guys were probably all like, "Get rid of Koops," or something stupid._

"Hey Toad," Koops placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "What did they say to you?"

Not wanting to upset his friend, Toad weaved a swift lie, "Oh nothing to be afraid of. I was just negotiating our safety."

"You're not lying are you?" Koops pressed him for information.

"What?" Toad seemed a bit hurt, his acting worthy of an award, "You think I'd do that?"

"Maybe," Koops hung his head, "No one likes me in this house."

Toad had had enough, he was truly thankful he had joined the Wrecking Crew now, and he let Koops have it.

"Oh boohoo!" Toad moaned, "Cry me a river Koops, all you've done in this house is complain since Vivian left. You didn't even know her, do I have to spell it out for you, who knew her for two weeks and you threw everything away in this game for her. The whole house is gunning for you because your social game sucks so bad no one can believe it! Get your act together dude, I mean seriously!"

"Y-y-y-you!" Koops reached his boiling point, "How dare you! I knew Vivian more than I'll ever get to know any of you. She was my only friend in this game and you all took her away from me. I have a hard time making friends and you've all been so rude and menacing!"

"Whatever," Toad rolled his eyes, walking from Koops, "Get your head out of the clouds Koops, you just threw this whole opportunity, down the drain."

"Grambi!" Koops cursed, slumping down onto the couch, his eyes stinging with tears. Despite everything the koopa had done to damage his game, he truly just wanted some friends. He didn't want to win the game, or even make deals and alliances, he just wanted people to like him. But he couldn't even accomplish that.

* * *

Out by the pool however, a different storm was brewing. Relaxing on the recliner next to Jojora, Shokora began a dicey conversation.

"So has Toad said anything to you?" The political analyst asked, her eyes like darts.

"No?" Jojora seemed shocked, she barely even talked to Toad, "Why?"

"He's been spreading rumors about me," Shokora whispered, "Something about how I told everyone Spike and Diddy were in an alliance, I don't know what he has against me, but he needs to go soon."

"Why would he even do that?" Jojora asked, completely confused. Toad had no motivation to displease Shokora, and Jojora relayed the news to Di, who told Flurrie. All the women in the house were in the backyard soaking up the sun, and Jojora popped up with the perfect plan.

"Hey girls," Jojora wiggled her eyebrows, "I think we all have a couple of common enemies, why don't we band together for the next few rounds of the game?"

"Like an all-girls alliance?" Plum asked, sounding a bit concerned, "Wouldn't it be kind of obvious?"

"Oh," Di rolled her eyes, "As if no one can tell that Dry Bones and Junior are working together, that Koops and Toad are friends, I mean the boys aren't that secretive either."

"Well," Flurrie spoke up, "I think it's a grand idea. If we stick together, we can persuade the boys and knock a few of them out before long. Then we'll control the game by numbers."

"If we can get Dry Bones to nominate Toad this week," Shokora smiled, "Then they'll be down a valuable asset before they even know his worth."

"Perfect," Jojora smiled, "Shokora, why don't you go see what Dry Bones is doing and try and wiggle a Toad nomination out of him?"

"I was already thinking of that," Shokora excitedly whispered. Four of the women were in love with their new plan, but one of them wasn't so sure.

_Plum:__ Shokora, Koops, Toad, and myself all sort of had an understanding. But then when Toad made up some lie about Shokora, Shokora went all crazy and started making some girls alliance that I want nothing to do with. It's too big of an alliance, we'll all become targets! I think it's a safe idea for a few rounds until they all start to cannibalize one another._

However, Plum did not voice her opinion, and decided to wait and listen for the news Shokora brought back from upstairs. Her kimono green and gold, Shokora placed her hands inside of her silky gown as she climbed the steps. Reaching the HOH room, she slowly knocked and then let herself in, noticing Dry Bones alone in the room.

"Oh hey Shokora," Dry Bones waved merrily, "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," Shokora replied, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Alright," Dry Bones nodded, "What is it?"

"I wanted to know how the nominations stood thus far," Shokora began, "I don't feel endangered or anything, but I just want to know where your head is at."

"Well," Dry Bones leaned back into his pillows, "For starters, Koops is obviously my target."

The sureness of his claim struck Shokora, she had really been hoping Toad would be in the hot seat and not Koops.

"But," Dry Bones added, "I'm considering Toad as a pawn since he's so close with Koops, but then after their argument in the middle of the living room, I don't know where they stand."

Shokora exhaled, sensing disagreement in their plans, but she offered hers anyway.

"Well," she responded, "Toad has apparently made some allegations against me, and I don't see why. I think he's grasping for straws, trying to make allies and look cool by manipulating others. It's causing some unnecessary strife amongst the house, and I thought you should know."

Dry Bones looked genuinely surprised, he hadn't known about Toad's claims. However, Shokora's words weighed him down, because he knew if someone was causing social friction, it would be a good move to nominate them to alleviate tension in the house.

"Well thanks Shokora," Dry Bones nodded, "I'll certainly take that into consideration."

_Shokora:__ I really hope Koops thinks about his nominations, because Koops and Toad are causing the largest amount of dissent in the house right now. If he nominates Koops as a pawn, it guarantees Toad goes home and then we just have to tolerate Koops for one more week._

_Dry Bones:__ My alliance and the rest of the house think I should nominate Toad, but my alliance says as a pawn, and from what Shokora told me, he should be the target. I'm stuck between my alliance and the house, which is never good._

* * *

Upstairs in his HOH room, Dry Bones prepared the nominations. Nine keys were laid out in front of him, and he had to make a call. Sliding in seven keys, he was sure about his nominations, but unsure about the way they would turn out.

Leaning out of the backdoor, Dry Bones called, "Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony."

Everyone rose, following Dry Bones into the house, nerves concentrated and lumps in their throats. Taking their seats in the kitchen, everyone prepared themselves for the news.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Dry Bones announced, a bit nervous. He wasn't one for leading meetings and felt a bit out of place. He was used to the role of support and not the role of power.

"As Head of Household, one of my duties is to, uh, nominate two houseguests for eviction," Dry Bones spoke, "I will pull the first key and that person is safe, they will pull the next key and so on and so forth."

Dry Bones then reached forward, removing the first and obvious key.

"Junior," Dry Bones smiled, "You are safe."

"Thanks bro," Junior praised, accepting his key and wearing it around his neck. He then reached forward and removed the next one.

"Flurrie," Junior removed the retired actress's key, "You are safe."

"Thanks baby," Flurrie winked at Dry Bones, taking her key from Junior. She then removed the next key, speaking the name aloud.

"Plum, you're safe dear," Flurrie said, and the golfer happily took her key.

"Jojora, you are safe," Plum announced, and Jojora was happy to not be on the block again. She looped her key around her neck as she thanked Dry Bones and removed the next key.

"Di," Jojora smiled, "You are safe."

"Thanks so much Dry Bones!" Di cheered, taking the key.

Di then removed the next key, her tiny fingers wrapping around its hilt, "Shokora," Di giggled, "You're safe!"

"Thank you," Shokora bowed to Dry Bones, taking her key with gratitude. Only Toad, Koops, and Spike sat without keys. Shokora breathed out, praying for the best result.

"Despite how bad I wish you weren't," Shokora eyed Spike, "You're safe."

"Give me that," Spike snatched the key from Shokora, placing it on his neck.

Toad and Koops remained without keys, and while one had expected it, the other did not.

"As you can see," Dry Bones clapped his hands, "I have nominated you Toad and you Koops for eviction. Both of you have caused social instability within the house, and I'm doing this not for myself, but for everyone. With that being said, this nomination ceremony is adjourned."

_Dry Bones:__ I knew all along I would be nominating Toad and Koops, the problem is I don't which one will be evicted!_

_Koops:__ Whoop-dee-doo, here's to another week on the block. I'm so sick of this game, if I wasn't fighting for Vivian I would've walked already._

_Toad:__ Shocked is not even the word to define myself right now. Dry Bones and Junior pulled me into their alliance to use me as a pawn! I'm not an idiot, but they just didn't want to me to make noise before the nominations! Well they can expect quite the uproar now!_

_ Toad and Koops have been nominated for eviction! Tune in next time to figure out who will win the golden power of veto, and if it will be used to remove one of the nominees from the threat of eviction! All of this and more next time on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone, this chapter is long overdue, and I'll be posting the veto game tomorrow and the eviction on Friday! I'm going to try and get back into the swing of this story, but I had a massive amount of writer's block with this chapter, I just couldn't get what I was thinking into words. But please don't give up on this story and continue to read and review, because I'm going to be more consistent once again, I just had a real tough time with this chapter!**

** Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	8. Booksquirm

**A/N: Well we got more reviews than ever in a single chapter! Wahahaha! But, I have something I wish to talk with my audience about. Within the past chapter, I received two very mean reviews that were not constructive criticisms of my story, but personally hurt my feelings. To the Guest who called me a liar and ordered me to match my dates, I must say I am busy from time to time, but there is no need to be rude about. Now, to the much harsher reviewer who cursed me out and used a very derogative word to describe my characterization of Koops, what I say to you is that you have not read the full story, so do not make assumptions about me or the characters. I do not tolerate bullying or rudeness in any manner, and no one is forcing you to read my story, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**With that out of the way, let's focus on merry things! It's time for some rousing shout-outs for my reviewers who were kind and considerate! Let's get to it shall we?**

**Soliddude1175: Toad does need to learn when to cap it, eh? I think the main motivation for telling Toad however was to make him feel like he was definitely the pawn. But now that the girl's alliance is in swing, Koops may not be the one going home after all.**

**ultimateCCC: While I know nothing of piezookas, I can assure you that this upcoming veto challenge will be quite the duel!**

**Sepron: The girl's alliance was random, but I don't perceive it lasting long. I say these things like I don't know what's going to happen, and I really don't. I do most of this off the cuff, and I think with the way things are going right now, it won't be a powerful group. And thanks to you for becoming a regular reviewer! Yay!**

**Moley Koopa: Yes, both Koops and Toad are playing with a lot of emotion. However, don't expect much from Koops and Toad in the upcoming chapters. They've had far too much of the spotlight, and evicted or not I think it's time for the others to receive their fair share of screentime.**

**Yoshpa Kong: Well, Dry Bones made the decision that would get the least amount of blood on his hands. I'd say either Dry Bones or Flurrie is playing the best social game right, and the choice Dry Bones made was strictly a social play.**

**PuzzlingGamer: While you can expect regular updates on this story and Frozen, do not wait on Mafia. I'm more than likely not going to finish it. Anyhow, thanks for deciding to become a regular reviewer! It means a lot!**

**RetroKoopa: You've brought up a critical issue I'd like to address. Everyone hates Koops, which is why I received a nasty review. But why do people hate Koops? Because he's whiny. He's not so much of a wimp as the reviewer suggested, but more than he's hopelessly alone, or he puts himself in that position. But if Koops could make a power play, think of what he could do…**

**CielFury: Hahaha, I died laughing when you suggested Shokora and Spike could become a showmance. But they do bicker like a married couple. I don't know who would go up if Koops came down, but I don't think Dry Bones has any reason to nominate Plum or Jojora. Maybe he would nominate Jojora just because she's been on the block before?**

**Flashfire912: But see, they have no reason to nominate Shokora. She's done nothing wrong against them. She's clearly an antagonistic person and player, but she's done nothing so far to warrant a huge target on her back unlike the things Toad and Koops have done.**

**Guest: I'll try my best!**

**Yoshette: Well, I am a fan of Koops as well. I think if Koops stays, he'll make some interesting developments. Soon he will realize he has to stop moping about Vivian. Besides that, the girls alliance is really only for this cycle, it's Shokora's investment to take out Toad. But will she succeed is truly the question.**

**PaloozaChu: Koops and Toad are sort of similar and unalike in many different ways. But I can understand how you don't feel sorry for Toad, he got all wrapped up with Koops and has become a bitter player now.**

**To those who normally review (Princess Toady and Firedragon24k) Where have you gone? I miss you!**

**Well, that's it for shout-outs, thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep it up!**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom**

_When the votes came back, the Wrecking Crew was scrambling for an answer._

_ "What the hell was that?" Spike grumbled, "How is Jojora still here?"_

_ "I don't know," Dry Bones gulped, "I don't know. But it's alright, we've got the power back."_

_ "Did either of you vote for him?" Spike asked, thinking some treachery could be afoot. However, Junior knew the perfect alibi. Toad had switched his vote last minute, and Junior could use that to his advantage._

_ "No," Junior replied, "I voted for Jojora, what about you Dry?"_

_ "No, no," Dry Bones shook his head, "I voted for Jojora as well. But it's alright, everything's fine, Diddy may be gone, but he was getting paranoid."_

_ And with Dry Bones in power, the Wrecking Crew plotted to knock Koops out of the game._

"So we're thinking Koops for one of the nominees then?" Junior asked.

_"Definitely," Dry Bones nodded, asserting his new power, "It will cause the least amount of damage. To be honest, not many people enjoy having Koops around, so nominating him won't cause any ripples."_

_ "Then who goes up next to him?" Spike asked._

_ "It has to be Toad," Junior answered, "We have to tell him we're putting him up as a pawn, but that he can trust us. That might be our angle for reeling him in."_

_ "I know it does," Dry Bones grinded his teeth, "We just have to make this move carefully. We're at that point in the chess game where we've lost a valuable piece, and we have to make sure the rest of our pawns play out nicely."_

_ "That's exactly what we need to do," Spike commented, "So it looks like its Koops and Toad. Good talk boys, now we just need to work on Toad."_

_ Bringing Toad into their fold, the Wrecking Crew wanted to ensure that Toad knew he was just a pawn._

_ Toad: I was faced with a very difficult decision. I wish I could work with Koops, but he won't even listen to me! On the other hand, if I work with the Wrecking Crew, I could go far in this game._

_ And when Koops became privy to Toad's machinations, the letter sorter let him have it, causing yet another house-wide argument._

_ "Y-y-y-you!" Koops reached his boiling point, "How dare you! I knew Vivian more than I'll ever get to know any of you. She was my only friend in this game and you all took her away from me. I have a hard time making friends and you've all been so rude and menacing!"_

_ "Whatever," Toad rolled his eyes, walking from Koops, "Get your head out of the clouds Koops, you just threw this whole opportunity, down the drain."_

_ However, a blessing in disguise graced the house for Koops, as Shokora aimed to craft a girl's alliance that would target Toad._

_ "He's been spreading rumors about me," Shokora whispered, "Something about how I told everyone Spike and Diddy were in an alliance, I don't know what he has against me, but he needs to go soon."_

_ And at the nomination ceremony, no one was surprised except for Toad._

_ Toad: Shocked is not even the word to define myself right now. Dry Bones and Junior pulled me into their alliance to use me as a pawn! I'm not an idiot, but they just didn't want to me to make noise before the nominations! Well they can expect quite the uproar now!_

_ Tonight, six houseguests will compete for the coveted power of veto! Who will win? And will the power of veto be used to remove one of the nominees from the chopping block? Plus, Koops gets a new lease on life in the Big Brother house when he revamps his game, and it all seems tumbling down for Toad. How will Flurrie react when Di shares her secret? Find out all of this and more tonight on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode 8: Booksquirm

Sitting alone in his room, Koops stared at the wall, his head resting in his hands. Over the past three weeks, he had done a lot of damage, and he was currently evaluating himself. He had lost the one person who remained by his side. He had gotten so paranoid that even Toad could no longer stand him and was conspiring against him. It was horrible, and Koops felt alone, so alone. He couldn't help his outbursts, he couldn't help his affection and his miseries. He couldn't help the way he felt about things, and how he had been outsider all his life. Up until a month before entering the house everything had been somewhat fine. His girlfriend, Koopie Koo, actually loved him, and then she just broke it off.

It was just like him, he thought. Everyone always ruined things for him right when they were at their peak. It was like how it ended with Vivian, how him and her had become fast friends, swiftly ensuring the destruction of her game. Vivian was loved by a lot of people early into the game, she could've gone so far. But Koops had ruined that for her, and he realized it was all so hard. He stared down at the floor, wondering why he had ruined everything for Vivian, how he had ruined everything for Toad, and how he had ruined everything for himself.

He had wanted to be on this show so bad, he had wanted to prove to the world how he could be strong just like everyone else. Why wasn't he doing that? Why had he allowed himself to take a back seat, to criticize everyone else while acting like a child? What did his family think? His father?

Koops shed a tear, just one. One was enough, for inside that one tiny droplet or water, all of his emotions from the past three weeks slid down his eye, and evaporated with time. He had served his sentence, he knew what he needed to do, and like unshackling the fetters around his feet he rose with confidence and restored dignity. He knew he could win this game, but he had been playing the wrong way. People had a reason to get rid of Toad and keep him, he could ensure them he would be an easy target. Furrowing his brow, exhaling sharply and focusing his mind, Koops laid out a master plan.

He was finally playing Big Brother.

* * *

Outside, where mostly everyone congregated after the nomination ceremony, Flurrie drew her companions into her room, where the other two women plopped down on their beds and wondered what she had to say.

"I'm starting to think we've made a bad decision," Flurrie said with pursed lips, floating to and fro across the room.

"What do you mean?" Di asked, wondering what the wind spirit truly meant.

"What I mean dearie, is that this women's alliance we've made could really come back to haunt us," Flurrie advised, "Think of it as a debt. If we help Shokora eliminate Toad, then she's going to think we expect something of her in return. She'll then want to stick around, which isn't good. That'll only mean Plum stays longer as well."

"Wait," Jojora stifled a laugh, "Are you saying you'd be upset if Plum overspent her stay? You and her are good friends!"

"Jojora dear," Flurrie shook her head, "A recipe for chai tea does not make someone my ally in the conquest for 500,000 coins. You know very well the three of us have had one another's back from the first night, and I intend to keep it that way."

_Jojora: And the angels have sang! Flurrie's not useless after all! She's loyal to us! Oh, this is so wonderful I could cry. After we send Koops home, we can blackball Shokora with my Jojora brand, Toad-Bait, and take control of this whole house! _

_ Flurrie: Jojora is keen on keeping Toad around as a check towards Shokora, but I think he might prove more dangerous later on. Toad is up to something, he's far too smart to be causing such a ruckus. I'm starting to think everyone might be putting on an Oscar-winning performance right about now. And trust me honey, I've given several Oscar-winning performances._

In the kitchen, where the Wrecking Crew normally met after ceremonies, Spike picked at something in his teeth while listening to Dry Bones and Junior lay out the plan for the rest of the week, deciding they shouldn't meet until the next week anyway.

"So," Dry Bones chattered his teeth nervously.

"It was our best move," Spike pointed out, "Besides," he raised his arms in a gesture of acceptance, "What's Toad going to do, rally his friend Koops?"

"Honestly," Junior lowered his head, "Depending on how the veto pans out, would it be best to send Koops home?"

"Of course it would!" Spike bellowed, slapping his gut, "Koops is a wreck! He's ruining everything for everyone!"

"That's my point," Junior nodded, "It doesn't matter who wins HOH, they're going to nominate Koops and target him. But,' Junior held out his arms for dramatic effect, "This might be our only chance to take out Toad."

"Don't be ridiculous," Spike laughed, "Toad? Who is Toad? Some chump let me tell you. He can be dealt with later, but Koops has to go!"

_Junior: Spike is not seeing my side of the argument. No one likes Koops, we can get him out any time. It doesn't matter who wins HOH, as long as it's not Koops, he's going home next week. This week we should focus on someone other than Koops, because he's definitely not going to win this game._

The Wrecking Crew dispersed, keeping their meeting brief. Toad had slinked back to his room where Koops largely ignored him, deciding he was done with the lying student. Shokora and Plum had retreated to the same room as well, and after Plum cheerily fed the three koi, she turned out the lights. Dry Bones bid Junior and Spike goodnight, and headed up to his HOH room. An eerie quite settled on the Big Brother house, and the night came forth, blanketing everything in black.

Morning rose, and the breaking dawn burned through the house, waking up each individual within it. The morning was slow like normal. Spike was the first to wake up as always, soon followed by Shokora. They spat over the coffee, had it out like normal, and everyone else wandered in. The routine blended together, and the days passed by until something important actually happened.

Emerging from the diary room, Dry Bones happily announced, "It's time to pick players for the veto competition!" Eager to be picked, everyone ran into the living room, hoping they would get a chance to prove themselves in the coming game.

Toad and Koops eased themselves down into the rickety bamboo chairs, grumbling at the discomfort. Everyone else took a seat on the couch while Dry Bones manned the front of the room, velvet pouch in hand.

"Before we begin picking players for the veto competition," said Dry Bones, "Would the two nominees please join me up here?"

_Toad: The only person who would possibly use the veto on me is Plum, and that would take some convincing. So I'm really hoping she gets picked for the veto._

_ Koops: No one's going to use the veto on me, but that's alright. I can focus on social relations next week, but for now, I need to win this veto and secure my safety._

Dry Bones dipped his hand into the velvet pouch as Toad and Koops joined him up front. Removing the chip, he read aloud the name stamped on it.

"Plum," Dry Bones murmured, and the golfer happily rose and skipped to the front.

_Dry Bones: I'm indifferent about picking Plum, because she might use the veto on Toad, but her chances of winning the competition are very slim, so there's not much to worry about there._

Toad went next, removing the next chip.

"Shokora," he said aloud, and the kimono clad woman smiled, rising to the meet the rest of the competing players.

_Shokora: This is perfect. If I win this veto, I can make sure Toad stays put and prey upon him like a lamb to a wolf!_

Koops picked the last chip, and he read the name, not really caring that this person had been picked.

"Di," Koops said drolly, and the red fairy giggled, floating up to the front of the room.

"This is going to be fun!" Di cheered.

"I must also pick a host for the veto competition," Dry Bones informed everyone, "And I pick…Jojora!'

"Oh?" Jojora was a bit surprised, "Thanks Dry Bones!"

_Dry Bones: I picked Jojora because I didn't want to pick Junior or Spike. If I did, it would make it look like I was being exclusive, and I want everyone to know I'm friends with everybody._

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition will begin," Dry Bones announced, and everyone clapped and cheered for the coming game.

However, before the veto competition began, some more plots were forming within the walls of the Big Brother house. Sitting in her room, Di was mentally preparing herself, wondering if the veto could have to do with memory or something. Then, Flurrie waltzed in, and Di felt obligated to share something with her.

_Di: Now that Flurrie has realized Jojora's bright idea to form a girl's alliance is a bit dumb, and additionally because she swore her loyalty to us and scorned Plum, I think she has a right to know my strategy._

"Hey Flurrie," Di piped up, nabbing the ethereal actress' attention.

"Yes, dear?" Flurrie raised an eyebrow, showing her attention had been piqued.

"I…I have something I need to share with you," Di admitted, and Flurrie's purple shade turned a lighter lilac. Some of the color had flushed from Flurrie, and she feared Di had bad news or something.

"Uhm, well, I know everyone here thinks I'm a real airhead," Di began, and Flurrie rested a hand on her.

"Sweetie," Flurrie countered, "You're not an airhead. You're very smart, you must be in order to be an engineer!"

"That's what I'm saying," Di lowered her voice, "I'm not an airhead. It's part of my strategy. I'm trying to fool everyone into thinking I'm harmless and then strike later on in the game. It's something I set up from the moment I walked in."

"M-m-my oh my," Flurrie gasped, "You mean to say all the ditzy giggling and stupid twirling you've been doing has all been a charade!"

"What?" Di was a bit hurt, "You don't have to put it like that!"

"Honey," Flurrie lowered her eyes, smiling a bit, "I was an actress. I can tell when someone is faking something. Now, I can't speak for the others, but I can see right through you. It's a great plan, and with me by your side, I'll show you how to put on a stunning performance!"

"You knew?" Di sounded dejected, "But Jojora didn't know when I shared this with her…is it that obvious?"

"Only if you know what to look for," Flurrie winked, "And trust me, none of these fools know what to look for."

She gave Di a warm hug, and the two women bonded a bit more in that moment. Knowing she had two awesome people backing her up, Di felt a little safer in the Big Brother house, and she and her two friends vowed to last long together, in and outside of the game.

* * *

It was time for the veto competition, and everyone trickled out of the house and into the backyard. There wasn't much out there this time, save a massive book. This book was enormous, and it's open pages covered much of the backyard. Wearing a graduation cap and wide-framed glasses, Jojora looked like a wizened scholar. Moving up to the hosting podium, Jojora began to read the directions while those who were not playing took a seat in the library themed sitting area off to the side off the tremendous book.

"Welcome to the Big Brother library!" Jojora beamed, "I hope you've studied up! Because in this Big Brother game you can't miss a page! Literally! When the game begins, hop up onto the book and brace yourself. When the mechanical page turns, try and find a hole to give you safe passage to the next page. If you don't find one in time, the page will squish you and you'll be eliminated from the game. This game is all about quick thinking and speed, and the last one standing will win the golden power of veto!"

The six players clapped their hands, enthused to be competing for the veto. Some of them were more determined than others however, and really needed to get their hands on it.

"Who is ready to play, Booksquirm?"Jojora asked raucously, and everyone clapped with invigoration.

_Dry Bones: This veto is not entirely important to me, because if either Toad or Koops leave the block, the other one is going home._

_ Koops: I must win this veto! If I don't, I'm going home!_

_ Toad: I'm in a sticky situation. I thought I had Dry Bones' alliance behind me, but then they nominated me! Then my blow up with Koops caused us to split in our alliance, and the only true friend I have left is Plum! But if she wins, will she use the veto one me?_

_ Plum: Not many people would assume so, but I'm in between a rock and a hard place. I'm in some all girls alliance, but I don't agree with it. I don't think Toad deserves to go home based on Shokora's wishes. I think Koops should go home, so if I win this veto, I'm going to have a tough choice to make._

_ Shokora: The goal here is simple. Make sure Toad fails._

_ Di: I feel a lot better now that I told Flurrie about my act, but what worries me is how she said it was sort of transparent. I might need this veto more than I think…_

Everyone stepped up to the book, standing in different places amongst its vast surface. The three contestants who weren't involved, Spike, Junior, and Flurrie, watched from the sitting area. Jojora nodded to the contestants, and sounded the buzzer which began the game.

The six players didn't really know where to go until the mechanical grind of the pulley system roared to life. The first page slowly raised, and then when it reached the climax of the hill it flipped downward, picking up speed. Two shapes, a crescent moon and a circle, were cut into the page, and the six players knew they needed to make sure their position lined up with the falling shadows.

Koops darted forward, determined to make sure he made it through one of the holes. Knowing Koops was headed in the right direction, Toad followed hot in his heels, using Koops' sureness to his advantage. The holes were coming down faster, but everyone was in position. The page slammed down, and all six houseguests made it safely to the next page, breathing a sigh of relief.

But their celebration was momentary, because the next page came up with heightened alacrity. Scrambling for cover, the six houseguests watched as two new shapes, a triangle and a rectangle, descended upon them. Discovering how he would gain safe passage to the next page, Dry Bones wiggled into the shadow of the rectangle and Koops quickly joined him.

"Well, I guess we just wait for it to fall now, huh?" Dry Bones asked with a smile.

"I suppose so," Koops shrugged. The page began to fall, but one houseguest had a nasty plan up her kimono's sleeve. Reverting back to her villainous tricks during the first HOH competition, Shokora shot forth and pushed Koops, sending him rocketing into Dry Bones.

"Aiee!" Dry Bones cried, tumbling to the surface of the book.

"What!?" Koops was shocked, but he managed to stay within the shadow of the rectangle. Di, Toad, and Plum all crammed into the triangle's shadow, and as the page turned Dry Bones was left on the outs, the page landing on him hard.

"Dry Bones is out!" Jojora called, and the skeletal koopa sullenly rose and made his way over to the seats. Casting a saturnine glance at Shokora, he frowned. Dry Bones had been cheated of his victory, and Shokora's aggressive tactics were back again.

_Dry Bones: One moment, I was completely safe, and the next moment, Shokora shoved me to the floor. I mean, that was never specified in the rules, but it was a dirty move!_

The third page was even faster, and its shapes were yet another crescent moon and circle. Managing to fit through all the shapes, the five remaining houseguests made it onto page four.

"Watch out!" Plum instructed everyone, "This one's fast!"

She was right, for the fourth page sped forward with a burst of speed. Di and Koops ducked underneath the shadow of a circle, and Plum and Toad scrambled for the rectangle. Shokora was left on the outs, but she managed to once again steal someone's spot and sent Di tumbling to the floor, causing the red fairy to get squished by the falling page.

"Ow!" Di yelled, "That wasn't very nice of you, Shokora!"

"Sorry," Shokora giggled, finding the scenario funny.

_Shokora: There is no way to play dirty, only victory matters._

The fifth page approached with celerity, and the four remaining houseguests in the mix found it easier with four people, managing to fit two in each shape. This went on for about five minutes, until things heated up a little bit.

The next page had four shapes on it, but two of them had cardboard on the back, so they were only cut-outs. At the top, they looked like possible passageways to the next page, but once they approached, it was obvious they were false. This made it harder to gauge where to stand in order for you to progress, and one houseguest fell for the trap.

"Serves you right!" Plum booed, upset with Shokora for playing so dirty. The political analyst grumbled something mean under her breath and retreated to the sitting zone, having been eliminated by one of the false shadows. Only three remained now, and two of the remaining three were nominees and could really use this veto.

The false shapes were gone now, and Plum, Koops, and Toad simply had to be quick. The pages were slipping over fast, and in order to match them they had to really kick it in gear. On about the eleventh page, Toad dashed to fit underneath a star shaped space but didn't trust the gauge of the shadow, so he sprinted to the other side to fit into a crescent moon Plum and Koops were sharing, but he was too late.

"Sorry Toad," Jojora sang, "But you've been eliminated."

Toad hung his head, mortified with his performance.

_Toad: I had been so close. Only Plum and Koops had to mess up and then the veto was mine. Now Koops has a fifty percent chance of winning this veto, and if he does, I'm certainly going home._

It was down to Koops and Plum, one of them would win the veto, and the other would walk away with nothing. For Koops, it meant his life in the game, and for Plum, it meant which alliance she would stay loyal to.

They passed by a few more pages, remaining unscathed. Koops' nimble body helped him evade the falling pages and slip through the shapes, and Plum was in good shape due to being a professional athlete, and she was able to quickly dodge the shapes that rained down.

However, it was on the sixteenth page that one of them was felled by the book, and the victor emerged. Two shapes showed themselves as the book turned, a star and a heart, two difficult shadows to judge the safety of. Thinking more safety would be ensured by the rounded edges of the heart as opposed to the sharp and unpredictable design of the star, Koops dashed for the heart. The cut-outs were smaller as well, and they could only really fit one person. Realizing Koops had taken the heart, Plum tore off to fit inside the star, and they waited as the page turned over at the top of the pulley system.

As the page slid over, Plum realized her position was off. The shadow really showed once the page turned, and Plum knew she had to adjust herself. Fitting inside the tiny star was hard, and as the book turned, Plum's heel was out. Just one small portion of her body extended over the shadow, but the page clipped her, causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the earth.

"Plum has fallen, meaning she is eliminated!" Jojora boomed, "Congratulations Koops, you have won the power of veto!"

Breathing hard, Koops raised his hands in enlightenment. He had done it, with the odds against him, and the house against him, he had emerged victorious. He had thought about this moment all night long, what it would be like to rebuild his position in the house, starting with winning this veto. Koops joyously lowered his head for Jojora, who looped the golden symbol around his neck.

_Jojora: And yet another unnecessary week of prolonged survival for Koops! Whoop-dee-doo, now it looks like Shokora's master plan of evicting Toad is going to come true!_

_ Shokora: This could not have gone better. Now that Koops has won the veto, Toad will move from the pawn to the target!_

_ Toad: This could not have gone worse! Now I'm going to move from the pawn to the target!_

_ Koops: Honestly, I can't believe I pulled that off. But I'm over crying and waiting for someone to sympathize with me. If this house is going to go against me, then I'm going to do my damnedest. _

Jojora led everyone back inside, being the host of the event and all. The veto was a particularly fun one, but Shokora had dampened several people's competitive spirits.

_Di: I honestly thought Shokora had sharpened up since the very first HOH competition, but she was back to her old tricks during this veto competition and it came across as rude and downright mean. _

_ Dry Bones: I honestly saw no reason for Shokora to be so rude about the veto competition. I mean, Koops won without shoving people and being mean, so why couldn't she have put her best foot forward and won with integrity?_

As Shokora shuffled about the house into the bathroom to shower, Dry Bones convened a meeting with Koops and Junior upstairs, leaving Spike and Toad out of the fold. Koops plopped down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table, and Junior sat down next to Koops while Dry Bones sprawled out on his bed.

"So, you're obviously using the veto on yourself," Dry Bones said to Koops, who replied with,

"You bet I am."

"Alright," Dry Bones breathed, "No surprises there. What I'm more concerned about is the replacement nominee and where we go forward from here."

"What do you mean?" Junior raised an eyebrow, a bit confused.

"Yeah," Koops leaned forward.

"I mean, well," Dry Bones turned to Koops, "What did Toad say to you?"

"He implied something about you guys aligning with him and the whole house being against," Koops made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Ok," Dry Bones huffed, "Toad seems a lot more volatile right now. The women have moved against him, or so Spike has observed through Shokora's complaints. I think no matter who I nominate, Toad's going to go home."

"Seems likely," Junior nodded to Koops, "You're thoughts on this."

"I really don't care what you do with Toad, he's not my concern anymore," Koops laid it out straight, "And I do think he's going home regardless. His days are number, as are mine."

"Which I want to change," Dry Bones broke in.

"Huh?" Junior couldn't help but let out his surprise.

"Yeah," Koops raised an eyebrow," Explain."

"I think the house is gunning for you Koops," Dry Bones explained himself, "You obviously know this. But, in today's veto competition, Shokora exhibited several…inflammatory behaviors."

"Your point?" Koops seemed unfazed, but Junior was catching on, nodding slowly with approval as Dry Bones continued along.

"I'm going to nominate Shokora as the replacement," Dry Bones revealed, "Which will throw smoke over whatever the women are planning. Putting Shokora on the block will be a real shock to them, but it still won't be enough to send her home. But it will send a message. Once Toad is evicted, we can rally the rest of the house against Shokora within the week, taking the heat off of you…,"

"And putting it on Shokora," Koops nodded with glee dancing in his eyes, "But that'll only buy me a week."

"Which is why we offer you safety in the case of us getting HOH, and we expect you to return the favor," Dry Bones permitted.

"So why don't we just call this an alliance?" Koops wondered aloud.

"Because," Junior butted in, "We all become targets if the rest of the house finds out we're directly working with you. See, this just seems like a meeting about you using the veto, so it's not suspicious. But if we outright state our complicity, then the house turns on all four of us, if we include Spike. So, this is the best way to keep you safe."

"Sounds like a plan," Koops rubbed his hands together, "A good one at that."

_Junior: Yeah, I'm kind of worried that Koops might starting tooting his horn and getting a little cocky now that we've agreed to keep him safe, but it's the best move for us. Prolonging Koops' departure by two weeks gives the Wrecking Crew that much time to make it deeper into the game together. If we can knock Toad, Shokora, and Koops out of the game, we'll basically run this show._

The meeting with Koops had ended, and the letter sorter retreated downstairs. Toad, however, was growing kind of desperate, and knew his time in the house was running short if Koops were to remove himself from the block. However, the student knew he could wait to campaign, and was simply biding his time until after the veto ceremony.

_Toad: I know exactly how this whole thing is going to pan out. Koops will use the veto on himself, Dry Bones will name some bogus replacement nominee, and then I'll have to fight a battle I probably won't win on eviction night. I just wanted to make it further than Toadette._

Koops knew it was time for the veto ceremony, and called everyone into the living room. Sitting down in the bamboo chair, Toad stared up at Koops while the koopa stood with a purpose. Dry Bones sat down in his ottoman while everyone else filed into the luxurious white couches.

"This is the veto ceremony," Koops began, "Dry Bones has nominated Toad and I for eviction. However, since I hold the power of veto, I have the power to veto one of those nominations. Before I make my decision, I'd like to give Toad, the other nominee, a moment to say why I should use the veto on him."

Toad looked up at Koops, knowing this plea would be empty.

"Well Koops," Toad began, "Even though you won the veto fair and square, I think you should use the veto on me because I've been a good friend to you for the most part, and I'm sorry for some things I've said. If you use it on me, I will fiercely fight to protect you and have your back."

"Thank you Toad," Koops nodded, barely acknowledging his remark.

"I have decided," Koops began, "To use the power of veto on myself."

Toad nodded with grave solemnity, knowing this would be the outcome. Koops moved over from in front of the nomination chair to the couch, where he sat in an empty seat.

"Dry Bones," Koops addressed the HOH, "Since I have just vetoed one of your nominations, you must now name a replacement nominee."

Dry Bones rose from his ottoman and faced the group as a whole, looking genuinely upset.

"I hate having to do this, I really do," Dry Bones began, "I feel like we've all grown so close, but this decision has been made and it's because I think this person needs to work on some of their animosity towards others. I'm naming Shokora as the replacement nominee."

Shocked, it took Shokora a moment to register what she heard. But she had realized the flaw, and she rose with acceptance to the chair. Her blue and white kimono flowed behind her, and as she sat down in the bamboo chair, she looked like a geisha in the woods.

"Well," Koops rose once more, taking Dry Bones' place in the front of the room.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned," the koopa said, taking off the veto necklace and placing it in the shiny wooden box, closing the lid with definitive certainty.

_Koops: One more week in the Big Brother house! And if my deals with Dry Bones and Bowser Junior stay good, then I might be here for much longer than that!_

_ Dry Bones: All the power was in my hands this week, and I did with it as best I could. I think making the deal with Koops was good, because it improves my social relations with him and keeps the rest of the house guessing. However, naming Shokora shouldn't hurt much, and Toad's eviction is near guaranteed._

_ Toad: I think Shokora getting named as the replacement nominee works in my favor. She's very aggressive, which can rub some people the wrong way. But she's got the women behind her, so it'll be interesting to see if my campaigning pulls off._

_ Shokora: Even though I loathe the thought of being up on the block, I can say my actions have deserved the role. I was far too aggressive in the veto competition, something I believed I had under control since the first game. But when games come to speed and strength, I can become a little overbearing._

* * *

**This chapter was a little bit longer, because I wanted to make up for my lack of frequent updates. I'm really trying though, and I'm including as much drama as possible to satiate everyone's appetite. We're getting close to the first 100 reviews, so keep them coming! This is only Chapter 8, and I'm sure we'll be there by the end of Chapter 10! **

** So next time, the eviction will take place! Will Toad or Shokora go home, and who will be crowned as the new HOH when the power goes back up for grabs? Find out all of this and more next time on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	9. Kart Wheeled

**A/N: Sorry everybody, I just got back from Spring Break and I did not feel like writing while on vacation. I'm glad to see all positive reviews this time, it looks like those flamers went away! And thanks for everyone's kind words about the subject, it meant a lot ^^. Anyway, we're just climbing with those reviews, and if reviews keep on coming the way they have been, we're projected to hit the 100 review mark with this chapter! This is only Chapter 9, this is ridiculous! This season has been way, way, more popular than last season, so it pleases me to bring you yet another chapter! But first, thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Yoshpa Kong: Well, it is certainly expected for Toad to be going home, but Shokora may do something to make them mad, you're right. And we shall see if anyone out Jojora's alliance shall win HOH tonight!**

**Princess Toady: No one's going to die! They only get evicted…well…maybe. And even though it makes sense for Koops to win the veto, I'm not going to carry him through this competition. He's going to have to do more than pull-out miracle wins at challenges to stay in this game. Also, I'm glad you picked up on my characterization of Flurrie. Most characterize her as vain and loud, and I wanted to try something different with her this time.**

**Soliddude1175: Heh, all of these competitions are from Mario Party XD. Shokora is a very aggressive character, something I failed to touch on. She was very aggressive during the first HOH game, and then I sort of left that part of her character out, so I tried to revive it in the last challenge. Koops can very well transition the target to others if he plays with his head, but we'll see how long it lasts.**

**ultimateCCC: Though I still can't reveal, yes, there will be more special guests.**

**PaloozaChu: You've brought up an interesting point, Shokora is a very dignified character. Unlike Koops, who rants about how people have betrayed him and duped him, Shokora recognizes her faults. And you caught my joke between Toad and Shokora XD.**

**TheJoker21: I'm so sorry, forgive me! I saw your review, but I guess I forgot to include it in the thanks. Sorry again! But anyway, mostly everyone does want Toad to get evicted, but we shall see how that unfolds tonight.**

**CielFury: Wow, everyone said that. Was it that obvious? I kind of didn't decide for Koops to win the veto until the moment I wrote it, Plum was going to win and not use, and then Koops was going to get evicted. But then I changed my mind, like I do every ten seconds. Yes, her ruthlessness in competitions hasn't shined as of late, but since she got to play in this veto I got to bring it back. Dry Bones is playing a smart game, because it's that stage of the game where there are too many people left to go against the house.**

**Sepron: And the world turns a very odd way, doesn't it? Everyone is back in the support group for Koops, which I'm guessing is because he stopped being a baby. Toad has wrecked his game, that's true, but Shokora has played dirty, so it's up in the air for who goes home. As I type this now, I'm having doubts about my selection!**

**PuzzlingGamer: I didn't know we had so many Koops lovers! Shokora does play dirty, but will her manipulative skills send Toad out of the house? We'll see!**

**Moley Koopa: Thanks Moley, and yeah, Koops did bump up in everyone's charts as of late. Toad is a good character, he's just made some bad choices. I don't know what I'm going to do! Shokora is a very competitive person, and that works against her.**

**Flashfire912: Spike is playing a covered game, you've got that right. No one's really talking about him, but will he become a floater within his alliance. Shokora fell in reception with everyone last chapter, while Koops. Hmm.**

**RetroKoopa: I hope I don't have to type the word Vivian ever again. Koops was a very annoying character, and he might still be if he relapses or something. But, I was the only person surprised about Koops winning it seems. Even though I wrote it!**

**Yoshette: I'm glad I cheered you up! The Wrecking Crew and Koops have one another's backs for the moments, because I think they realized Koops is more dependable than Toad. I think if Spike did become HOH, Shokora would immediately become the target. And thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom**

_Revealing her true loyalties, Flurrie showed Jojora and Di how she could be a true asset to them._

_"Jojora dear," Flurrie shook her head, "A recipe for chai tea does not make someone my ally in the conquest for 500,000 coins. You know very well the three of us have had one another's back from the first night, and I intend to keep it that way."_

_Jojora:__ And the angels have sang! Flurrie's not useless after all! She's loyal to us! Oh, this is so wonderful I could cry. After we send Koops home, we can blackball Shokora with my Jojora brand, Toad-Bait, and take control of this whole house! _

_ Feeling torn within his alliance once again, Junior worsened the divide between his train of thought and Spike's._

_"Don't be ridiculous," Spike laughed, "Toad? Who is Toad? Some chump let me tell you. He can be dealt with later, but Koops has to go!"_

_Junior:__ Spike is not seeing my side of the argument. No one likes Koops, we can get him out any time. It doesn't matter who wins HOH, as long as it's not Koops, he's going home next week. This week we should focus on someone other than Koops, because he's definitely not going to win this game._

_ Feeling comfortable enough to share her secret, Di divulged her plans to Flurrie, who saw right through them, shocking the red fairy._

_"That's what I'm saying," Di lowered her voice, "I'm not an airhead. It's part of my strategy. I'm trying to fool everyone into thinking I'm harmless and then strike later on in the game. It's something I set up from the moment I walked in."_

_ "M-m-my oh my," Flurrie gasped, "You mean to say all the ditzy giggling and stupid twirling you've been doing has all been a charade!"_

_ "What?" Di was a bit hurt, "You don't have to put it like that!"_

_ "Honey," Flurrie lowered her eyes, smiling a bit, "I was an actress. I can tell when someone is faking something. Now, I can't speak for the others, but I can see right through you. It's a great plan, and with me by your side, I'll show you how to put on a stunning performance!"_

_ "You knew?" Di sounded dejected, "But Jojora didn't know when I shared this with her…is it that obvious?"_

_ At the veto, Shokora played with ruthless aggression, antagonizing some of the others._

_Dry Bones:__ One moment, I was completely safe, and the next moment, Shokora shoved me to the floor. I mean, that was never specified in the rules, but it was a dirty move!_

_"Ow!" Di yelled, "That wasn't very nice of you, Shokora!"_

_ "Sorry," Shokora giggled, finding the scenario funny._

_Shokora:__ There is no way to play dirty, only victory matters._

_ But Shokora's dirty style caught up with her, and Koops ending up clenching the veto with his quick thinking, sparing him from predetermined eviction._

_Jojora:__ And yet another unnecessary week of prolonged survival for Koops! Whoop-dee-doo, now it looks like Shokora's master plan of evicting Toad is going to come true!_

_Shokora:__ This could not have gone better. Now that Koops has won the veto, Toad will move from the pawn to the target!_

_ Knowing Koops was going to use the veto on himself, the rest of the house decided to align against Toad, and the Wrecking Crew forged a friendship with the revived Koops._

_"And putting it on Shokora," Koops nodded with glee dancing in his eyes, "But that'll only buy me a week."_

_ "Which is why we offer you safety in the case of us getting HOH, and we expect you to return the favor," Dry Bones permitted._

_Junior:__ Yeah, I'm kind of worried that Koops might starting tooting his horn and getting a little cocky now that we've agreed to keep him safe, but it's the best move for us. Prolonging Koops' departure by two weeks gives the Wrecking Crew that much time to make it deeper into the game together. If we can knock Toad, Shokora, and Koops out of the game, we'll basically run this show._

_ At the veto ceremony, Koops did the expected. But what was unexpected was Koops' replacement nominee, as he substituted Koops for Shokora due to her actions during the veto._

_Shokora:__ Even though I loathe the thought of being up on the block, I can say my actions have deserved the role. I was far too aggressive in the veto competition, something I believed I had under control since the first game. But when games come to speed and strength, I can become a little overbearing._

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Shokora Aiko

Age: 32

Occupation: Political Consultant

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode 9: Kart Wheeled

The veto ceremony had disbanded, and Shokora slid her hands inside of her kimono and stuck around for a while, wanting to show vigilance in the shadow of despair. Even though she had been nominated as the replacement nominee, the resourceful woman knew she could pull out all the stops and secure her placement in the house. She made small talk with the others, and kept her composure.

_Shokora:__ Now is not the time to break down and bawl like many before me. Now is the time to concentrate and contemplate. _

"I'm so sorry dear," Flurrie said to Shokora, patting her back and making sounds of consolation with her tongue. Shokora nodded appreciatively, remaining silent as Flurrie patted her back. The others came by one by one, expressing their misgivings.

However, not many people visited Toad, and the college student tried to keep his chin up in light of being snubbed by the rest of the house.

_Toad:__ I can tell by the general animosity pegged towards me that I'm probably leaving the house on Thursday. If it's in the cards, there's not much I can do about it, but for now, I'm going to try my hardest!_

The rest of the night was uneventful, and the black tipped wings of early morning faded into the vermillion hues of the day, with the houseguests waking up one by one to see the new dawn, nominations locked.

* * *

Shokora set her plan in motion, knowing she could not fail. Entering the women's bedroom, she surprised Flurrie, Di, and Jojora with a shock.

"Good morning ladies," Shokora smiled, scaring Jojora to death.

"Grambi! What are you doing in here, Shokora?" Jojora screeched, frightened by the political analyst's sudden appeareance.

"I need some time to talk to you three alone, and no one will find now a weird time," Shokora admitted, and Flurrie nodded in understanding.

"Is Di asleep?" Shokora asked, nudging the red fairy.

"I'm awake," Di replied, not opening her eyes, "I just don't want the day to begin. Sleep is so…nice."

"Hmph," Shokora made a sound of displeasure, probably aimed at Di's laziness.

"I just need to know where your votes fall," Shokora admitted, "I was caught a little off guard by Dry Bones, and I just want to make sure you're all still with me."

"Of course darling," Flurrie gushed, placing a warm hand on Shokora's arm, "You know we have your back."

"Why would we want to keep Toad around anyway?" Jojora shrugged, "He's no good for anyone. Heck, even Koops is better than him!"

"Yeah…," Di seconded sleepily.

"Alright, thank you so much," Shokora rose, "I just had to be sure I had your votes. Thank you for your time." Shokora slid her hands into her purple and pink kimono and made her way out of the room, allowing Jojora and Flurrie to exhale.

"My goodness," Flurrie laid a hand over her heart, "She surprised me!"

"She's sneaky like that," Jojora diagnosed, "I know we're keeping her safe now. But her aggressive tactics coupled with her brain could make her a large threat."

"That is true," Flurrie murmured, "We'll have to keep an eye out."

Both women waited for input from Di, but the groggy girl had drifted back to sleep.

In the kitchen, Dry Bones whipped up some omelets, garnishing them with mushrooms and chorizo this time.

"Dang Dry Bones," Junior took a bite of his omelet, "You sure can cook, bro."

"Well," Dry Bones took a bite of his omelet, his eyes lighting up, "I try to be modest, but this a good omelet!"

"There's no shame in recognizing your talents," Junior nodded, "Like Spike here should be more cognizant of his body odor, and it's so horrible, he should be proud of it!"

"Why, you…," Spike grumbled, his crotchety morning manner shining through.

"Don't be a curmudgeon," Dry Bones laughed.

"I'll show you," Spike challenged in a friendly manner, "That HOH room is mine."

"Oh, I'm sure," Junior rolled his eyes playfully, angering the construction worker more, causing revelry between all three of them, but a watchful eye saw the badinage, noting it as suspicious.

_Plum:__ At the heart of the matter, I am playing this game alone. Shokora is very resourceful, and she has the girl's alliance. Toad is on the chopping block, and Koops is doing his own thing. I'm a lame duck in the Big Brother house, but I'm watching everyone and taking good notes, because I'm looking for the opportunity to sink some ships._

Plum didn't have enough proof for now, but her suspicions of a boy's alliance was growing day by day, and she was just waiting for the right moment to reveal their suspected complicity. As she slipped on back to her room, she bumped smack dab into Toad.

"Oh hello Plum!" Toad managed a smile, "Hey, have you heard anything about the eviction? I'm pretty sure I'm going home." Toad hung his head in gloom, trying to earn sympathy from the golfer. She really did feel bad for him, and she considered him to be on her closest allies.

"Well," said Plum, "I'm going to talk with the girls and see what I might be able to work out."

"Oh thanks Plum!" Toad chimed, "You're such a good friend!"

Skipping away to breakfast, Toad placed his campaigning in Plum, but the meek golfer didn't know if she would be able to handle such a tall order.

As the morning bled into noon, the women of the house were sunning themselves in a line. Deciding to forge ahead and help Toad, Plum opened her mouth to voice some dissention.

"Hey ladies," Plum piped up, rising from her recumbent position, "Are we still going for Toad?" Plum asked.

"Why wouldn't we?!" Shokora cried, rising from her supine position, "He's a snake and a liar!"

"No," Plum sighed, "It's not that. I was just wondering, my goodness."

"It'll be best for everyone," Flurrie reassured Plum, "If we get rid of Toad, we just have to make sure Koops doesn't win HOH and then everything is smooth next week."

"I suppose you're right," Plum sank back down, feeling defeated. She wanted to help out Toad, but if it meant fighting the whole house, she wasn't going to risk her game for his.

* * *

"It's been a drawn out week," Chen T. winked at the camera, "But tonight, someone will leave the Big Brother house for good. It's Toad against the house, and the cards are not in his favor. I'm Chen T., and this is Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!"

The crowd broke into a smattering of applause, and everyone whistled and cheered for Chen T. Her brilliant red dress and coral necklace soaked up the spotlight, and her Asian black hair shined with an unparalleled sheen. She was the most radiant woman in the house, and she knew it.

"We've seen what unfolded after the veto ceremony," Chen T. spoke into the microphone, "So let's check in with our houseguests and get the scoop on what everyone's thinking."

The cameras focused on the house, and everyone was situated in the living room. Toad had swapped his trademark blue vest for a nice red and gold one and he wore ripped skinny jeans, red sneakers accentuating his look. Shokora was dazzling as ever in a red and gold kimono, and the color red seemed to be tonight's theme. Dry Bones sat in his special ottoman, while everyone else occupied the couches, greeting Chen T. as she appeared on the television posted in the room.

"Now, before we get to the eviction," Chen T. began, "Let's talk about this week. Dry Bones, what was the hardest task as HOH this week?"

"Definitely nominating the replacement nominee," Dry Bones replied, and the cameras panned to Shokora. "I hate having to nominate two people in the beginning of the week, but then having to nominate a third person is horrible!"

"Well Shokora," Chen T. turned to the regal woman, "Do you think Dry Bones is being truthful when he says he disliked nominating you."

"I believe so," the kimono clad woman nodded, "Dry Bones is a very honest and respectable person, and I admire his gameplay. If he were to say that, which he did, then I would believe him."

"Thank you," Chen T. praised, "Now Koops, how did it feel when you rescued yourself using the veto?"  
"Oh it felt good," Koops smiled, "I know I had a good chance of going home, so winning it was very important to me."

"Your mood seems to have changed," Chen T. commented with a smile, "You seem happier."

"I'm more at peace with the house," Koops smiled, "I think I might've found my niche here now. Things are looking up for me."

"Well good for you," Chen T. spoke with earnest.

"Now, before we begin, I must remind you that each nominee has a chance to say something to their fellow houseguests before they vote, in hopes to sway their opinions. Toad, you may go first," Chen T. directed.

Toad rose from the bamboo chair, clapping his hands together, "Alright everyone, I know I've played dirty, but I don't think my time is up, I think it's time for me to get a move on and shine in this game. I know people here think I'm a dirty rat, but I've told everyone who I really am, I've never been fake, so please respect that."

"Thank you Toad," Chen T. said as he sat down, "Shokora."

"Well, I certainly wish I wasn't on the block, but I know everyone will make the right decision. I think that I've been honest with my gameplay, and albeit a bit physical, I have tried to keep my tempers contained. Playing this game is hard, but I play it with integrity, and everyone can see that."

"Thank you Shokora," Chen T. smiled, "It's time to vote. Remember, Dry Bones, you may not vote, neither may the two nominees. One by one, you will all enter the diary room to cast your vote to evict. Flurrie, you're up first."

The wind spirit rose, gracefully floating to the diary room. Chen T. turned her back on the houseguests to commentate on Flurrie's motives.

"Flurrie is in an alliance with Jojora and Di, who have claimed they will aid Shokora in her crusade to eliminate Toad. Will she stick to the plan?" Chen T. wondered aloud.

Flurrie sat down in the diary room.

"Hi Flurrie," Chen T. said.

"Hey dear," Flurrie winked, "Let's get this behind us."

"Please cast your vote," Chen T. ordered.

"I vote to evict Toad, sorry dear," Flurrie blew a kiss to the camera, and left the room. She passed Jojora in the hall, and she and the blue fairy winked at one another.

"Jojora is in the same alliance as Flurrie, so she should be voting to evict Toad," Chen T. summarized as Jojora entered the diary room.

"Hello Jojora," Chen T. smiled.

"Hi there Chen T.," Jojora waved.

"Who do you vote for?" Chen T. asked.

"I vote to evict Toad," Jojora answered, and she rose to leave the room. Chen T. tallied the forth, and Di sauntered forth into the diary room.

"Di is working with Flurrie and Jojora, so her vote should be the same," Chen T. analyzed.

"Hi Di," Chen T. laughed.

"Hey Chen T.!" Di shouted.

"Please cast your vote to evict," Chen T. explained.

"See ya Toad!" Di giggled, floating out of the room.

"Alright," Chen T. breathed, adding a vote for Toad.

Spike pushed his way down the hall, entering the diary room.

"Spike is a part of the Wrecking Crew, controlling the house with Dry Bones. Will he vote for Toad, or Shokora, his long time rival?" Chen T. asked.

"Hi Spike," Chen T. greeted.

"Hey Chen T.," Spike said robustly, "It's a nasty business."

"That it is Spike," Chen T. agreed, "But I must have your vote."

"I'm voting for Shokora, her days are numbered," Spike said, rising to leave.

"Koops won his way off the block, so how will he vote tonight?" Chen T. asked.

"Hi Koops," Chen T. greeted.

"Hey Chen T.," Koops smiled.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. requested.

"I'm going to cast my vote for Shokora," Koops admitted, "She's a bully."

Chen T. nodded, and another vote for Shokora was added. This was anyone's game at this point. Three votes stood for Toad, but two were there for Shokora.

"Plum is in a girl's alliance," Chen T. spoke as Plum approached the diary room, "But she doubts their plans. Will she swing with the majority, or make her own path?"

"Hello Plum," Chen T. said as the golfer sat down.

"Hi Chen T.," Plum waved, her purple gown shimmering, "I suppose you'd like a vote."

"I would," Chen T. smiled.

"Then my vote goes to Shokora, she's too bossy," Plum admitted, and the audience was quite shocked. Chen T. dismissed Plum and Junior made his way down the hall.

"Junior holds all of the power now," Chen T. assessed, "Will he evict Shokora, or Toad? Let's find out."

"Hi Chen T.," Junior waved to the host.

"Hello Junior," Chen T. smiled, "Please cast your vote to evict."

"I know enough to say this vote will send Shokora packing," Junior rubbed his hands together, "So I vote for Shokora."

"Thank you Junior," Chen T. took the vote, and Junior rose with quite the diabolical grin on his face. He returned to the diary room and sat down on the couch next to Koops and Plum.

Chen T.'s face returned on the television monitor and everyone awaited her news. Shokora was quite content, while Toad was a bottle of worries. His palms were sweating, and the college student thought his fate was sealed.

"Houseguests," Chen T. appeared on the screen, "The votes are in. When I say the name of the evicted houseguest, they will have but a few moments to say their goodbyes, grab their belongings, and exit the Big Brother house."

"By a vote of four to three," Chen T. revealed, giving Toad some hope and Shokora a bit of fright. "Toad…,"

Toad nodded, accepting his fate. A grin flashed across Shokora's face, but then the delay showed signs of doubt in her eyes.

"You are safe. It's official Shokora, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."

The monitor clicked off, fading into black. Everyone was stunned, even Shokora.

"My oh my, I've been played like a fiddle," Shokora smiled, rising to her feet, "No hard feelings everyone, a game is a game."

Toad was stunned, he was trembling. Shokora hugged each houseguest, stopping in front of Spike.

"I would have enjoyed seeing you leave before me," she said with a slight smile.

"Too bad I didn't give you the pleasure," Spike replied.

"Shokora honey," Flurrie hugged her, "I'm so sorry."

"S-S-Shokora," Toad was stunned, "I…."

"Save your words Toad," Shokora advised, "You might need them for another time. For now, farewell, and remember everyone, stay true to who you are, and do not waver in the light of responsibility." With those sagacious words, Shokora heaved open the front door and stepped out into the foyer, looking back one last time. Everyone bid her farewell, and she waved back, shedding just one tear. For all of her tough exterior and grim visage, Shokora Aiko had a heart.

As Shokora stepped out onto the stage, everyone within the Big Brother house blew out some hot breath. Not many of them had expected that result, and they all huddled together and watched as Shokora's regal portrait turned a dark shade of grey, signaling her banishment from the house.

Outside of the house, the crowd cheered for Shokora as she placed her bag on the ground. Shaking hands with Chen T., she sat opposite the glamorous host, and crossed her legs in recumbence.

"Shokora," Chen T. breathed, "Who would have thought?"

"Certainly not me," Shokora commented, "I thought Toad's fate had been sealed days ago."

"So you're surprised?" Chen T. asked.

"Most definitely," Shokora responded, "I was completely blindsided."

"What do you think caused the votes to flip?" Chen T. asked, "Anyone in particular?"

"Plum, most likely," Shokora stated, earning laughs from the audience, confirming her suspicions. "Plum seemed wary about the vote, and her vote would have switched it to Toad's favor. I now know the boys are running this house, and they used Plum tonight as a means to do so."

"Interesting," Chen T. remarked, "Do you think your aggressiveness in challenges is what caused you to be out here tonight?"

"I'm a _very _competitive person," Shokora laughed, brushing back a lock of her hair, "So the challenges caused me to go a little berserk. I cannot say it was out of character however, for I am always that competitive."

"Well Shokora," Chen T. said, "In the event you were the one to leave tonight, we prepared some goodbye messages from your houseguests. Let's take a look."

Shokora nodded, watching as the feed rolled.

**Flurrie: **Shokora dear, you played a very up front and aggressive game, which may have been the reason why you're sitting outside of the house. However, that's the only reason, for you are a truly wonderful woman and I am wiser for having known you. I will be truly shocked tonight if the vote is for you, so consider me a true ally.

**Junior:** Shokora, you may be wondering you got ousted tonight? Well, Spike, Dry Bones, Diddy and I are all in alliance, well Diddy was a member of it. We conspired with Koops this week to get rid of Toad, but just moments before the eviction, we switched our sights to you in order to blindside the whole house. Big moves like these win games, wouldn't you say?

**Koops:** Shokora, I know you got replaced because of me, so I'm sorry if you are seeing this. I had to win that veto to protect myself, but tonight, I'm going to be voting for you. Toad, even though we've grown apart, is still closer to me, and I'd rather keep him around.

**Plum:** I disapproved of the girls alliance since the moment it was formed. You targeted Toad for no reason, and I don't like bossy people! I admired you from the start, but once you got into hot water, you weren't afraid to show how maniacal and devious you could be. You were supposed to support Toad, we shared a room with him! But now that doesn't matter, because you're gone.

**Toad:** Shokora, I will be truly mystified if you actually see this message. I have no idea how the voting will fall tonight, but if I get to stay over you, I'm sorry that it had to be you. You're an awesome and respectable woman, and keep being you, because you're awesome.

"Shokora," Chen T. extended her arm for a final handshake, "It was quite the pleasure, but I must ask one thing of you, how did you know my first name?"

"Truthfully?" Shokora wiggled her eyebrows, then let loose a laugh, "I guessed!"

"Well, goodbye Shokora, the greatest guesser there ever was," Chen T. giggled.

"And to you Cindy," Shokora winked, giving the crowd one last wave before departing the stage.

"Well," Chen T. smiled at the camera, "When we return, the power is back up for grabs! Who will emerge as the next Head of Household? Stay with us!" The cameras zoomed out, encasing the entire audience.

* * *

As the cameras panned back in, Chen T. raised the microphone to her glistening lips and said, "Before we left, Shokora was evicted from the house in a shocking blindside. Now, the power is back up for grabs! Let's head to the backyard and check in with our houseguests."

The cameras melted into the backyard, showing an infinity loop and eight go-karts positioned outside of a starting ring. The loop raised over itself, showing two stories of a tiny raceway.

"Houseguests!" Chen T. boomed, "The power is back up for grabs! In this game, each of you will hop into your own go-kart and complete three laps of the infinity loop track. The first one to do so will be crowned as the new Head of Household. Dry Bones, as outgoing Head of Household, you are not eligible to compete. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone answered affirmatively.

"Then who is ready to played Kart Wheeled?" Chen T. asked, and everyone let loose a chorus of excitement. Chen T. gave them the countdown, and the green light flashed, everyone racing to get into their karts.

Junior was the first one in, and he floored the gas pedal. Many were quick behind him, with mainly the men, Spike, Koops, and Toad joining the fray. However, Plum's athletic figure helped her slide into the kart, while Flurrie, Jojora, and Di brought up the rear.

Zooming forward, Junior raced with incredible speed. He was going so fast, he was unable to bank the turn properly, and Spike slammed into him.

"Oy!" Spike cried, "Watch it!" Spike put his kart in reverse, causing Koops to clip his side, sending the koopa spiraling into the wall.

"Yo!" Toad cheered, veering past everyone and sliding into first. Plum was hot on his heels, carrying second. The pack of women were able to surpass he entangled web of guys, and Junior, Spike, and Koops were sent to the rear of the pack.

"Goodness! I feel so invigorated!" Flurrie commented, flooring it. She shot past Jojora and Di, laughing manically.

"I feel young again!" Flurrie cheered, "My oh my!" She wound up neck and neck with Plum, and the retired actress was laughing heartily. Plum was happy to see Flurrie in such a jubilant mood, but then remembered how she had severed ties with the women through her vote, something everyone was sure to find out. Zooming beyond the wind spirit, Plum tried vainly to catch Toad.

Toad reached the tiny bridge, taking him to the second tier. He banked the turn and the checkpoint was close, the first lap almost over. In the rear, Junior was recovering , and he worked his way past Di, who had collided with the wall. Jojora and Spike were neck and neck, while Koops saw an opportunity to shoot between them.

"It's-a-me, Koops!" The koopa chuckled, hurtling forward.

"Where is that from?" Jojora asked Spike, and the construction worker shrugged.

The first lap was over, and everyone was clumped together. Toad was in the front, and Di brought up the back. Everyone was so close, no one could tell who would win, but then a massive pile up occurred. Toad slammed into the wall, and Flurrie nimbly dodged the aftermath. Plum clipped Toad, sending her smashing into the wall. As Flurrie surged ahead, Junior was able to take her path, while Koops did the same. Everyone else though, Jojora, Spike, and Di, were caught in the crash with Plum and Toad.

"Ay caramba," Toad shook his head, and everyone began to back up.

"Look lively now!" Flurrie ordered, leading the triad that was far ahead of everyone else.

"I'll show you lively!" Koops hollered, swerving in front of the older woman.

"Such impudence," Flurrie clucked, "I must win this for my grandbabies!"

Junior giggled as he watched the banter, and he accelerated his kart, hoping to catch both houseguests off guard.

The five-car pileup had disentangled themselves, and they all got back to racing. The three in front had eclipsed their third lap, while the other five were just crossing the tiny wooden bridge. Toad was in fourth, with Plum close behind. Spike, Jojora, and Di were all in the back, trying to make up for lost time.

The third lap had begun, and Koops led the way. Junior was hot behind him, while Flurrie trailed in third. Toad hit the nitrous, and he rocketed forward, trying to take over Flurrie. The ethereal woman laughed, and she banked hard as the turn came in, passing Junior on the inside. Four in the front, four in the back, the race was quite close.

"I'm almost there," Koops grinned, shooting over the bridge. He was going so fast, he caught some air, and when he hit the ground, his kart totally wiped out. He was thrown forward, and his kart slammed into the wall. Scrambling to reverse, Koops struggled to get the kart out of the wreckage, and he cursed with haste. He watched as Flurrie and Junior passed him, and then Toad, and then Plum. He joined Spike in the middle-back, and Di and Jojora were close behind them.

It was close, everyone was within a few yards of one another. But the finish line loomed, and as all the karts lined up to take their shot for the finish, only one breached the barrier first, and the winner was crowned.

"Shoot," Koops cursed, upset he had lost, while Toad hung his head in dismay. Jojora and Di pulled up to the side, shutting off their engines. Spike rose from his kart and pounded knuckles with Junior, expressing his pride. But only in the sense that Spike was congratulating Junior on doing well, not well enough however to catch Flurrie.

"Congratulations Flurrie!" Chen T.'s voice rang throughout the backyard, "You are the new Head of Household!"

"I did it!" Flurrie screamed, "Oh goodness me! I did it! I won a kart race! Ahahaha! I can't believe it!"

"Nice work Flurrie," Dry Bones smiled, sliding the key to the HOH room around her neck.

"Oh thank you dear," Flurrie kissed his cheek, and Dry Bones hugged her warmly. No one could be mad, because everyone liked Flurrie. However Flurrie liked everyone as well, and the challenge was yet to come. Flurrie's sweet personality would have to fade, because two people she liked so much, would have to be nominated for eviction.

* * *

**Well well, that took longer than planned *shot*. I was so busy last week, but I hope I made up for it with a riveting blindside. Sorry to the Shokora fans, but her time was up! What will Flurrie do with her new power, I'm sure her victory will please a lot of people! Flurrie and Dry Bones seem to be the favorites at this point, so this should be an interesting round of the game. I'll try to update soon, I really will!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	10. A Cold Tempest Blows

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting another chapter so fast, huh? Well, I thought I'd make it up to everyone and post a quick chapter. Not much happens, it's just the houseguests interacting and Flurrie naming her nominees. However, I will say that the eliminations are not going as planned. I told everyone Vivian was scheduled to make third, well…Shokora was going to place fourth! I know it sounds crazy, but that's how it was planned.**

**I had second thoughts about Shokora because I realized the other houseguests would view her as more of a threat than they were, and that they should be using this moment to eliminate Shokora when she was least suspecting it. That's what lead me to develop the animosity between Plum and Shokora, because Plum's sweet exterior and Shokora's aggressive tendencies don't mix. **

**Oh well, no shout-outs this time! I'm just working towards getting out another chapter. Expect a full list of shout-outs next chapter for everyone who reviewed this chapter and the last one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom**

_Following the veto ceremony, Shokora overcame her shock and got to business, making sure her assets were in line._

_ "I just need to know where your votes fall," Shokora admitted, "I was caught a little off guard by Dry Bones, and I just want to make sure you're all still with me."_

_ "Of course darling," Flurrie gushed, placing a warm hand on Shokora's arm, "You know we have your back."_

_ "Why would we want to keep Toad around anyway?" Jojora shrugged, "He's no good for anyone. Heck, even Koops is better than him!"_

_ "Yeah…," Di seconded sleepily._

_ "Alright, thank you so much," Shokora rose, "I just had to be sure I had your votes. Thank you for your time." Shokora slid her hands into her purple and pink kimono and made her way out of the room, allowing Jojora and Flurrie to exhale._

_ And as the house grew increasingly comfortable with one another, Plum got down with some reconnaissance._

_ Plum: At the heart of the matter, I am playing this game alone. Shokora is very resourceful, and she has the girl's alliance. Toad is on the chopping block, and Koops is doing his own thing. I'm a lame duck in the Big Brother house, but I'm watching everyone and taking good notes, because I'm looking for the opportunity to sink some ships._

_ Hoping Plum could save his hide, Toad relied on his ally to campaign for him._

_ "Oh hello Plum!" Toad managed a smile, "Hey, have you heard anything about the eviction? I'm pretty sure I'm going home." Toad hung his head in gloom, trying to earn sympathy from the golfer. She really did feel bad for him, and she considered him to be on her closest allies._

_ "Well," said Plum, "I'm going to talk with the girls and see what I might be able to work out."_

_ "Oh thanks Plum!" Toad chimed, "You're such a good friend!"'_

_ But when Shokora stood her ground, Plum couldn't help Toad any longer._

_ "Hey ladies," Plum piped up, rising from her recumbent position, "Are we still going for Toad?" Plum asked._

_ "Why wouldn't we?!" Shokora cried, rising from her supine position, "He's a snake and a liar!"_

_ "No," Plum sighed, "It's not that. I was just wondering, my goodness."_

_ "It'll be best for everyone," Flurrie reassured Plum, "If we get rid of Toad, we just have to make sure Koops doesn't win HOH and then everything is smooth next week."_

_ "I suppose you're right," Plum sank back down, feeling defeated. She wanted to help out Toad, but if it meant fighting the whole house, she wasn't going to risk her game for his. _

_ At the live eviction however, the Wrecking Crew flipped the script, and with the unknown aid of a sour Plum, Shokora had the tables turned on her._

_ "By a vote of four to three," Chen T. revealed, giving Toad some hope and Shokora a bit of fright. "Toad…,"_

_ Toad nodded, accepting his fate. A grin flashed across Shokora's face, but then the delay showed signs of doubt in her eyes._

_ "You are safe. It's official Shokora, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."_

_ Everyone bid her farewell, and she waved back, shedding just one tear. For all of her tough exterior and grim visage, Shokora Aiko had a heart._

_ And at the HOH competition, Flurrie raced straight into the HOH, securing herself a victory in a crazy kart race._

_ "Congratulations Flurrie!" Chen T.'s voice rang throughout the backyard, "You are the new Head of Household!"_

_ "I did it!" Flurrie screamed, "Oh goodness me! I did it! I won a kart race! Ahahaha! I can't believe it!"_

_ Tonight, Flurrie will have to name two houseguests for nomination? Who will it be, and how will the cards fall following Shokora's eviction? Find out all of this and more tonight on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode 10: A Cold Tempest Blows

"Nice work Flurrie," Spike clapped the ethereal dame on the back, earning laughs from the retired actress. Her wispy purple hair was blown back from the rush of the wind during the karting competition, and she combed it back with fine fingers.

"I'm just so astounded," Flurrie exhaled in reply, "I never thought I'd be able to win such a game!"

"Well, I'm _very _glad you did," Di winked.

_Di: It's time for my strategy to reach its next stage. Now that Flurrie was won HOH, I'll have my first taste of power. And, well, after that, who knows what will happen._

Junior hung his head, ashamed he had let the older woman triumph over him. Dry Bones patted his back, assuring him everything was alright.

"It's fine," Dry Bones whispered, "Remember, Toad's still here, and until he's been evicted, there will always be a greater target."

"I suppose you're right," Junior said with a chipper voice, his image growing in warmth.

_Dry Bones: Being the outgoing HOH means I could not compete, so I had to leave success in the hands of Junior and Spike. Junior's won a veto, and Spike hasn't won anything, so…maybe I should leave the competitions up to myself?_

Flurrie led the way back into the house, and with Shokora's prior eviction, only nine remained in the game.

"Shokora was so dignified as she left," Plum commented, thinking highly of the woman in her last moments.

"Hmph," Spike smiled, his face showing utmost glee, "I can't say I'm upset she's gone."

"Well we all know that," Jojora rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"However," Dry Bones pointed out, "The house will certainly be quieter now."

Everyone shared a good laugh, and in the mirth of the moment, they all grew a bit closer. The feeling was dangerous however, because the closer they got as a family inside the house, the harder it became to nominate one another, and send their friends packing.

In the morning, Dry Bones sighed as he removed his belongings from the HOH room, wishing he could stay in this luxurious room a bit longer. As he was packing his bags, Koops knocked on the door, letting himself in.

"Hey Koops," Dry Bones smiled, "Is there something you needed?"

"Not particularly," the koopa explained, "I was just wondering something. I've been crunching the numbers, and Toad should have been evicted. Plum and Shokora were close, she wouldn't vote for her right?"

"I'd assume so," Dry Bones, "Does it matter?"

"Well," Koops rubbed his hands together, "When you think about it, if Plum didn't vote for Shokora, then one of the other girls did? I don't think so. Which means Plum _did _vote for Shokora."

"Oh," Dry Bones said quietly, "Is this important?"

"It's pretty important," Koops said in a heavy breath, "Because if Plum turned on Shokora, that means Shokora pissed her off somehow."

"But Plum is always so bright," Dry Bones contested, "She never looked mad, not once."

"She might be a better actress than we give her credit for," Koops decided, "But her acting skills are irrelevant. What I'm getting at is that if Shokora pissed of Plum, how'd she do it?"

"You think Shokora might've been pushing Plum to vote for Toad, and she didn't want to?" Dry Bones offered.

"Precisely," Koops pointed into the air for effect, "And if Shokora was pressuring Plum to evict Toad, and the other three women voted for Toad, then that means…,"

"Plum shattered an all-female alliance," Dry Bones gasped, putting the pieces together.

"But there's something else," Koops began again, "Not only that, but Toad recruited Plum to campaign for him, remember? Toad is still here, which means either Toad shared his knowledge or Plum discovered something else."

"You don't think?" Dry Bones knit his eyebrows together nervously.

"I think our little innocent golfer downstairs is aware of both the Wrecking Crew and a fractured women's alliance, which gives her and Toad the opportunity to slither in to either side," Koops said matter-of-factly.

"And if she slides in with Flurrie…," Dry Bones said quietly, with Koops finishing his sentence.

"She takes Toad with her, and we're outnumbered."

_Koops: I've got to say, I hand it to Plum. She's gotten wind of both major alliances in this house, and she can choose to do what she wishes. Plus, she basically has Toad on a leash, so that's two votes we're looking at._

_ Dry Bones: Plum is sneakier than we give her credit for. If she knows about the Wrecking Crew, she can easily supply Flurrie with information, and then we get nominated for eviction._

Koops left the HOH room, leaving Dry Bones to contemplate the information. Finished with packing his bags, Dry Bones followed him out, leaving the HOH barren.

Downstairs, Junior was cleaning the kitchen, having finished preparing some waffles. Everyone was finishing their breakfast when Koops and Dry Bones came down. Eyeing the boys suspiciously, Plum kept to herself, noting the interaction.

_Plum: I've been watching around the house lately, and I've been noticing that the boys are always hanging out. I suspect that Junior, Koops, Dry Bones, and Spike are all in an alliance. I don't know for sure yet, but I might know someone who is._

After breakfast, Plum approached Toad in their tiny yet elegant room while he was feeding the koi, sprinkling the droplets of fish food onto the surface. Hungry, the fish jetted for the top and gobbled up the morsels, thanking Toad with blubs of their fish mouths. He could sense someone enter the room, so he wasn't surprised when Plum spoke.

"Hey Toad," Plum said softly, "I'm glad you're still here."

"Thanks Plum," Toad replied without turning around, storing the fish food behind the beautiful bamboo plant. Then, Toad faced her, smiling back.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Plum questioned.

"Er, no, shoot away," Toad replied, sensing something different about Plum.

_Toad: I'm thanking my lucky stars that I'm still here, but when Plum approached me in the morning, I can't quite explain it. It was like she was fishing for information, it was a dubious tactic._

"I think the boys in the house, excluding you, are in an alliance," Plum admitted, "Do you know anything about this?"

Having been offered protection by the Wrecking Crew just a week ago, Toad knew full well about the Wrecking Crew. However, he knew how he answered this question would affect the course of the entire game, alter everyone's final position. The answer he gave would determine the winner.

"No," Toad stated, "I don't."

Plum looked a bit crestfallen, she was banking on some solid information from Toad, but nonetheless, she thanked him for his honesty, which wasn't very honest at all.

"Thanks," Plum smiled, "It means a lot."

"Anytime," Toad replied with a look of content, sending Plum on her way. As she glided out of the room, Toad exhaled a sigh of relief, happy he had made it out of that ordeal. Knowing he had done the right thing, telling Plum would only cause drama. Sitting down on his bed, he contemplated his choices, hoping he could once again scoop up a bit of luck.

* * *

"Who wants to see my HOH room!?" Flurrie cried as she danced out of the diary room, twirling the key in her fingers and singing with her operatic voice. Everyone happily rose and followed her up the stairs, genuinely liking Flurrie and happy about her victory. The only problem with her win was that everyone felt safe.

Opening the door with an excited smile, Flurrie gasped as she viewed the contents of the room. Elegant curtains of mauve and purple draped the walls, and her old jewelry box from home displayed itself on the mantle. A pink feather boa and a large sunhat were wrapped around the bed, and various awards and titles for acting were situated on the table. In the middle of the table was a large basket with various goodies, care products, and snacks in it.

"Look at all of this," Di gasped, "Way to go Flurrie!"

"Thank you dear," Flurrie said appreciatively, "Oh look, my grandbabies!"

In a picture by her bed, Flurrie had three tiny wind spirits on her lap. She was smiling, pure bliss in her face. Everyone could tell how much she loved her grandchildren in that picture, and tears welled up in Flurrie's eyes.

"Oh Flurrie, I'm so happy for you," Plum squealed, voicing everyone's opinions. However, in the corner of the room, one individual scowled at the display.

_Spike: I should be glad for Flurrie, and I am. There's nothing wrong with letting the other side have some power. But the problem is, Flurrie's playing the best social game out here. If I were HOH, I'd be sending her on way, because if she makes it to the end, the jury will vote her up in a heartbeat._

"Read your letter!" Jojora demanded, wrapping her legs up in an Indian sitting style. Everyone waited for Flurrie to open the letter, and as she cracked open the envelope, she smiled at the handwriting.

"It's from my husband," Flurrie smiled, and everyone gushed. "My Wonderful Wife, I cannot put into words how proud of you I am. To become head of the house is such an accomplishment, and I am amazed at how well you have been doing. We all send our love, from the bottom of our hearts, and we can't wish more for you to leave that house toting a big fat check. Don't come back to us too soon my love, for we can't wait to see you win. Signed, with all of my love, Doopliss."

"How wonderful!" Di giggled, "He sounds like a real charmer!"

"We met on the stage," Flurrie recalled, "He was playing a gallant knight, I, his distressed maiden. Oh, it was love at first sight!"

"Oh," Flurrie added, "But I mustn't lecture all of you, here, have some of my food! Oh! There's tea, I just love tea!" Everyone laughed with Flurrie, enjoying her prizes and snacks. The merriment in the room made it harder for the task to come, and Flurrie winced as she thought about the looming nominations, knowing she would have to send one of her friends home this week.

After the room cleared, Flurrie received visitors periodically through the day. The first was Toad, who, lately retired from the nomination chair, did not wish to sit there again.

"Hello Toad," Flurrie brushed back her wispy hair, "How are you?"

"Just fine," Toad adjusted his blue vest, "I just wanted to talk about nominations."

"Yes," Flurrie smiled, "Let us talk."

"I know I did some bad, but my goal was to knock out Shokora, I hope you know that. Now that she's gone, I'm not spinning anymore lies," Toad explained.

"I believe you," Flurrie reassured him, "But the others may not. Please Toad, you must tell me why it is imperative I spare you from nomination!"

"Alright," Toad nodded, "I think I know something. Plum has been doing a lot of snooping. Everyone's done the math, and she obviously flipped on Shokora. I don't see her as loyal, and I think she's a bigger liability than I am at the moment."

"Oh?" Flurrie tilted her head, "That would explain some things."

"I know you and the other girls voted for me," Toad laid it out, "But Plum's vote is what saved me. Shokora was pressuring her to vote for me, and she betrayed her best friend in the house and sent her home."

"You have made some excellent points," Flurrie nodded, "If you would, can let you Plum know I would like to see her? And please, do it discretely."

"No problem," Toad winked, "Thanks Flurrie."

"Back at you," Flurrie said, and Toad left the HOH room and went to fetch Plum, who soon made her way up the stairs and found herself a place in the audience of Flurrie.

"I just want something explained," Flurrie piped up, "When we went into that eviction, Toad was a marked man. Now, I've just had a conversation him. I should not be having a conversation with him, because he should be gone. What happened my dear?"

"Well," Plum gulped, "I…I got cold feet. Shokora was pressuring me so much to vote for Toad! He's my friend too! Shokora, Toad, and I were all supposed to be friends and to see her turn on him so quickly really hurt. I didn't think what Toad did was right, but I thought what Shokora did was even worse."

"I don't blame you," Flurrie took a sip from her glass, "I would've done the same."

"You would have?" Plum asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"No doubt," Flurrie nodded her head at the golfer, "I think it was quite noble. It was a big move too, you see. Shokora was a threat, and Toad can be dealt with whenever."

"So, you're still pushing for Toad?" Plum asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why of course, darling!" Flurrie chuckled, "He's played a worse game than Koops, who has been cleaning up his act, mind you. I don't think Toad has much longevity in this game anyway, but that's by the by. For you, my dear, I would suggest separating yourself from Toad, because even though he dodged this bullet, more shall be fired."

Plum thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. Flurrie was not someone to go against, for she was the embodiment of the house. This elderly actress had power whether or not she was on the block, and despite their fast relations before, Plum knew Flurrie would cut her from the picture.

"Then that's good," Plum nodded, "Two girls have gone home. Just nominate Toad and Koops, and a boy will go home this week. We'll be back at even numbers."

"Yes," Flurrie nodded in thought, "That will do fine."

"Thanks Flurrie," Plum smiled, "It means a lot."

"You're very welcome my dear," Flurrie smiled, sending Plum on her way. As Plum left the room, she was closed it silently, and it felt as if a thousand Pascals of pressure had cleared the air. Sighing, Plum went back downstairs, fearing the worst for herself and Toad.

Flurrie received one more visitor that morning, which was Koops. In his effort to clean up his game, Koops knew he would have to pay the new HOH a visit, which was something he needed to do more than wanted to. Knocking on the door, he was soon let in, and Koops sat down opposite Flurrie.

"My Koops," Flurrie giggled, a bit bibulous from the wine she had been sipping all morning, "I must say I am impressed with how you've managed to escape the wrath of the house. But, here you are, in the flesh and blood. I'm sure you've come to supplicate?"

"Supplicate?" Koops asked, "Yes, yes I have. I just wanted to get a feel for your nominations."

"Do not worry one bit," Flurrie winked, "Toad and Plum are already slotted for nomination. They don't fit into the equation you see. I have my girls, you have the boys, it's all rather cut and dry. Sure, I could use Plum for the sake of numbers, but she's been doing too much snooping!"

"That's what I came to talk about," Koops murmured, "I think Plum has become aware of all of the alliances in this house, and she's piecing together a powerful puzzle."

"Then we must scatter the pieces!" Flurrie said grandly, "A cold tempest blows, my dear, and with it Plum's little hopes shall freeze over."

"Then I think this meeting is concluded," Koops said, adjusting himself and rising.

"I believe it is," Flurrie winked, and she watched as Koops went. As he closed the door, Flurrie let out a sigh and sunk back into her bed. This new power was draining her. She didn't want to make anyone upset, but she had come here to win 500,000 coins, and in order to do that, she was going to at some point, have to betray those she loved.

* * *

The afternoon eclipsed in the backyard, with Koops and Junior sitting in the hot tub with Jojora and Di. The four of them were making small talk, while Plum and Dry Bones made use of the pool. Flurrie was taking a siesta in the sun, while Spike was pumping iron over by the weights. Sunning himself in a chair, Toad has his nose buried in a mystery novel.

"Did you guys know that Admiral Bobbery penned several mystery novels after his tenure in the war?" Toad quizzed everyone, and only Di responded from the whirlpool tub.

"Oh I did! He's one of my favorite mystery writers!" Di chimed.

"She can read?" Jojora asked Junior, who laughed at the comment. Di didn't hear the remark, but Koops couldn't hold back a laugh. The three of them burst in guffaws, and Di turned back to them.

"What's so funny?" She asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no," Jojora could barely breathe, "Just, nothing."

The three of them carried on, splitting their sides. Di, confused, just shrugged and returned to relaxing in the bubbling cauldron of water. Rising from the hot tub, Junior wrapped himself in a towel and made his way inside.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Dry Bones smiled, "I was going to make lunch."

"No," Junior reassured him, "It's fine. I'll whip up some shrimp tacos and be right back out with lunch for everyone."

"How nice," Jojora approved, "I think I'll do something tanning while I wait. How about you, Di?"

"I could use some sun," Di determined, checking her paling skin. She rose from the Jacuzzi, leaving Koops by himself. The letter sorter didn't mind, and he rested his head on the cobblestone behind him, enjoying the peace and quiet. Di and Jojora moved into the sun next to Flurrie, disturbing her slumber.

"Sorry," Jojora blushed.

"No matter," Flurrie clucked her tongue, "I think that nap shook of the wine anyway."

"Well, since you're awake," Jojora whispered, "How did things go this morning? Have you made up your mind on the nominations?"

"It's a tossup," Flurrie sighed quietly, "I'm torn between Toad, Plum and Koops. Everyone else is safe."

"I think Toad is a must," Di put in her two cents, speaking freely since her friends knew her secret, "He's shot himself in the foot and we won't get any blood on our hands by evicting him."

"The same goes for Plum," Jojora said, "All she has is Toad, and all Toad has is Plum. Put them up, and they'll tear each other apart."

"I suppose you're right," Flurrie murmured, "What bothers me is that Koops give the boys a one-up on us, we'll be outnumbered once Toad and Plum are gone."

"Not if Jojora or I win next week," Di strategized, "It's a gamble we may have to take. Moves like this determine winners or losers."

"It's just such a nasty business, but it must be done," Flurrie nodded. The women returned to sunbathing, soaking up the golden rays and reflecting on the approaching nominations, hoping things would turn out alright.

Junior returned with the shrimp tacos, and everyone snacked outside. Strategically making sure she never left the backyard during the afternoon, Flurrie prevented anyone else from attempting deals or talks with her. She also kept Jojora or Di close by at all times, guarding herself. The strategy work, and as evening approached, no one was given a chance to strike a deal with Flurrie.

* * *

_Flurrie: Going into nominations, I'm quiet unsure. On one hand, I nominate Toad and Plum, putting up two allies. On the other, I throw Koops and someone else up, knocking the other side of the house down a number. It's a puzzling game, and I hope I make the right decision._

_ Junior: This week, Flurrie's nominations will pave the future of the game. I think we've kept a tight enough lid on the Wrecking Crew for anything to happen though._

_ Di: Even thought I know I'm safe, I don't know who isn't safe. If Flurrie makes any rash decisions, we could all pay the ultimate price._

Flurrie glided up to the HOH room, carefully choosing her nominees. She got down to three keys, and only one slot left in the turnstile. Praying she was doing what was right, the wind spirit slid in the final key and wrapped up the other two, stashing them in the cupboard. Carrying the metal tray downstairs, the Head of Household was soon to conduct the nomination ceremony.

"Hey everyone," Flurrie slid open the sliding glass door that led into the backyard, "It's time for the nomination ceremony." Filing their way inside, everyone sat down at the kitchen table. Eight people took their seats while Flurrie headed the ceremony while standing.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Flurrie began, "One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key, and that person is safe. They will pull the next key, and so and so forth."

Everyone nodded, understanding the rules of the ceremony. For the fourth time, they all anxiously awaited the results, hoping fate would be with them, or possibly some luck.

Flurrie reached forward, grasping the first key. She slid it out of the slot with a metallic clink, and read the name on the key.

"Dry Bones," Flurrie smiled, "You're safe, dear."

"Thank you Flurrie," Dry Bones smiled, taking the key from her. He slid it around his neck, and then proceeded to withdraw the next one.

"Jojora, you are safe," Dry Bones announced, and the reporter smiled happily. She looped the key around her own neck, and then reached for the third key, wondering whose name it would bear.

"Spike," Jojora announced, "You are safe."

"Thank you, young lady," Spike complimented Flurrie, taking the key from Jojora. Fitting it around his muscular neck, the burly construction worker took the next key out, relieving someone of stress.

"Di," Spike said, "You're safe."

"Thanks Flurrie!" Di sang, happily taking the key from Spike. She put it around her neck and rejoiced in her safety, Then, extending a hand forward, she removed the fifth key.

"Junior," Di smiled, "You are safe."

"Thank you very much," Junior nodded to Flurrie, who smiled back. The son of Bowser knew this was the last key, and he surveyed the remaining competitors. Koops looked the least nervous, his talk with Flurrie reassuring him. Toad was certain of his fate, while Plum was having second thoughts on her relationship with Flurrie.

Junior slid the sixth key out of its hole, and announced the final person safe.

"Koops," Junior handed him the key, "You are safe."

Koops silently retrieved the key, feeling bad for Toad and Plum. He sat back down, wearing the key. Flurrie opened her mouth to explain her actions.

"As you can see," Flurrie held out her hands to Plum and Toad, "I have nominated you Toad, and you Plum for eviction. Toad, you've caused some dissention in the house, which is why I nominated you."

Toad nodded in understanding.

"But Plum, you flipped on Shokora at the last eviction, and loyalty is very important in this game. It is for that reason that I have nominated you," Flurrie explained, everyone understanding albeit a shocked Plum.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Flurrie proclaimed, and the meeting ended, everyone rising from their chairs, a new phase of the game begun.

_Flurrie: I think I am confident in my nominations. Koops did nothing wrong to earn nomination, so I figured Toad and Plum would be the best bet for getting as little blood on my hands as possible._

_ Toad: I kind of saw this coming. I knew Flurrie should nominate someone else, but there are two nominees, and it was pretty clear I would be the second one. However, this might mean I'm the pawn, but as Shokora can prove, sometimes the pawn goes home._

_ Plum: I'm just more disappointed than angry or anything. I flipped on Shokora because she betrayed Toad! Why doesn't anyone recognize that? I just have to win this veto and persevere! That's all there is to do._

* * *

**Who will win the golden power of veto? Do you agree with Flurrie's nominations, or do you think she made a mistake? As Plum sniffs out the Wrecking Crew, is she doing more harm than good? And how will Toad's lie to Plum affect his game? Will Plum find out? Leave me your thoughts in a review, and thanks again for making fiction one of the most popular in the Mario fictions right now! It means so much! **

** As always…**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	11. Chain Chomp Fever

**A/N: Woohoo *pops confetti*! We've reached over 100 reviews, 109 to be exact! We're over halfway there in ten chapters, this is amazing! Thanks be to you all of you wonderful reviewers, so let's get cracking on the thanks and praise for you faithful folks, shall we?**

**TheJoker21: I can sense the Toad hate…my Grambi. I don't know what you mean by more consistent on the reviews, as in I'm getting more, or as in I'm thanking people for them?**

**Soliddude1175: Well, I must say I disagree. If you backdoor Toad, he blows up in everyone's face and makes life miserable in the house for everybody since he has a volatile manner. On the other hand, I'm going to guess you were inferring Luigi about the most-liked person from last season? Flurrie is most-liked by a lot of people, so she needed to make a smart move, and since Koops is rising in popularity within the house, Toad and Plum were her only options.**

**Princess Toady: Flurrie may have made a mistake, but we'll see how things pan out. I think Flurrie values her social game over making huge moves. If she were to nominate Junior or Spike, then the house wouldn't expect that and she'd grow a huge target. But if she nominates people like Toad and Plum, well then she doesn't get a target. Flurrie had to weigh two options, I don't know what I would have done.**

**Flashfire912: I'm glad you picked up on how wonderful a position Spike is in. No one is really commenting on him or assessing his gameplay, which is what makes his character. His only enemy has been evicted, and now he may be able to steamroll the game.**

**Yoshpa Kong: See, for Spike to get nominated, Flurrie would have to value Koops, Dry Bones, and Junior over him. She may value Dry Bones over Spike, but I think Junior and Koops are a bit low on people's favorite houseguest lists. If Plum and Toad remain on the block, the votes my fall that way…or not :p**

**Moley Koopa: So many different opinions about Toad XD I'm glad to see you're using my revelations about my past plans to try and figure out how the others will place. And I think you're right when you say neither Toad or Plum have played a great game, because Toad can be a bit explosive and Plum chose the wrong allies.**

**Sepron: I made Doopliss Flurrie's husband due to the ending scenes of The Thousand Year Door, because they began acting on stage together. Koops is bumping up on people's lists, but not to the point where people are wanting him to win the whole show. If he keeps on playing the same way though, he may find an in. And Toad and Plum are the right nominations in my mind as well, since they've played bad games respectively.**

**ultimateCCC: We'll have to see about that one…**

**Yoshette: The Year of Waluigi? I didn't catch that one…anyway, I think Plum was going to be targeted whether or not Toad stayed since she betrayed Shokora. And I'm glad you're such a fan of the Wrecking Crew, most people are! That was a very crucial moment in the game, when Plum asked Toad about the Wrecking Crew, it could've decided everyone's future placement. But Toad kept a tight lip, and we'll see how that pans out for him and Plum!**

* * *

**Previously on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

_As Shokora's game came to an end, some votes needed explaining, and Koops got to the bottom of the matter with Dry Bones._

_ "Precisely," Koops pointed into the air for effect, "And if Shokora was pressuring Plum to evict Toad, and the other three women voted for Toad, then that means…,"_

_ "Plum shattered an all-female alliance," Dry Bones gasped, putting the pieces together._

_ "But there's something else," Koops began again, "Not only that, but Toad recruited Plum to campaign for him, remember? Toad is still here, which means either Toad shared his knowledge or Plum discovered something else."_

_ "You don't think?" Dry Bones knit his eyebrows together nervously._

_ "I think our little innocent golfer downstairs is aware of both the Wrecking Crew and a fractured women's alliance, which gives her and Toad the opportunity to slither in to either side," Koops said matter-of-factly._

_ "And if she slides in with Flurrie…," Dry Bones said quietly, with Koops finishing his sentence._

_ "She takes Toad with her, and we're outnumbered."_

_ And when Plum questioned Toad about the existence of a guy's alliance, Toad protected the Wrecking Crew even though he held no allegiance to them._

"I think the boys in the house, excluding you, are in an alliance," Plum admitted, "Do you know anything about this?"

_ "No," Toad stated, "I don't."_

_ Flurrie talked with several houseguests, trying to work out the best possible strategy._

_ "I know I did some bad, but my goal was to knock out Shokora, I hope you know that. Now that she's gone, I'm not spinning anymore lies," Toad explained._

_ "I believe you," Flurrie reassured him, "But the others may not. Please Toad, you must tell me why it is imperative I spare you from nomination!"_

"So, you're still pushing for Toad?" Plum asked, raising her eyebrows.

_"Why of course, darling!" Flurrie chuckled, "He's played a worse game than Koops, who has been cleaning up his act, mind you. I don't think Toad has much longevity in this game anyway, but that's by the by. For you, my dear, I would suggest separating yourself from Toad, because even though he dodged this bullet, more shall be fired."_

_ "That's what I came to talk about," Koops murmured, "I think Plum has become aware of all of the alliances in this house, and she's piecing together a powerful puzzle."_

_ "Then we must scatter the pieces!" Flurrie said grandly, "A cold tempest blows, my dear, and with it Plum's little hopes shall freeze over."_

_ But when Flurrie was done spinning her web, she nominated Plum and Toad for eviction, sparing Koops._

_ "As you can see," Flurrie held out her hands to Plum and Toad, "I have nominated you Toad, and you Plum for eviction. Toad, you've caused some dissention in the house, which is why I nominated you."_

_ Flurrie: I think I am confident in my nominations. Koops did nothing wrong to earn nomination, so I figured Toad and Plum would be the best bet for getting as little blood on my hands as possible._

_ Toad: I kind of saw this coming. I knew Flurrie should nominate someone else, but there are two nominees, and it was pretty clear I would be the second one. However, this might mean I'm the pawn, but as Shokora can prove, sometimes the pawn goes home._

_ Plum: I'm just more disappointed than angry or anything. I flipped on Shokora because she betrayed Toad! Why doesn't anyone recognize that? I just have to win this veto and persevere! That's all there is to do._

_ Tonight, six houseguests play for the coveted power of veto, who will take the prize? And find out what happens when Toad confronts Junior! All of this and more tonight on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!_

* * *

**Welcome to Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

Name: Spike Foreman

Age: 40

Occupation: Construction Worker

Name: Flurrie Windings

Age: 55

Occupation: Retired Actress

Name: Plum Pitcore

Age: 22

Occupation: Golfer

Name: Jojora Teeheena

Age: 23

Occupation: Reporter

Name: Dry Bones Skelexo

Age: 24

Occupation: Cruise Line Chef

Name: Toad Kapino

Age: 23

Occupation: College Student

Name: Koops Shelle

Age: 21

Occupation: Letter Sorter

Name: Bowser Koopa Jr.

Age: 25

Occupation: College Student

Name: Diana Sprixie

Age: 22

Occupation: Mechanical Engineer

* * *

Episode 11: Chain Chomp Fever

As the nomination ceremony adjourned, Plum rose from the table and subsequently hugged each houseguests, even Toad. She put a good show, smiling and crying and expressing a rainbow of emotions while making sure to pay a visit to each person for a few minutes, making rounds.

Toad, on the other hand, secluded himself to the company of Koops and Junior, not really mingling as much as Plum did. Toad knew who his allies were, well, he knew who wouldn't be fake to his face. Toad didn't' have many resources in the ally department, but he wasn't going to give up. He had endured the block last week, and he could do it again.

_Toad: I'm hoping I can weasel my way out of eviction yet again. I was able to do it last week, so I'm hoping I can do it again!_

"Dude," Junior whistled, "She's being so fake." He nodded to Plum, who was laughing and giggling with Dry Bones and Di. Plum and the others were having such a merry time, but Junior peered past the façade. He knew Toad wouldn't hide his true feelings for his betterment, Toad had already been vocal enough for the two of them.

_Junior: I want to keep Toad in this game, but I can't make him the same deal we made Koops. Five is too large to control, because then it makes everything obvious. Plum and Flurrie are already on to us, and we don't need the fine details of the alliance going public._

"Well," Toad swallowed hard, "Let's hope she screws up big."

"I don't think we'll need a hymn and a prayer," Junior muttered, "If we play our cards right this week, Plum is as good as gone."

Toad's expression of anxiety melted into a devious grin, and he laughed alongside Junior as they plotted to cut Plum's strings and leave the women of the house stranded.

In the women's room, Flurrie readied herself for bed while Di nestled down with a book, looking up from the pages every so often to chat with Flurrie and Jojora.

"I think that went alright," Flurrie said meekly, rubbing her neck and removing her coral necklace.

"It was fine," Jojora assured her, "Plum flipped on us, so she deserves it. And Toad, well, Toad is Toad."

"She's right," Di pointed out, looking up from her horror fiction, "I think Toad and Plum were the perfect nominations. Koops is making a comeback in this game, so to nominate him would be to draw lines in the sand with the boys."

"So we're sure the boys are working together?" Flurrie lifted an eyebrow, praying they were the only united force in the house.

"It looks like it, I mean, if Toad, Koops, and Plum were with Shokora, the three of us have been together, then it only makes sense for the guys to have formed an alliance," Jojora pointed out.

"It's probably Junior, Dry, and Spike," Di murmured, thinking about it, "It makes sense. It's probably why Shokora's gone, because they all united their votes against her."

"It _does _make sense," Flurrie conceded, "But we mustn't let out knowledge show. Keep playing like we're their best friends and we don't know anything. We cannot shoot our social games in the foot."

"Point taken," Jojora nodded, yawning heavily.

_Jojora: Between last week and this week, I've sort of taken a backseat role. Which is good, because in weeks one and two, I was a loud mouth and nearly got nominated. _

"Well," Flurrie murmured, "It was nice talking! I'm off to sleep in my _king sized _bed!" Flurrie winked playfully at her allies, who laughed at her joking cockiness, and Flurrie glided out of the room and upstairs to her HOH room.

In the boy's room, Dry Bones, Junior, and Spike all chatted while they sat in bed.

"So, Plum and Toad, eh? We got lucky," Spike smiled, "It seems as if the ladies haven't caught on to our act yet."

"It's a good thing," Dry Bones nodded, "I'm sure they have an inkling of suspicion, but without any proof, we can keep things going."

"Well, we have three houseguests that can easily be used as shields," Junior pointed, "We can sacrifice Toad, Plum, and Koops, while working on taking out three women. They have three players, we have three outlets."

"I like the way you think," Spike laughed, "This'll be easier than jackhammering a split foundation!"

"E-excuse me?" Dry Bones asked.

"Sorry," Spike muttered, "Construction talk."

"Alright, well, I'm getting some sleep. We play for the veto tomorrow, and one of us might get picked," Junior advised, turning out the lights. The three men drifted off to sleep, images of victory dancing in their heads.

In the tiny yet elegant room, Plum, Toad, and Koops all stared at one another. They knew their position in the house. Toad and Plum were nominees, bottom of the barrel, while Koops, albeit being insured protection by a strong alliance, knew he was number four in their grand design.

_Koops: While I've sort of made my way back up in the house, I know the guys won't have a problem dispatching me when I get to the end with them. I need to make some sort of preemptive strike, but not this week, not now._

"So…," Plum said despondently, "Where do we go from here?"

"Where do we have to go?" Toad moaned, "We're everyone's targets! I don't know how it got this way, but I guess when Vivian and Shokora were evicted, our numbers were already low, so why not finish off us?"

Koops flinched at the mention of Vivian, but he didn't say anything.

"Shokora wasn't with us," Plum said, "It's why I voted against her."

"You voted against her?" Toad sounded surprised, "But…you guys were so close!"

"Well she was talking about getting rid of you for so long and was dictating all of my moves and I couldn't take it anymore!" Plum cried, burying her face in her hands, "I stand up for myself for once, and this is what I get!"

"It's not that bad Plum," Koops smiled, "If I did it, anyone could do it. I was the target for twenty one days, and now the heat is finally off of me. It was a rough start, but I think anyone can come down from the block and change things for themselves."

"That is if I make it off the block," Plum spoke ominously, and Toad couldn't help but shiver at the prospect of going home, their individual fears flashing through their brains as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Spike brewed the coffee, smiling to himself.

"Do you hear that?" He asked Junior.

"Here what?" Junior knit his eyebrows, not hearing anything.

"Exactly," Spike grinned, "The sweet sound of silence. No Shokora, no screaming, no problems."

"You really had it out for her, didn't you?" Junior asked.

"Of course I did!" Spike defended himself, "She picked a bone with me, it was only retaliation. Besides, she had it coming, her strategy was bonkers."

"You don't miss her?" Junior laughed.

"What?" Spike yelled, "Not one bit!"

"Not a little tiny bit?" Junior was cracking up.

"No!" Spike wailed, taking his coffee to the couch and turning his back to Junior. Junior had to stabilize himself on the wall, laughing so hard he couldn't contain himself.

The morning passed uneventfully. Dry Bones whipped up some blueberry pancakes. Everyone munched on those while making small talk. Di leant Toad some more of her books, while she and the college student read in the living room. Flurrie and Jojora sunned themselves as normal, whereas Junior went for a swim the first time this summer.

Dry Bones relaxed his bones in the hot tub, applying heavy amounts of some gray lotion.

"What's that?" Plum asked the skeletal chef.

"Oh, this?" He held up the bottle, "It's bone lotion. Keeps my bones a nice shade of dark grey. If I don't lather them with this, they'll rot and turn yellow. It's rather revolting."

"Oh…how, lovely," Plum smiled, "Might I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Dry Bones sounded chipper, always happy to talk.

"A-a-are you d-d-dead?" Plum blurted out, always having had this question on her mind.

"Am I dead?" Dry Bones asked rhetorically, "No, of course I'm not dead!" He laughed it all off, "No, see, a long time ago, many koopas were slaughtered under the reign of King Croacus I, and when the Magikoopa Kamek, the first one mind you, covered the land in his magic to use the land against Croacus, the magic was too strong. It brought the carcasses of the dead to life. Realizing what he had done, Kamek worked on these corpses, giving several brains, heart, important organs within their bony structures. They developed, bred, and formed an actual living race. While my greatest ancestors may have been revitalized dead, I was hatched from an egg like this, I'm a living, breathing, creature."

"Wow," Plum smiled, appreciating his story, "I always like listening to people's stories, especially history!"

"Well," Dry Bones smiled, sipping his mimosa, "I always like telling them, so we both win!"

Plum smiled, sinking into the bubbling water. The morning bled into the afternoon, and it soon became time to pick players for the veto competition.

* * *

"It's time to pick players for the veto game my dears!" Flurrie cried, emerging from the diary room carrying the black velvet pouch. Plum and Toad eased themselves in the rough nomination chairs, feeling the hard bamboo beneath them. Everyone else sat down on the couches, with just nine players left in the game, three could sit on each couch, and they no longer had to smash in to fit everyone.

"Alright," Flurrie smiled, "Before we begin, can both of the nominees join me up here?" Plum and Toad rose, joining Flurrie up at the head of the room.

"Now, each one of us will pull a chip from this bag, determining who will play in the veto competition, I'll pick first," Flurrie explained.

_Flurrie: I really need to pick either Di or Jojora, because I know if they win, they will keep the nominations the same for me._

"Jojora," Flurrie smiled, revealing the chip. The reporter smiled, joining the wind spirit at the front of the room.

Plum was next to pick, hoping she could pick someone to her advantage.

_Plum: Nobody will use the veto on me besides myself, so it doesn't really matter who I pick._

"Junior," Plum held up the son of Bowser's chip, and the student rose to stand up at the front of the room. Always excited to play in the competitions, Junior hoped to add to his veto wins.

_Toad: The only person who might use the veto on me is Koops, so hopefully I can pick him from the bag._

"Spike," Toad said, a bit crestfallen Koops hadn't been drawn. The construction worker, happy to play in a veto for once, became the sixth and final competitor in the game.

"I must select a host," Flurrie beamed, "And I pick Di!"

"Oh yay!" Di cheered, "I can't wait!"

"Big brother will inform us when the competition is to begin," Flurrie read off the card, whisking it underneath her arm and ushering everyone out of the room, the tiny ceremony complete.

"Those were some interesting picks," Jojora said to Flurrie in the cabana room, lounging on the wrap-around sofa.

"I'm a bit worried about Spike or Junior, I don't know what they'll do if they win," Flurrie said with doubt in her tone.

"Then we just have to beat them," Jojora winked, "But if it's a physical competition, we may be out of luck."

"Then let us pray," Flurrie smiled, "That it is not a physical one." Both women laughed, enjoying their friendship. They knew no matter what happened, they could trust one another for the duration of the game.

* * *

Big Brother had called them outside, and all nine of the houseguests were stunned by the backyard's drastic change. Off to the side, there were a row of black seats, for the losers and the viewers to sit on. Di made her way to her podium, careful to not fall of the bridge, hoping not to fall in the lava.

For lava covered the backyard, bubbling with heat and smoldering with pain. The molten waves churned about the sea of fire, and the six people playing gulped with intimidation. Making their way across a tiny bridge, they found themselves on a large circular platform of rock. Starting positions had been marked for them, and they soon found where they were supposed to stand on the teetering molten monument.

"Houseguests!" Di read from the card, "This one's a true scorcher! When the game begins, a cage will open up above you, depositing a hungry chain chomp."

"You've got to be joking…," Toad breathed, looking up at the ceiling. Everyone else mimicked his movement, and sure enough, in a steel cage raised above the rocky ring, a chain chomp played about.

"Delightful," Flurrie gulped, scared.

"The goal, be the last one standing. The chain chomp can only run in straight lines, and will turn in a three hundred and sixty degree movement to select his next course. However, as time progresses, he will pick up speed. If he comes in contact with you, you will be thrown off of the ring, and into the lava. Don't worry, because the lava won't hurt you, it's just a prop."

"Looks like some prop," Spike muttered.

"Anyway," Di rolled her eyes at the man, "Be careful of the walls of the fire that will pop up in the cracks of the platform you're standing on."

Jojora eyed the cracks, "Wonderful."

"Getting back on topic," Di huffed, "Be the last one remaining on the platform to win the golden power of veto! Who is ready to play Chain Chomp Fever?"

No one replied, terrified to begin the game.

Di slammed her hand down on the buzzer, sounding an air horn throughout the backyard. The door below Chain Chomp opened, and he plummeted onto the platform, landing with a deafening shake. He bared his massive white fangs, chomping them eagerly and eyeing each houseguest like a delicious morsel.

_Jojora: I don't think this was in our contract when we agreed to be on the show…_

_ Toad: It didn't matter, I would face fifty chain chomps! I had to win this veto!_

"Go!" Di giggled, entertaining herself with the carnage that was to begin, "I love a good fight to the death!"

"E-excuse me?" Flurrie yelped, "No one is dying today!"

"Run!" Junior bellowed, as chain chomp had selected his first victim.

"Goodness me!" Flurrie screamed, diving on the rock, narrowly escaping Chain Chomp's path.

"That wasn't so bad," Flurrie murmured as she dusted herself, rising from the ground.

"Flurrie, he's coming for you again!" Jojora warned.

"Ah!" Flurrie shrieked, running from the beast. Remembering Di's warning, she stepped out of the line of sight, avoiding Chain Chomp's straight path. This time, as the metallic monster whirled about, he chose a new victim.

"I'm too young!" Plum yelped, dodging Chain Chomp, "Phew…."

"Quick!" Junior warned everyone, "He's doubling back!" It was true, for Chain Chomp simply reversed his actions, plowing forward for Jojora now.

"For the glory of Rome!" Di cheered, raising her goblet of wine high.

"How did she get that?" Koops asked Dry Bones on the sidelines, referring to the massive wine goblet.

"Where does she get anything man?" Dry Bones shook his head.

Jojora nimbly dodged the beast, but things picked up. Next to the reporter, a wall of flame shot up into the sky, which she almost ran into.

"The fire!" Spike bellowed, pointing to another wall of fire that popped up in front of him. Not wasting a second, Chain Chomp plowed forward, not caring whether or not the whole place was on fire. He dove for Spike, who was able to just dodge the beast.

_Spike: I haven't moved like that since the Dance Dance Revolution Tournament back in 09'!_

"Ay caramba!" Junior yelped, sidestepping a wall of fire, allowing for Chain Chomp to miss him as well. The beat was picking up speed however, and his increasing alacrity spelt doom for the houseguests.

"He's getting faster!" Flurrie shouted, and the noise attracted chain chomp. But she was quick for someone of her age, and she was able to outfox the predator yet again. Chain Chomp licked his metal mouth, waiting to knock someone off the molten platform. He let out two ferocious barks, and charged for Plum.

She made for the left, but a wall of flame rose, making her have to move right instead, but before she could make the switch, Chain Chomp barreled into her, sending her spiraling into the lava.

"Ouch," Junior winced, watching as Plum's body rippled across the sheet of fire.

She bounced off, and it was somewhat like a trampoline. She was able to bring herself to the edge, and slipped off the side.

_Plum: I was so disappointed for being the first one out of the game. I had to save myself this time around, and I failed to do it…_

"Sorry Plum!" Jojora chimed, but Di screamed with a hearty laugh.

"Blood has been spilt! Now, my pet, tear them all to shreds!"

"Is she alright?" Jojora said to Flurrie, finding time for conversation as Chain Chomp chased Spike around the ring.

"That wine goblet is probably equivalent to about four glasses in one," Flurrie pointed out.

"Oh," Jojora sighed, "Well, she's having fun…,"

Jojora watched as Chain Chomp hurtled for her, and she sidestepped him with speed. The monster woofed some more, growing excited. He had felled one player, but he was just getting started.

The molten lava surrounding the ring bubbled and popped with scalding heat, simply a mirage. Junior was impressed by the technology that had gone into this challenge, and he could even feel the heat. They must've cranked it up out here to simulate a real volcano. Boy, the money this was probably costing them in electricity usage…money he would soon have if things went his way.

"Watch out!" Spike called to Junior, who snapped from his daydream in time to step out of Chain Chomp's way. The beast barked twice and spun around, making a line for Flurrie. He slammed into the actress, who hadn't been quick enough, and sent her sprawling into the lava.

"Oh dear," Flurrie mumbled as she helped herself out of the simulation, groaning as she failed to win.

_Flurrie: Our success lies with Jojora now, she must pull out a win!_

Just moments after Flurrie was eliminated, Spike walked right into a wall of flame which popped up as he stepped over that very crack. He felt the simulation lick his body with fire, but none of it hurt. An alarm blared throughout the arena however, signaling that making contact with the fake flames had cut him from the challenge.

"Alright, I'm going," Spike sighed, but since Chain Chomp didn't know what any of that meant, he rammed Spike anyway as the man slowly made his way off the platform.

"What was that for!?" Spike cursed as he landed in the lava, shaking his fist at Chain Chomp who barked happily and stuck out his tongue.

"I'll give you something to bark about," Spike muttered, making his way back onto the land.

_Spike: That dumb beast thinks he can best me! Why, I'm a wrestling champion, I'll give him what for!_

Three remained in the arena, Toad, Junior, and Jojora. Toad had been unfortunate enough for Chain Chomp not to have come near him for a while, and he stayed low to the ground and moved with caution. Junior picked up on his technique, trying to imitate him.

Chain Chomp burst forward, and three walls of fire leapt from the cracks in the platform. Jojora scrambled, and wound up becoming Chain Chomp food. She toppled into the lava, crying out in vain.

"Another one falls to the hand of might! Feast my pet, feast on their souls!" Di raised her goblet high.

"She's on something," Koops pointed at the red fairy, and Dry Bones could only laugh. Jojora joined them on the sidelines, upset she had lost. Flurrie consoled her however, telling her how it would be alright.

_Jojora: I was so close! But then three fire walls popped up and Chain Chomp was running all about! It was a tough one! I just hope Toad doesn't win!_

Junior and Toad carried on for some time. Di passed out on her podium, her wine spilling all over the place. Junior and Toad were evenly matched, but then a bright idea popped up into Junior's head. For just once, he would borrow the tactics of someone else, just once he would play dirty.

Chain Chomp leaped forward, smacking his metal mouth in delight. Toad deftly dodged the beast, but Junior scampered across the platform, heading straight for Toad. Not anticipating having to dodge something else, Toad screeched as Junior dove at him.

_Junior: It was going to go on forever, no way Chain Chomp was going to catch Toad. So I had to…improvise._

Junior shoved Toad into the flames, but the Toadstool grabbed on tight, wrapping his arm around Junior's. Together, they toppled into the lava, Toad slamming into the simulation and Junior rolling on top of him, hitting the lava moments later.

"Di!" Koops shouted, bolting upright, "Di! Is that legal?"

"It's not me mayor, I swear I didn't put the pigs in your bed," Di said groggily in her sleep, then awoke with a start. "I saw the whole thing!"

"That was so unfair!" Toad yelled.

"It's not in the rules," Di clucked her tongue, "I never said tackling was illegal."

"You've got to be kidding," Toad slapped his face.

"And since Toad hit the lava just seconds before Junior, that means Junior wins the golden power of veto!" Di said grandly, presenting the son of Bowser with the golden medallion. He looped it around his neck, having won his second veto.

_Toad: That was total crap, and Junior knows it. Even though tackling was never stated in the rules, he should have played with more dignity. Shokora was evicted for that very reason!_

_ Junior: I'm aware it was dirty, but I needed to clutch this veto! The Wrecking Crew needs some power this week, so now that we have the veto, we can try and strike some deals with Flurrie._

Chain Chomp barked goodbye, and everyone went back into the house, leaving the magma mania behind.

* * *

"That was a fun one!" Jojora cheered upon reentering, searching the fridge for something to eat.

"Stop that!" Dry Bones scolded, "Don't raid the fridge. I'll whip up some chicken quesadillas in a minute!"

"Oh, that's fine by me," Jojora smiled, licking her lips at the sound of quesadillas.

"I think I'm going to go lie down," Plum said quietly, "I don't feel the best."

"Did something happen to you, dearie?" Flurrie asked, concerned.

"No, I just…I just don't feel the best, if you'll all give me some privacy," Plum nodded, slipping away into her small chamber. Everyone looked around awkwardly, sensing the true reason for Plum's reclusion.

_Flurrie: I feel awful, I really do, but I cannot let my heart get in the way of my moves in this game. Plum flipped on Shokora, so she's not the most loyal person. But it does sting to see her so defeated._

Everyone let Plum be while she sulked in her room, upset over her performance in the veto competition. Knowing she was probably the new target come eviction night, Plum held her head in her hands, despairing the approaching moment.

* * *

However, in the kitchen, Toad was furious. He felt cheated of his veto, and confronted Junior.

"What the hell, man?" Toad asked with rage in his eyes, "That wasn't even fair!"

"All is fair in war my friend," Junior replied softly, holding up his arms.

"That's not even the saying you idiot," Toad shot back, venom in his gaze.

"Hey, why don't we all calm down," Dry Bones came onto the scene, pleading with both parties to remain civil.

"I mean I don't care you won the veto, but you should at least use it on me, I mean you cheated me of it!" Toad cried.

"No one cheated anybody of anything. If anyone cheated anybody," Junior chose his words carefully, "It was you cheating Shokora out of another week in this house."

"Junior…," Dry Bones trailed off, knowing his ally was going down the wrong path.

"How dare you!" Toad shrieked, fed up with the Son of Bowser, "I swear to God, man, I'm going to get myself off the block, and I'm coming for you next week!"

"I'm sure you are," Junior laughed, not buying Toad's intimidation tactics, impervious to his every word.

"You're such a jerk, Junior," Toad sighed, walking out of the room.

"That wasn't good, that was no good at all," Dry Bones muttered, looking cross with Junior.

"I won that fair and square!" Junior defended himself.

"It was a bit dirty," Dry Bones replied steadily, "But nobody can change the fact you won the veto. The best thing we can do is use it on Toad."

"No way," Junior seethed.

"Yes way," Dry Bones nodded methodically, "We want to position ourselves nicely, and we can't do so with Toad slandering us."

"Well, I don't care," Junior replied.

"Well I care! And you should too," Dry Bones snapped, "This is a 500,000 coin move, so don't be stupid about it."

Dry Bones had never shown any ferocity before, and Junior viewed the chef in a new light for the moment. Deciding he would have to think the whole thing over, the college student went into his room, leaving Dry Bones in the kitchen by himself.

"What was that about?" Spike asked, lumbering in.

"Toad called out Junior for playing dirty, which is the truth, but Junior didn't handle it well. Toad is swearing to come after Junior if Junior doesn't use the veto on him, saying he deserves it," Dry Bones explained.

"Sounds like something a little muscle can handle," Spike laughed.

"Excuse me?" Dry Bones didn't like the sound of that.

"I'll handle this," Spike smiled eerily, truly frightening the skeletal chef.

_Dry Bones: I'm on pins and needles right now. Toad is going to bring down the Wrecking Crew, and now Spike is going to beat Toad up or something? I don't know what's going on, and I don't like it._

Dry Bones hung back while Spike entered Toad's tiny room, which was only occupied by him at the moment. Plum was with the women, and Koops was taking a shower.

"Now Toad," Spike picked at his teeth with a toothpick, "What do you want to harass Junior for?"

"I'm not harassing him," Toad shot back, "He cheated me."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," Spike said, "But the point is, you don't need to be going around making might vows and coming after power players like Junior."

"He's a power player?" Toad scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Last time I checked bud, he's won two vetoes and you've squat, so don't chastise him," Spike corrected.

"Oh," was all Toad could say.

"Now, I've got a lot strings I can pull in this game," Spike smiled, "And if you keep on doing all this yelling, well, I'm gonna wrap those strings around your neck. But if you come quietly, if you pipe down for a few days, then let's just say Plum will be looking for new living arrangements."

"So if I just shut up for a few days, Plum goes home," Toad narrowed his eyes.

"That's the deal," Spike offered, reclining.

"Fine," Toad said at last, "Just…I have to be sure you've got my back."

"I have no one's back my friend," Spike winked upon exiting, "Only my one." With that, the burly man left the room, and Toad gulped, not entirely sure if the talk with Spike improved anything.

* * *

The next day, Toad was quiet, just as he had promised. On the other hand, Plum paid a visit to Junior downstairs in the cabana room, hoping she could get on his good side.

"Hey Junior," Plum smiled as they entered the cabana room.

"So," Junior rubbed his hands together, "You wanted to talk?"

"I did," Plum nodded, "It's about the veto. Is there any way you'll use it on me?"

"I mean," Junior shrugged, "I don't really see what that does for my game."

"But if I stay on the block, I think I might go home," Plum pleaded.

"I don't think so," Junior chuckled, "Toad's made a lot of enemies. If I just keep the nominations intact, then he's good as gone."

"You think so?" The golfer didn't sound convinced.

"I know so," Junior nodded. Plum swallowed, a little uneasy, but she thanked him nonetheless. They made their way out of the room and into the house, just as the veto ceremony was ready to be called. Junior went to retrieve the veto and the wooden box it was kept in while the others all crammed into the living room.

Plum and Toad took their respective seats in the bamboo nominations chairs while everyone else sat down on the white couches.

"Well," Junior began, "This is the veto meeting. As you can see, Flurrie has nominated Toad and Plum for eviction. Since I have won the power of veto, I have the power to veto one of those nominations. Before I make my decision, both of the nominees have a chance to say why I should use it on them."

Toad rose first, waving to everyone and beginning, "Well, I think you should use the veto on me because I've been working really hard. I was really close to winning the veto, and I think my work has merited a bit of help from someone else in the house. But do what you want, it is your veto."

"Thank you, Toad," Junior said, moving on to Plum.

The golfer rose, smoothing down her purple golfing skirt.

"Junior, you should use the veto on me because if you do I'll use it on you if I ever win one! It's a simple trade, you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours!" Plum smiled, sitting back down and hoping her little offer had done something for her benefit.

"Well," Junior stepped forward, "I have made my decision, which is to not use the power of veto today."

Junior stepped forward, keeping the veto around his neck. He closed the wooden box, with nothing inside of it.

"This veto meeting is adjourned," Junior said with finality, and it was over.

_Junior: I know I made the right decision. Either Plum or Toad goes, and that benefits everyone games. Making Flurrie nominate a new person could cause some unnecessary friction._

_ Toad: I did exactly what Spike said, and I hope it pays off. If his little intimidation technique was to simply scare me and I end up going home, I'm going to be furious._

_ Plum: I tried to make a deal with Junior but it didn't work. I thought he'd go for it, but it looks like a no from him. Oh well, I just have to do my best and make sure I'm still here on eviction night!_

* * *

**Next time, someone will be evicted! Will it be Toad, or Plum? Will Spike keep up his end of the bargain, or will Junior's vendetta send Toad packing. Plus, with the power in her hands, will Flurrie be able to sway the votes to her liking? And who will win HOH when the power goes back up for grabs? Find out all of this and more next time on Big Brother: Chai Kingdom!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


End file.
